Addicted to Your Lies
by UntamedHeartx
Summary: Bella, living at the Cullens, discovers her newfound love named Jasper Hale after the death of her beloved, Edward, while Jasper unfolds the horrid truth of Bella & Edward's secret.
1. Chapter 1

*** This is a Twilight-based story! :) YES, I have made a lot of changes to it (example: Alice doesn't exist in this). I promise that it'll explain itself as it goes on, so you might be confused at first but.. it'll get better. Enjoy. xx**

"Edward!"

The voice that shouted his glorious name was barely recognizable. It sounded as if it could shatter glass, and that was something I would never be capable of doing. Maybe Emmett, but definitely not me.

That's when I realized his skin was sparkling like a million diamonds in front of the enormous crowd of people. It startled me; made me unable to move. It was so beautiful...

"Whoa, look at that!"

"Wow! That's _so_ pretty!"

"How did he do that?"

"That man's skin is sparkling!"

My heart raced, and my mind told me to run. _Go. Take off. _But my feet objected. They wouldn't budge, and I was stuck, completely, in my place. All I could do was stare, just like the other thousands of people around me. Edward stood at the door, his shirt in a pool at his feet. His eyes met with the sky, but he soon let them fall closed.

Then, so quickly that I hardly noticed it happening, he was ripped away from all of our visions by two pairs of pale-white arms. Gasps filled the large area, bringing me back to my body. Running the fastest I'd ever ran in my life, I darted toward the wooden doors and entered silently, trembling like I've never trembled before.

There were two people I recognized from photos Edward had shown me: Jane and Alec. Jane was standing in front of the gorgeous man I knew, loved and betrayed, but Alec was the one with his hands around his neck. I swallowed hard, doing all that I could: I watched.

That's when Jane muttered something under her breath, and I watched Alec tear the head of my Edward from his body. Not being able to speak - not even scream - I turned and ran, the tears coming down my face uncontrollably. He was gone. Forever.

One thing lingered in my mind, from when he admitted his love for me: _I will be with you forever. _

He should've mentioned that "forever" was pretty short.

And I couldn't help but pin the guilt on myself. It was my fault. ALL my fault.

*** Flashback**

I was in the Cullen house with only Jasper. Everyone else went out hunting. Why they left me alone with Jasper? I don't know. If you'd asked me, it wasn't the smartest idea (at the time) they'd made in a while.

I was cleaning the blood from my fresh wound early that day. Edward had attacked me with a knife, which was a new one for him. He rarely used weapons while abusing me.

Forgetting that Jasper was home, I poured some more alcohol on the gash that was located on my left bicep. Screaming in horror from the pain, Jasper came to my aid, standing at the kitchen's doorway. His nostrils flared and he tucked his lips in his mouth. "Bella," he said, startling me.

I quickly turned around and placed my hand over my heart, taking a deep breath. "Jazz! _God. _I forgot you were here."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it." His eyes hadn't left the blood on my arm. "I know what he does to you."

Acting dumb, I replied shakily with, "What? Who? If you mean the.. cut, I fell and-"

"Don't feed me that bullshit, Bella," he countered.

I instantly grew silent and didn't move a muscle when he stood next to me, taking a gauze pad in his hand and soaking it in alcohol. "Let me help you," he whispered, and for once, his bronze eyes met mine.

"Jasper, please don't-"

"I'm not going to hurt you," he assured me, his lips a thin line, but his eyes were wide. I could tell he was holding his breath because his chest didn't move at all. "I'm going to follow in my father's footsteps."

My eyebrows raised immediately. "Really?"

He chuckled. "No. But for you..."

"For me, what?"

"For you I'd risk it all," he whispered, tearing his eyes from mine and turning his attention to the gauze in his hand. He began wiping down the gash, and I squeezed my eyes shut in pain. "What did he do this with?" Jasper was inspecting the cut, his eyes concerned.

I kind of shrugged. "I'm not sure. A butcher knife, I think."

Slowly, his hand moved down and grasped onto mine. "I can feel everything you're feeling, Bella," he murmured, looking up at me through his dark eyelashes. "Why are you regretful?"

My lips took on the shape of an O. "I'm not regretful," I breathed.

"But you are," he insisted, his eyebrows pulling together in the middle. "You can tell me. I won't utter a word to the others. Not even Edward."

I contemplated my answer. It's not that I didn't _want_ to tell him; it's that I didn't know _what _to tell him. "I guess... I'm regretting screaming from the pain," I replied jokingly.

Jasper smiled, not revealing any of his teeth. "Why is that?"

"I don't want to make you feel tempted," I told him honestly.

He shook his head. "There's only one thing I'm tempted to do when I'm with you, Bella." My eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he straightened up and took my face into his hands. I couldn't even see it coming, but somehow, I knew it was going to happen. His lips took mine in their possession, and it was the sweetest, most genuine kiss I had ever received. Butterflies churned in my stomach and I opened my lips to allow his tongue entry, but he refused and pulled away. "That was wrong of me," he said lowly. "He's coming back, Bella. He's coming back and he knows." His eyes were urgent and he stepped back, wiping his top lip.

For support, I leaned on the kitchen counter. My legs felt weak and they seemed like melted butter beneath me when I heard the front door to the Cullen house creak open. Quickly, Jasper swept me into his arms and darted at an incredible speed up the stairs. He placed me down on a bed I hadn't seen before - probably his - then disappeared, leaving me speechless.

*** End of Flashback**

After Jasper had kissed me that day, Edward took off to Italy to speak with the Volturi. Of course we didn't know that, but after a while, Emmett and Rosalie figured it out and took me all the way there.

**I hope you enjoyed it. :) It gets better; so subscribe & favorite - also review! I love feedback. ;D -Christina.**


	2. Chapter 2

After seeing Edward get killed, my heart felt as if it had stopped beating. Yes, he had beat me. He had hurt me physically and emotionally, but I loved him beyond explanation. He loved me, too, and I knew it. Maybe Jasper was to blame, but I didn't pin the guilt on him. To me, it was my fault. I couldn't stop him from leaving.

"Bella! Bella, what happened?" Rosalie called, running from Emmett's side and joining me. The tears didn't stop, even when her hands took mine and she tried soothing me. I only shook my head, muttering, "He's gone, he's gone."

"Edward? Edward's gone?" Emmett asked, running over to us. His eyes were wide with fear, and I swear if he wasn't a vampire, his face would've turned pale.

I nodded frantically, images of Edward's calm face flashing in my mind. "She killed him! She killed him!"

*** They return to Forks...**

By the time we got back to the Cullen household, I didn't believe I was even able to cry any longer. It seemed as if on the plane ride back to Washington, they had somehow dried up and all I was left with were broken, heartrending sobs.

When we entered the door, Jasper was pacing with his fingers raking through his blonde hair and Carlisle was seated on the couch, looking impatient. Esme, the mother of the Cullens, was nowhere in sight.

"You're back," Carlisle said, sounding calm, even though I could hear the urgency in his voice. "Bella, are you-"

"I'm fine," I said softly, my eyes darting to Jasper who hadn't turned around to face us. "Where is Esme?"

Carlisle looked down at his pale-white hands. "She left when she heard of Edward's..." Slowly, he trailed off, sounding heart broken. "We don't know where she could've went to."

That's when Jasper turned around, his jaw set and eyes red. I swallowed hard, then walked cautiously over to him. My hand hesitantly reached out and took his, but he stepped back, his expression blank and unreadable. "Bella," he warned. "I can't."

I looked over my shoulder at the rest of the family, realizing Rosalie's stricken face. Emmett looked protective of her, as usual, but comforting toward his wife. He held her hand tightly, just like Edward had done when I was afraid. But, times, I was scared of him and the things he did.

"Jasper, maybe you should talk to Bella," Carlisle murmured easily. "She needs someone right now."

I looked back to Jasper, only to notice he was shaking his head. "No. I can't," he told him firmly. "Edward wouldn't want me to."

"Wouldn't want you to do what?" I asked, confused. "I only want to talk, Jazz."

"Exactly," he told me, his lips a straight, stern line. "He wouldn't want me in your presence. I shouldn't even be here any longer, Bella. This is all my fault. I didn't want for it to happen this way."

Emmett coughed. "Man, we know you didn't mean it. And we have no hard feelings toward you, Jazz. Don't worry about it. This was Edward's decision."

Still, the blonde, handsome boy in front of me shook his head back and forth. "Edward wouldn't have made any type of decision if I didn't do anything. I'm so sorry, Bella."

I breathed deeply and let the words pour from my mouth. "Maybe it worked out for the best, Jasper."

"You mean Edward dying was 'for the best', Bella?" he retorted, looking angry. "I practically killed my own brother!"

"Jasper!" I shouted, grabbing his wrist. "Stop it, would you? This was _his_ choice! You know what I was going through! You know what he was doing to me!"

Everyone in the room looked puzzled. "Do you mind explaining?" Rosalie asked, finally.

Though she spoke, Jasper chose to ignore her. "And I knew what I had to do! I had to show you that I could treat you better than Edward ever could! You loved him, and obviously, I hurt you in many more ways than one. Maybe I can't be a better man than he can, Bella."

Quickly, I took his face into my hands. He looked startled, but didn't move. "You know you could be a better man than him, any day of the week," I whispered to him, despite the fact that everyone could hear it. "Why do you insist otherwise?"

His pink lips twitched and he moved forward, but quickly hesitated. Jasper stayed silent.

"Bella, maybe you should go get some rest," Carlisle suggested, pushing himself to his feet. "You've been through a lot in the past days."

I nodded and stepped away from Jasper, my arms dropping to my sides. "You're probably right," I whispered, tucking my hands in the pockets of my hoodie. "I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me." With one more glance toward Jasper, I walked slowly and silently up the stairs to the room Emmett made me.

When I got into the room and closed the door, I tore the hoodie from my body and tossed it onto the bed. Standing in front of the mirror in only my bra, I traced some healed wounds on my torso and arms with my index finger. These were all memories of Edward, and I could never get rid of them, no matter how hard I tried. That just went to prove that he'd always be a part of me. _Always._

As I stood there, and the tears poured and seemed never-ending, there was a knock on the door. When I didn't say anything, the door opened and Jasper stepped in, un-phased by my half-nakedness. "I felt your sadness from all the way downstairs," he explained, walking into the bedroom. He glanced around, his hands tucked tightly behind his back as always. "Are you sure you're okay, Bella?" When he said my name, his southern accent came out. I had to admit: I loved the sound of it.

* Reviews make Jasper's pants come down. Uh... kind of. O.O ;D


	3. Chapter 3

I turned around, crossing my arms over my chest and reaching for my hoodie. I grabbed it and held it in front of my torso self-consciously. "I'll be okay, Jasper," I half-lied. I wasn't sure if I'd ever be okay, but I supposed there was a possibility.

His eyebrows knitted together. "Why don't I believe that?"

I looked down, instantly. "Possibly because I don't."

"I figured that," he whispered. "Can you ever forgive me, Bella?"

My eyes instantly darted to his, but he turned his head and looked away. I did the same, but fiddled with my fingers nervously. "There's nothing to forgive you for, Jasper. You did nothing wrong; believe me. Please, don't beat yourself up about this. It was Edward's fault."

His eyes looked pained as he glanced up at me. "He won't be able to hurt you anymore." Slowly, his feet carried him over to me and his fingers traced a scar on my shoulder, over and over again. "I remember this one... I felt it with you for a few weeks."

I nodded. "I remember too."

Jasper's eyes met mine again. "I wish they would heal. You know... so you don't have to live with the scars. When you get married and have kids you'll have to explain yourself."

"Something tells me I won't be having kids," I murmured.

It was as if he had ignored my last statement, and heard nothing but silence. His lips neared my shoulder, and he kissed the white, memorable scar so softly that I barely felt it. A gasp escaped my lips, and he stepped back, looking at the floor. "I should be going. Get good rest, my Bella." Before I knew it, he was out of the room, leaving me with the sweet smell of vanilla and cranberries. All I could do was stand, frozen, in the middle of my bedroom. The fabric in my fingers fell to the floor.

_Get good rest, my Bella._

Sighing, I let more heavy tears pour down my cheeks as I crawled into bed, letting sleep overtake my body wholly.

*** Morning...**

"Bella," Emmett's strong voice said in my ear, "Bella, your phone is ringing."

I forced my eyes open to find his huge, broad body leaning over me with a vibrating cell phone in his hand. "Thank you, Em," I said lowly, taking it from him. As I flipped it open and he watched curiously, I ran my fingers through my hair. "Hello?"

"Bella!" Charlie shouted, sounding worried. "I didn't hear from you for like.. four days! What the hell, Bells? Where were you? Where _are_ you?"

I shook my head. "Don't worry, please. I'm over Rosalie's."

He paused for a second. "Rosalie's?"

Slightly, I choked on my words. "Ed-Edward's, dad."

"Right. Did you..."

"Dad!" I hollered, knocking the tired right out of me. "No, he's... not here."

After a phone call with Charlie, I hung up and turned to Emmett who was still waiting patiently. "He was worried and you told him Edward was out with Carlisle," he said, summarizing the conversation. "Good, but when are you gonna tell him the truth?"

I sighed. "What part of the truth, Emmett? _Vampires killed Edward?_"Tears burned my eyes but I shook them away. I didn't feel like crying; not in front of Emmett anymore. "I'll make up a few excuses... don't worry."

"How long do you think they'll last you?" he asked, sitting down on the bed next to me. "He's not stupid, Bella."

Nodding, I told him I knew that. "Can you get Jasper for-"

"I'm here," said a voice, obviously Jasper's. He flung himself into the room, closing the door behind him quietly. "What do you need, Bella?"

Emmett looked down at his hands, a smirk crawling across his face. "He's sprung," he muttered, and Jasper hissed loudly at him before I backhanded the huge-ass muscle on his bicep. When I shouted in pain, waving my hand from side to side to ease the stinging feeling in my hand, Emmett just laughed. "I'm gonna go before you attempt to swat me away again, Bella." With an extra eye roll, Em was out of the room.

So quickly I couldn't even see it, Jasper took Emmett's place on the bed. "You have to stop doing that," I said jokingly toward him.

He smiled, flashing some of his teeth. To be honest, I have never seen a more perfect smile in my life. Then, as fast as I saw it, his lips covered it and he turned serious again. "I hope you don't mind, but you looked cold during the night when I came to check on you so.. I uh.. put your hoodie back on."

That's when I looked down and realized for the first time today that I had my hoodie on. I blushed scarlet and tucked my hands under the covers on my bed. "Thank you, Jasper. You didn't have to do that."

Jazz nodded. "Yes I did."

Not to argue with him, I looked down at my hands and didn't say anything.

"I see that Charlie is okay with you living here, Bella," he said, forcing a smile to his lips. "How is everything going with him?"

I shrugged. "O-okay."

His brows furrowed. "Do I make you nervous?"

My eyes widened. "No, I-"

"I'm not going to eat you, my Bella," he assured me, smiling with his teeth again.

I couldn't help but smile back and fidget under his gaze. Yes, he did make me nervous. But for an indescribable reason. I felt as if I had to impress him; to show him I was good enough. The reason I felt like that? I don't know.

"Why... why do you keep calling me that?" I asked, smiling lightly in his direction.

A nervous frown took over his face. "Do you not like it?"

"No! No, it's not that. It's... different," I explained. "And..."

"And what, Bella?"

My mouth opened then closed quickly again. "When you kissed me..."

Briskly, he looked down. "Yes?"

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked, rephrasing the statement.

**WOOT. Jazella. xD :) More soon if I get reviews... ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys rock so far! :) So, the second update in a day.. xx**

A light cough escaped his lips, as he stalled to think of an answer. "I needed to protect you from him," he whispered. "I needed to make it known to you that you do have other options; that you could've been treated so much better for so long and you decided to... stay with him, even though he was hurting you. And after I did it, I realized you could've gotten away, but you loved him so you chose not to. I should've thought before I acted, and I'm sorry for what you're going through, m- Bella."

I literally lost my breath. My heart thudded against my rib cage, and my face burned like crazy. "You... you... Jasper, you should've told me you felt like that."

He shook his head. "Edward would've killed me with his own hands," he told me, his eyes burning like flames. "And what I just told you does not begin to explain the way I feel toward you. When you look at me, when your skin touches mine... it feels like I have blood running through my veins. I could feel a heartbeat in my chest, the weakness in my knees - it's almost as if I'm human again." His eyes met mine, and I couldn't tear my eyes away this time. "You deserve so much more than what my brother had done to you. Hell, it makes me ashamed to call him my brother. No woman needs to be treated that way. And Bella, you're not just a woman. You're extraordinary, and if he was too absent-minded to realize that, too fucking bad on his half."

Slowly, I felt his hand make its way over to mine, laying on top of my skin. The coldness of it made me flinch, but I forced my hand to stay there, my skin against his. "Do you miss him?" I whispered.

Jasper looked directly into my eyes, and I felt as if he could see into my mind, seeing everything I've ever thought, said, did... The feeling gave me chills throughout my body. Maybe this was what he was talking about; the feeling that made him almost alive... as ironic as that sounds.

"If you wouldn't mind," he said, nervously, "I would like to ask permission to kiss you."

I didn't reply. All I did was grasp onto his shirt and yank him toward me, my lips devouring his. I felt his mouth curl into a smile, sending shivers throughout my blood. His forefinger and thumb supported my chin, tilting my lips up to read his even more. The kiss was as sweet and passion-filled as the first we had in the kitchen, and I couldn't believe this was happening. Still, he kept it tasteful, being the gentleman he always was. His tongue tickled mine once before he pulled away, his eyes bright and his lips twitching with a tempting smile.

"Oh, my Bella," he whispered.

I breathed heavily, looking down at our bodies intertwined together. "I call you that because you truly are my Bella," he added. "Unless you say differently."

A smile that had always been there for Jasper broke out finally. "No, I... like it."

He nodded. "Then you are my Bella," he told me, standing up. "I'm going to cook breakfast. You can join me when you'd like to."

"Thank you, Jasper," I replied, excitement growing in me, even though I tried to suppress it. "Not just for breakfast. Thank you for showing me what you mean to me in a new light."

I swear he blushed, but I blinked and it disappeared quickly. Suddenly, he was in front of me again, pressing his lips to my cheek. "My Bella, join me downstairs when you feel up to it." With another kiss to the cheek, he disappeared out the door.

Whenever I was with Edward, a feeling of butterflies swarmed in my stomach. It always reminded me of when I had an awful stomach virus back in Arizona with my mom a couple years ago. The feeling is something that will NEVER disappear from my memory, and every time I think of the color of Edward's eyes, I feel it all over again.

But when Jasper was just in the room, I got a feeling almost similar to it. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach but they weren't ones that reminded me of vomit, or made vomit rush to my throat. They were soft and calming, telling me everything was okay; everything was alright, that they were just there to soothe me. And that's exactly what they did. They made me forget everything that happened in the past week, and it seemed as if they made every single scar Edward had made on my human body rapidly vanish. Now he was gone, and the scars were back, along with the aching hole in my chest.

Immediately, the tears began and I couldn't control them, as usual. I slid my body out of the bed and walked over to the mirror, running my fingers through my hair. Quickly I flung my hair up into a ponytail and rummaged through my drawers, taking my hoodie - that was now soaked in my mournful tears - off and tossing it to the ground.

When I was all done and ready to go down, I was dressed in a pair of lounge pants and a lime green camisole. Rosalie and I had recently went shopping and lately, I've had an addiction to any type of tank tops. So, basically, my whole wardrobe consisted of tank tops, jean shorts, some lingerie that I barely wanted to look at, skinny jeans, and some casual dresses for when Rose and I hung out.

When I finally got the puffy-ness around my eyes to go down, I hurried out of my room and went down the stairs to find Esme and Carlisle standing out on the terrace. I couldn't hear what they were saying because the door was closed, but he looked quite angry - which was different for him - and Esme looked as if she were a sick, innocent puppy being scolded by its owner.

"They're not fighting," Jasper said from in the kitchen, startling me. "Well, maybe they are. But to Carlisle it's just a discussion." A small smile perched on his lips. "Are you hungry?"

**I'll update soon if I get some reviews... :) Tell me what you like and dislike so far - be honest (but not _too_ harsh)!**


	5. Chapter 5

*** I'm only updating so quickly to clarify something, since I've been getting A LOT of questions about it: Alice isn't in the story! But.. that doesn't mean there's no drama. ;) Enjoy. xx**

Suddenly, my stomach growled and was overtaken by butterflies. "A little. What'd you cook?"

He chuckled. "Chocolate chip pancakes," Jasper answered as I entered the kitchen and took a seat across from him.

"Mmm. My favorite," I exclaimed, smiling at him as I gripped onto the syrup bottle.

Again, he laughed lightly, looking down at the table. "I would join you, but I…"

"Don't eat… much," I finished for him, smirking slightly as I doused my pancakes in syrup.

His eyes met mine for a few seconds but he quickly looked away. "I never answered your question," he stated.

I furrowed my brows, putting my fork back down on the plate in front of me. "What question?"

Jasper fidgeted anxiously. "You asked me upstairs if I'd missed Edward."

I looked down at the pancakes he cooked for me. My heart pounded nervously, and I glanced up at him swiftly, trying to take in his emotions as well as he could take in mine. His face, though, was a blank mask. Jasper's eyes were wide and shining, as usual. His jaw was perfect chiseled, just like the muscles on his biceps that were revealed because of the black t-shirt he was wearing at the moment. Hastily, I tore my gaze from his flawless face and nodded. "Oh yeah. But you don't have to answer, Jasper. I see how that could make you… uncomfortable."

A smile so wide stretched across his face, I swear it began at his right ear and stopped at his left. "Oh, Bella. Nothing you could do would make me uncomfortable."

It was weird to have him speak to me in such a… lovely manner, as if I was the only one in the world and he loved me with his whole heart. The way his eyes shone when he spoke to me made my heart take off and leave me with a stuttering mind and a stomach full of butterflies.

But most of all, I loved the way he sounded as if he were straight from Texas.

All I could do was smile back at him, and hear a rumbling come from my stomach. He laughed, showing me his glowing, beautiful rows of teeth yet again. I grinned back at him, taking a fork full of pancakes and shoving it into my mouth.

That's when Esme stomped back in from the terrace with Carlisle far behind her. "Carlisle!" she was shouting, her eyes burning a deep red color. "That's our son you're talking about!"

"You don't know the situation, Esme! For decades, you've been acting as if you know everything that goes on in this house!"

Jasper coughed, gaining their attention. "Esme, Carlisle, maybe you could take this back outside. Bella is trying to eat."

"No, really, it's fine. Don't mind me-" I began, but Esme glared at Jasper and the look in her eyes burned straight through me, silencing my words. It seemed like they burned on the tip of my tongue, disappearing into thin air.

"He's right, Carlisle. Go outside while I pack my things. I'm moving back to Denali," Esme said, sounding calm but threatening.

My heart started panicking.

Carlisle's face turned into an angry mixture of regret, sadness, and pain. Jasper groaned behind me, standing up and pushing his chair away. I knew he could feel his adoptive father's anguish, too, and I didn't know who I felt worse for: the boy who had to deal with everyone else's emotions, or the man who had to deal with his wife leaving to go to Alaska.

That's when Esme disappeared up the stairs, leaving Carlisle looking stricken in the middle of the living room. "Son, it's okay," he told Jasper lowly, even though I could hear it clearly. "It was going to happen sooner or later."

"What exactly happened?" Jazz questioned, as I piled some more pancakes into my mouth and listened intently. _What if it's my fault? _

"As always, she's taking Edward's side," Carlisle said, sighing. "She has always done this. Soon, it'll be over, and she'll be begging for me to take her back."

Jasper stayed quiet, telling his father that maybe he should go hunt. Carlisle agreed and disappeared, leaving the house silent until the blonde boy walked back into the kitchen and took his seat in front of me. "I'm sorry, my Bella. They do this quite often."

I pushed my plate forward, noticing I was full and out of pancakes. "Is this because of me? Because of what happened with Edward?"

His eyebrows pulled together. "No, no. This has been going on for a while. It was never as serious as this time, actually. But this is because… well, Edward had always been Esme's favorite child. We all knew that she would take his side in the end."

Not wanting to say something wrong, I quickly changed the subject and reminded him that he still hadn't answered my question about his brother. He smiled, again, and said lightly, "Of course I miss him, I suppose. What I don't miss is him picking around in my brain," he said, then whispered, "and him hurting you."

"Yeah… I could do without that, too," I murmured, lifting my plate and carrying it to the sink. Jasper, though, quickly took it from my hands and placed it on the counter. "Like I said… you guys _have_ to stop doing that," I added, laughing as I rubbed my head. "So… where are Rose and Emmett?"

Jasper shrugged. "Most likely out shopping. Rosalie was talking about a new dress she wanted, and Emmett was yapping about the new Wii game he saw at Game Stop." With a shake of the head, he smiled and stood in front of me. "He's obsessed with the Wii baseball, still, when we could go out and play in the clearing."

I rolled my eyes. "Typical Emmett."

He chuckled. "Yes, you're sadly correct." A few seconds passed, and all I could do was stand there and smile at him. "Uh… we could do something today. Go to the beach…" Jasper trailed off, running his fingers through his blonde locks. "Whatever takes your mind off of everything that's happening."

Nodding, I crossed my arms over my chest. "I might have to take you up on your offer of going to the beach. Do you mind?"

Jasper smiled, wide. "No, not at all, Darlin'."

**Reviews make Jazella's lips meet. Just sayin. ;D * Feel free to Personal Message me if you have any questions/concerns/suggestions. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont really have any author's notes... xD :) Enjoy. xx**

"Alright," I said, grinning. "I'm gonna go get ready."

"I'll be here when you come down," he reminded me, smiling down at his hands.

Giggling to myself, I hurried up the stairs and ran into my bedroom, closing the door tightly behind me. As soon as I was alone, I thought of what Edward would think of me going to the beach with his brother, Jasper. Instantly, tears brimmed in my eyes and I pushed them back.

_He's gone. Forget about him._

Sighing, I walked further into my room and began searching for my bathing suit. When I found it and tried it on, I stared at myself in the mirror Rosalie gave me. I suppose I looked okay. The bathing suit was sky blue with little ruffles on the top of my breasts, the bottom was just a plain bikini with bows that tied on the sides.

Satisfied with the way I looked, I grabbed a pair of black shorts and my hoodie, hurrying back down to Jasper.

On my way down the stairs, Emmett and Rosalie were entering the house and I was slipping my hoodie over my head.

"Hey guys," I said lightly, and they stared at me like I was a lab rat.

"Hey, Bells," Rosalie said, her voice comforting. "How are you?"

I shrugged, tears filling my eyes once again. "Okay," I whispered.

Suddenly, Jasper was behind me. His arm quickly snaked around my waist, and I gripped harder onto the shorts in my hands so it would bring me back to reality. Every time he touched me, and my skin met with his cold flesh, it seemed to take me to another place; another time. "I'm taking Bella to the beach," he told them smoothly. "Don't make her upset, now."

Emmett's eyes were big. "Are you guys like, together now?"

Jasper's hand slid from my hip to the small of my back, slowly. "No, Emmett," he told him, his voice firm. "Can't we hangout without you jumping to moronic conclusions?"

The tall, muscular boy in front of me chuckled. "Not really. But have fun! I've got me some Wii to play." Briskly, he tapped the bag from Game Stop in his hand. "Rose, you up for some baseball?" Emmett called from in front of the plasma screen TV.

She shook her head, glancing at him from over her shoulder. "No, babe, not right now. Maybe later."

He pouted playfully at her. "You suck, Rose!" With a hearty laugh, he went back to setting up his Wii game.

"Guys, have fun, alright?" Rosalie told Jasper and I, turning back around to face us. "Let go; do what you want."

We both nodded, and he slipped his hand away from my body completely before replying. "Don't worry about us, Darlin'. I'll take care of Bella, here." He smiled down at me, then pulled me against his chest. "I'll have her back soon… and hopefully uninjured."

We all laughed, but Emmett commented, "No shot!"

"Go, leave; he's gonna keep torturing you," Rosalie warned, laughing as she swatted us out of the house. When we were down the steps and heading for Jasper's car, she called, "Again: have fun!"

Jazz and I nodded, replying, "Okay."

We got into Jasper's silver Mercedes and took off, going almost as fast as Edward used to when we were in his Volvo. My heart clenched, and I got sent into a reverie.

*** Flashback **

"Get out!" he hollered, a growl escaping his throat that was animal-like.

For a second, my eyes shot to the speedometer on the dashboard.

_He's going 90 miles an hour. _

"Edward!" I shouted, my voice filled with surprised as I grasped onto the door handle beside me. "You're going to fast! Stop!"

"I said to get the fuck out, Isabella!" he growled, sounding feral. Still, he didn't slow down nor stop the car. My blood boiled and my stomach turned.

_How could I have fallen in love with him? _

"How, Edward? How the hell am I supposed to get out? _You_ tell _me_!"

Quickly, he hissed, and shoved me against the door. Instantly, I knew it was going to cause a bruise on my right bicep. I shouted out in pain from him incredible vampire strength. At times like these, I could swear he didn't love me.

Afraid, I took the second biggest risk I've ever taken in my life.

The first was falling in love with a vampire.

I snatched the handle in the hand and flung the door open. Swiftly (and less graceful than any other person I know), I jumped out of the silver Volvo and darted toward the open area of grass.

Landing on my head and still rolling around, I let out a few groans of pain as I slipped quickly into unconsciousness.

*** End of Flashback**

Whimpering from the memory, I rubbed where the black and blue once was from that night.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper asked, and I realized we were pulled over, on the side of the road. "You told me to stop the car-"

"Oh, I mean - Jasper, I'm sorry. I… was just…"

He sighed. "Remembering."

I nodded, slowly and silently. My heart beat seemed to calm down - and I realized it actually was because Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder. "We don't have to go to the beach, Bella."

Shaking my head, I told him I still wanted to. He made sure I was okay so I assured him I was, and he quickly took off again, down the road and toward the beach.

The car stopped right outside, and I could already smell the ocean. The scent always seemed to calm me down; it made me feel like I was being healed - soothed, even. I didn't even realize Jasper had exited the car until he was at the passenger side, opening the door for me.

I managed to smile up at him, noticing he was already smiling crookedly down at me. "What's on your mind, Bella?"

Squinting against the sun, I told him how much I loved the beach, and how it brought back memories of when my mom and I would go down the shore when I was younger. He then asked me if I had the chance if I would go back to those times, and never had moved to Forks. I thought about it, and shook my head, telling him I wouldn't give this life up for the world. All the did was smile and offer me his arm, and I linked mine with his as he escorted me toward the sand.

*** A half hour later…**

Quickly, I ripped my flip flops from my feet and tossed them on the sand beside me. Running, at human speed, Jasper ran after me, laughing. "Bella, c'mon! I'm not gonna put you in the water, I promise!"

I only shook my head and kept running, but he cheated and came at me with his full speed, taking my waist into his arms. "Take off your hoodie," he whispered into my neck, though I couldn't feel or hear him breathing. "Let's go in the ocean."

"No, I don't do oceans," I replied, giggling as I untangled myself from his grasp. I turned around to face him, realizing he looked perplexed yet amused. Knowing what he was going to ask, I said, "I've had a bad experience."

His eyebrow went up and he smiled, still. "I'll keep you in my arms at all times. I won't even go far out, Bella."

Biting my lip, I contemplated it. He wouldn't let me get hurt, and I knew that. He _would_ protect me, and I trusted him with my life for some odd reason. "Fine."

A grin so bright it could've beaten out the sun spread across his face. I couldn't help but smile widely back at him, observing the tiny sparkle in his eye.

I hurriedly tore the hoodie from my body, revealing my blue bathing suit. His eyes met with my exposed skin but being the gentleman he was, Jasper didn't stare for long. He met my eyes again and offered my his arm, allowing me to take it.

He led me into the cold water, then quickly lifted my legs into his arms so I was lying bridal style against his chest. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, smiling willingly. I'm not sure why, but I wanted to look at him. I wanted to see his face, even though I'd seen it not even seconds before I was looking out into the ocean. So, I looked up, analyzing his features.

Jasper Hale was fully equipped with perfectly chiseled cheekbones, bronze-colored eyes, a cute nose, and flawlessly pale skin. His chest was carved nicely, too, along with the abs that rested on his abdomen. Actually, his biceps were just as beautiful as the rest of his body. They were perfect - just like him.

Not realizing he was chuckling, I snapped out of the daze I was in. "What?" I asked, kind of breathless.

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's just… you're so filled with these strong emotions and it's odd, because I can't seem to decipher each one as quickly as you're putting them out."

A giggle escaped my lips. "Big, bad vampire can't spy on my emotions?" I joked.

Smirking, now, he set me down into the water, but I rapidly jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. This only made him laugh heartily, just as Emmett does when I trip randomly. I scowled at him. "You put me down!"

Another laugh passed through his lips. "Yeah! On sand!"

Pressing my foot down, I realized we barely entered the water yet. Blushing wildly, I nodded, unhooking my leg from his waist so I could stand by myself. Then, I frowned, realizing his arms were by his sides, now. "You said you wouldn't let me out of your arms."

Jasper only smiled and pulled me to his chest, so I could feel the coldness radiating from his skin. I gasped lightly, but relaxed and sunk into his chest. "Oh, my Bella…"

I sighed, tiredly, but couldn't seemed to wipe the smile off my face. "Can we try something?"

He pulled away to look down at me, his eyebrows pulled together in the middle. "What is it, Bella?"

Grinning, I took his hand and dragged him out of the water.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN. ;) What could she want? REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

*** Enjoy this, & don't forget that if you have any questions, you can PM me. :) OH, and thanks for all the reviews! I wuvs you guys! :D**

The whole time I pulled Jasper off the beach and up the hill nearby, he asked me why I was feeling the way I did: anxious. I only laughed, smiling the whole way up the hill.

When we were perched on a cliff, overlooking the ocean, Jasper turned to me. "What are you doing, Bel-"

"Edward would've never let me do this," I explained, smiling. "Even though he did terrible things to me, he would never want me to cliff dive."

His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. "You want to _cliff dive_?"

I nodded frantically. "C'mon! Jazz, it'll be fun. You don't have to do it, if you don't want to. But I do! Please?"

Jasper's eyes searched mine for an explanation. He shook his head, running his fingers through his blonde, curly locks of hair. "You're crazy!"

Laughing, I told him he was correct.

Quickly, he looked toward me. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Why not? I have a bulletproof vampire to protect me."

His whole expression changed from astonished to smug in a second. A smirk was plastered on his lips, and when he spoke, he sounded the most Texan I had ever heard come from him. "You like that, dontchu, Darlin'?"

My cheeks blushed and I grinned like a fool. "I do! Does that make you let me go cliff diving?"

Jasper sighed. "Only if I can come with you."

I continued grinning. "Thank you! C'mon, c'mon, let's go."

All we both could do was smile nervously as Jasper's arms snaked around my waist and pulled me to his rock hard body. I looked up at him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"If we die," I told him, smirking, "I wanna do something."

His eyebrows pulled together, but his expression softened when I placed a soft, chaste kiss on his mouth. My fingers played in his hair for a few seconds before I forgot to breathe and pulled away, blushing harder than ever.

"Ready?" he asked, sneering.

I nodded, tucking my lips in my mouth as we dove off the cliff, heading straight for the water.

Okay, so I couldn't help it. I let out the loudest, heart wrenching shriek that has ever escaped my body. My stomach felt like it was at my crotch and it seemed as if I was going to throw up my lungs. Even though I felt all those things, I can honestly say I've never felt more invincible in my life.

Before I knew it, I hit the water with a splash, still holding onto Jasper as though I'd never see him again. And, the next thing I knew, he was chuckling into my soaking wet hair and stroking my head as I was squeezed against his chest, afloat in the ocean.

"We didn't die," he told me, smiling as he swept away the drenched locks of hair from his face.

I did the same, licking my lips. "The kiss was still worth it."

He laughed and open-mouth kissed my forehead. Shivers started up my spine and landed on my fingertips, which were twirling a piece of his hair between them.

"You're in water, and not freaking out," he said, sounding impressed. "I'm surprised."

Rolling my eyes, I slapped his shoulder playfully, and he let out a (pointless) shriek of "pain." Winking, he said, "Ouch, Bella. Ouch."

I stuck my tongue out at him and wrapped my legs around his waist. And, there we stood, floating in the ocean, staring into each others' eyes. The corners of his lips twitched, as if he were going to smile. Instead, he leaned forward, taking my upper lip into his mouth.

First, the kiss was slow and completely smooth. That was until my fingers ran up and down his chest, and he gasped, pushing me back into the water. My legs didn't unhook from his waist, and I opened my lips, finally getting him to slide his tongue into my mouth. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, letting everything around us disappear. Nothing mattered, no one existed - except us two.

His kiss was romantic yet smoldering hot, which sent warm chills through my body. A smile was on his lips when he pulled away and unraveled my hands from in his hair, and placed them on his shoulders instead. The next thing I knew, we were on the sand, his face smothered in my neck and my face in his chest. Jasper sent little kisses on my skin, groaning against the temptation of breaking it with his teeth. I let out a tiny moan, receiving a hiss from the adorable blonde vampire in my arms.

This all quickly ended when he jumped, pressing his back to my chest and pushing me backwards. I realized Embry, Quil, and Jacob had strode onto the beach, a wide smirk on Jake's lips.

"Hey, I ain't gonna try anything," Jacob said, putting his hands up. "I actually like you." My eyebrows pulled together in confusion until I realized he was talking about Jasper. "Finally, Bella. You're with the right Cullen."

Now, I was even more puzzled. But I laughed when Jasper replied, "Actually, I'm a Hale." Again, his Texas twang came out and brought a swarm of butterflies to my belly. "But I guess you could say I'm a Cullen."

Jacob smiled, genuinely. "So, what's going on with you two? Where'd the big bad vampire, Edward, go?"

Chills began at my toes and ended up on my neck. "Nothing is going on, Jake," I insisted, sliding my feet into my flip flops which were conveniently right next to us. "We're just gonna go."

Jasper shook his head and took hold of my wrist. "We don't have to go, Bella," he said lowly. "Only if you want to."

I nodded, licking my lips as I tied my hair back into a ponytail and reached for my hoodie. "No, I - I just want to rest. I'm tired… from all the running and diving and stuff." My cheeks blushed at how stupid I sounded, but they turned pale when he shot a dorky grin back at me.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot you weren't living with Charlie anymore," Jake said, crossing his arms over his naked chest. "And you never told me where Edward went."

Unsure, I looked toward Jasper for an answer. Looking calm and collected, he tucked his arms behind his back like he always did, and said smoothly, "He's in Italy visiting his birth parents, Jacob. We're not sure when he'll be back, of course."

The wolf-boy in front of me narrowed his eyes. "And he knows his 'brother' and girlfriend are…" Slowly, he trailed off, obviously doubtful of his choice of words.

"We're not dating," Jasper said quickly. "I just… need to show Bella that there are more options, I suppose."

Feeling quite awkward, I decided it was time for me to speak. "Jake, Edward and I broke up. But, please, don't tell Charlie just yet, okay? I'll explain it later."

A look of pure amusement flashed on Jacob's face. "_You broke up? _Why?"

"Maybe we should go," Jasper whispered, his lips a straight line.

I nodded. "Jake, I'll text you or… something later." With a slight and weary smile, I took Jazz's hand and walked off the beach and into his silver Mercedes.

*** At the Cullens'…**

Jasper, with his arm linked with mine, strut into the house effortlessly. Emmett was poised in front of the television, a Wii paddle still held in his hand. It seemed as if he was still begging Rosalie to verse him in a game of baseball, and she was - as usual - ignoring his requests and reading her magazine while sprawled out on the couch.

"Hey! Did you guys have a nice time?" Rosalie asked, grinning as she set her book down and ran toward us, practically giving me whiplash.

I nodded, breathless. "Yeah, a great time."

Jasper's eyebrows raised and he glanced at me before turning back to Rose. "Yeah. We ran into a few of the mutts."

Emmett groaned, then tossed the controller onto the pearl white couch behind him. "Did you kill any wolves without me?" he whined.

This forced a giggle out of me, and I covered my mouth in embarrassment. I shouldn't have found that funny, but it seemed as if I were in a fairytale at the moment so I figured I'd make the best of it since I could wake up from a dream I didn't know I was having any second now.

"No, Em," Rosalie said, scowling at him from over her shoulder. "They didn't kill any of the pack." She then turned back to us, her lips pursed. "So, what happened?" That's when she noticed we were linked by arms, and a smile was now on her face. "Did you guys…"

"Make out?" Emmett said, grinning cockily. "Rose, it's written all over Jasper's face."

Jazz hissed and attacked his adoptive brother playfully, taking him down to the ground. They wrestled around for a few minutes, giving me time to talk to Rosalie.

"Hey, Bella, are you okay?" she asked, her eyes concerned. "This is a big step…"

I nodded, totally agreeing with her. "I know, I know. That's why I'm taking it slow with Jasper."

She bit her lip. "I have to say… he really, really likes you. Don't let him down. And if you have to… let him down easily."

Surprised that she would think I could _ever_ let Jasper down, I stuttered a bit. "I wouldn't-"

"I know, Bella!" A light laugh tickled her lips. "It's just… he's more _emotional_ than most guys." We both laughed at the irony, just as Jasper and Emmett separated themselves and Jazz strode over to my side.

"Bella, would you like me to take you upstairs so you can rest?" he asked, linking my arm with his again.

I smiled, but shook my head dismissively. "You don't have to. I can-"

He shook his head, too. "No, it would be an honor, my Bella."

Rosalie giggled, winking at me discreetly before taking off into the kitchen. I blushed and turned to Jasper. "Really, you don't have to."

"But I want to," he replied, still smiling down at me.

Giving in, I told him, "Okay" and allowed him to escort me up the stairs.

*** I'm loving this story so far, and it's a lot of fun to write. :) Do you guys like it so far? Should I change anything? Have any suggestions? (Try not to be too harsh on me! xD) xx**


	8. Chapter 8

*** All lyrics to "Haven't Met You Yet" in this chapter belong to Michael Buble - I don't own anything! (: Oh, and since the question came up, I'll clarify: When Jazz & Bella went to the beach, it wasn't sunny out. And anyway, no one was there except the pack - so it doesn't matter if they saw him sparkling. x)**

When we reached my bedroom, I opened the door and stepped aside to let him in. "I'll leave soon," Jasper told me with a smile, insisting that I didn't want him there. That's when I grabbed a pair of lounge clothes and hurried into the bathroom across the hall, leaving him in my room.

When I came back, he was sitting on my bed, twirling my cell phone between his fingers. He realized I was there and stood up, telling me he'd leave now so I could sleep.

I sighed. "What can I say to make you stay?" My fingers played with the collar of his t-shirt, as I avoided eye contact. I was way too exhausted for butterflies.

Jasper tilted my chin up and placed the sweetest kiss I've ever felt on my lips. "You don't have to say anything," he whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist. His eyes fell closed as his forehead met with mine. "I'll stay."

Nodding, I felt a smile tempt my lips. "Why must you always seem to make me un-tired?"

A chuckle left his lips and he parted his body from mine. "Oh, Bella." He looked down at the floor but quickly met my body, running his fingers through my hair.

_Oh, hey, butterflies._

"Let's get you to bed," he murmured, lifting my body in his arms as he slowly walked toward the bed and set me down on the mattress. Then, quickly, he slid in next to me and encircled my waist in his arms.

I gasped lightly and turned, cuddling into his chest. Feeling his lips on my hair, I was taken into a memory when he began humming.

*** Flashback **

When I first started dating Edward, I was visiting the Cullen household. Edward and I were in his bedroom, but I had to go to the bathroom so I began roaming the hallway, looking for my destination.

That's when I heard a guitar strumming and a harmonious voice coming from one of the bedrooms in the long, narrow hallway. So, out of curiosity, I held my ear next to the door and listened intently.

"_Oh you know it'll all turn you'll make me work so we can work to work it I promise you, kid, to give so much more than I get…Yeah, I just haven't met you yet…"_

Suddenly, the voice and the guitar seized, and I hurried down the hall in hopes whoever was singing in the room wouldn't know I was listening. Finally, I found the bathroom and when I was done, scurried back into Edward's room.

"Whose room is the fourth one down the hall?" I asked, biting my lip.

Edward rolled his eyes and said, "Jasper's."

I nodded and bit my lip, replaying the words to the song he was singing over and over again in my head. The melody had been so beautiful… and his voice…

*** End of Flashback**

"Jasper?" I whispered, my voice muffled by his chest.

He nodded. "Yes, my Bella?"

"There was a song you were singing a while back… when I first met you," I told him. "I listened outside of your bedroom door, while I was still with… Edward. Do you remember it?"

A light laugh came from him and carried itself gracefully through the air. "I knew you were there," he explained. "I wanted to come out and say, 'Hello,' but I couldn't work up the courage…"

All I could do was smile into his t-shirt. "Can you sing the song for me?"

There was a short pause before he began whispering the lyrics.

"_I'm not surprised Not everything lasts I've broken my heart so many times, I stop keeping track. Talk myself in I talk myself out I get all worked up And then I let myself down…"_

Before I knew it, I was taking a deep breath and falling into a deep sleep, in the arms of Jasper Hale.

*** Later that night…**

I woke up at around 11:00 P.M., to the sound of Emmett laughing hysterically outside of my bedroom. That's when I realized Jasper was no longer next to me, and I was in an empty bed. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and swung my legs over the side of my bed and hurried to the door.

When I opened the door, I found Emmett and Jasper standing on the other side. Em was laughing and Jasper had his lips tucked in his mouth and looked quite angry. "What are you guys doing-"

"Bella!" Jazz shouted, jumping back as if he didn't know I was there. He slyly shot a "don't speak" glance at Emmett before turning back to me.

Em caught his breath and ran his fingers through his dark, disheveled hair. "Jasper was just telling me-"

Suddenly, Jasper turned and slammed his "brother" against the wall, pinning him there by his neck. All Emmett did, though, was chuckle. "Hey! Let me tell 'er!" he hollered, pushing Jazz off him.

"Bella, maybe you should go back to bed. You look tired-"

I giggled. "Emmett, tell me."

The blonde boy's expression changed and he looked shocked but didn't protest against my will. He simply stepped back and looked down at his feet.

Slowly, I leaned against the doorway and folded my arms over my chest as Emmett began speaking. "He was telling me about all this stuff how he's never found someone as special as you, Bella, and he thinks you might be his soul mate and-"

"Alright! If I wanted her to know, I'd tell her!" Jasper said, shoving Emmett's chest so he'd shut up. Em only laughed and stepped back, putting his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"I'll leave, I'll leave," he said, then took off down the stairs.

I hadn't noticed my face was like a tomato until Jasper turned to me. "Jazz?"

He looked at me through his eyelashes, looking as if he were human, he'd be blushing. "Yes, my Bella?"

Almost completely breathless, I choked out the words. "Do you really feel that way?"

A small smile that reminded me of Edward fell upon his pink, tempting lips. "I do."

Quickly, I bit my lip. "Can you come in here?" My hand reached out and took his wrist in my fingers.

"Sure," he whispered, following me in the door.

Briskly, I shut it behind me and when he turned around, gripped onto the collar of his shirt and pulled him forcefully to my body. He hit me with a thud and I gasped, being pinned against the wall beside the door. His hands met with the wall by both sides of my head, and his lips connected with my lips.

An undeniable feeling pulsed through my veins and stung my fingertips which were trailing up and down Jasper's pale, flawless face.

_Lust._

I knew he felt it, too. Well, duh. He was a fucking empath. _It's going to be quite hard to lie to him_, I realized.

"Oh, Bella!" he shouted, grinning as he flung his arms around my waist and pulled me back, walking until we reached the bed. My legs were still around his waist when we both hit the mattress, not breaking the kiss.

With his cold body against mine, I couldn't feel better. Everything disappeared: the pain, the ache for Edward, the anguish, the disbelief…

That's when his lips separated from mine and he shook his head, throwing himself off the bed and running his hands through his hair. "What the fuck?" he muttered to himself, sounding feral. The Southern gentleman departed, and there in front of me stood a blood-thirsty, angry vampire.

And, for the second time in all my knowing of Jasper, I was afraid.

My hands shook and I backed up, slamming my body against the headboard. Shakily, I called out, "Emmett!"

In less than a second, the tall, muscular boy arrived in my bedroom, taking Jasper by the waist and yanking him away from the bed. I felt tears rush into my eyes, just as Rosalie and Carlisle entered the room.

"Get Jasper out of here!" Carlisle hollered to Emmett, rushing over to me. "Bella, Bella, did he hurt you?"

I shook my head quickly, wiping away a few escaping tears. "No, but he - he growled…"

Rosalie approached me and took my hand softly. "What happened?"

Blinking a few times, I couldn't stop shaking my head. "We were…"

Esme sauntered in the room, her arms crossed over her chest. Somehow, in the midst of all this commotion, she was smirking. "They were kissing, nonetheless."

Carlisle sent a cold glare in her direction then turned to me. "Don't mind her," he told me, not caring about whether she heard or not.

"You think it's okay that Jasper and Bella are dating? You think it's going to be okay with Edward-"

"Edward is _dead_!" I yelled, anger rising in my chest. "He's gone, Esme! Get it through your fucking skull, alright? Jasper and I _are not _dating, and we're _not_ doing anything to Edward!"

A look of astonishment crossed over Rose's face, and she stayed silent. However, Carlisle spoke. "Esme, you should leave now."

She only shook her head and stayed, stone-faced, in the center of my room. "That's _my son _you're disrespecting," she hissed at me. "You'll pay for it, oh, precious little Bella." The sarcasm in her voice was enough to knock over a cow. "You'll see." Before our eyes, she ran, disappearing from the area.

"Please, Bella. Don't get worked up about it," Carlisle said soothingly, stroking my arm. Even though they were all comforting me, the tears wouldn't stop. She was right. If Edward was here, he wouldn't like me being with his brother. Not at all.

*** -bites nails in anticipation- If I get some reviews I'll update... MUAHA! ;)))**


	9. Chapter 9

*** So, I'm not sure if I have any notes... just enjoy! :) xx**

"I'm going to go see how Jasper is doing," Carlisle said softly, then exited the bedroom. That's when Rosalie lifted herself and sat next to me on the bed.

"Why did he freak out like that?" she asked, biting her perfect, pink lip.

I ran my fingers through my hair and rested my face in my palms. "All we were doing was kissing. I'm not sure."

There was silence until she tugged my face toward her and grasped onto my bottom lip, pulling it down. She grimaced quickly and jumped back, yelling for Carlisle. Her mouth covered her face. "I'm surprised the others didn't smell it yet," she whispered to herself, then shook her head.

"What? Rose, what's wrong?"

I could've sworn she turned even paler. "Your lip is bleeding." With that, she disappeared, and in came Carlisle.

*** Later…**

The father of the Cullens was done stitching up my lip where Jasper had bit down too hard. Surprisingly, it left a huge gash in my bottom lip and even needed to be stitched. _This would only happen to me. _

"Bella?"

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"Do you want me to get my son for you?" he asked, referring to Jasper. I looked down at my hands then back into his golden eyes.

"Only if you think he'll be okay around me," I whispered.

He nodded. "I'll check."

In about a minute, Jasper was standing at my doorway, his arms behind is back and his eyes blank. They were black, I noticed, not his usual beautiful bronze.

"Jazz," I murmured, pulling the covers over my body.

He remained silent.

"Jasper, I'm not afraid of you," I insisted, trying to push my fear into the back of my mind, even though I'm sure he felt it anyway.

I heard him say, "I saw the fear in your eyes, my Bella. Don't lie to me."

Sighing, I pushed the blankets off me and hurried over to him, taking his arms away from his back and holding his hands in mine. "Can you stop doing that? I'm only afraid of losing you, Jasper."

His eyes stayed cold and hard, leaving me confused - I was unable to read him. "I'll never be good for you, Bella."

I shook my head. "That's a lie."

A pathetic laugh escaped his sensual lips. "Oh, I wish it was."

"It is! What can I do to prove it to you? Jasper, you mean the world to me!"

And, for once this whole encounter, his eyes met mine. A sparkle passed through them, giving me a bit of hope. "You only want me to mean the world to you! You need me to fill the void Edward left, Bella! Stop lying to both of us! It's not worth it!"

My eyebrows knitted together and I stepped back, dropping his hands. Tears filled my eyes and I shook my head. "I'll see you tomorrow," I choked out, before slamming the door and running back to my bed.

*** The next day… **

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Groaning, I rolled over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Bella! I talked to Jake yesterday," Charlie said, sounding joyful. "He said he saw you and the other Cullen boy on the beach. Is anything going on?"

My heart squeezed. _How could I have forgotten? _"He's not a Cullen, dad. Well, technically he is but… he's a Hale."

There was a pause. "Oooookay," he added, sounding quite confused. "Whatever his last name is, what happened to Edward?"

I lost my breath quickly, just at the sound of his name. _When would I get used to it? _"Uh… he's out, again."

"I don't buy it," Charlie said quickly. "You can tell me if you two broke up. After all, I need to know, Bells - you're living at his damn house."

"Dad, believe me: they're family to me, no matter who I may be dating," I replied. "I'll tell you the details when I figure them out for myself. Can I get back to sleeping now?"

"Oh, oh, right! Sorry, Bella," he said. "Good morning, by the way. Bye."

"Bye." With that, I hung up the phone and turned over in my bed, realizing Emmett was lying there. I gasped, jumping up and out of the bed with a scream.

All he did was hold his stomach as he laughed hysterically. "You yell like a puny little human girl! Do it again, do it again!"

I scowled at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Get out, Em! I'm trying to sleep."

"Jasper won't stop whining about you," he said, ignoring me completely as he slid out of the bed. "He's all upset over your fight last night."

The only thing I did was look down at my hands and wait for him to continue. "I think he really loves you, Bella," he whispered softly. "I've never seen him like this. Of course, he's always been emotional, but that's Jasper - the empath. Now, whenever you look at him, his smile is… nauseating. And when you _don't _look at him, his frown is contagious."

I swallowed hard, shifting awkwardly in my place under his eyes. "So, you're saying I should just forgive him for saying that I'm practically using him when I'm _not_?"

"No, Bella. Not at all. I'm saying for you to just… hear him out," he explained. "He deserves you, and you deserve him. He's a great guy, Bell. Give him a chance."

Suddenly, my mouth felt dry and I blushed, earning a chuckle from Emmett. "I like him," I whispered, "a lot. And I wish I would've known that sooner."

"Then go tell him!" he shouted, grinning like an idiot.

"Emmett, I tried showing him that last night," I said, blushing an even darker red. "And you saw what happened."

He looked down. "You wanted to _fuck_ him?" That's when I noticed he was only looking down to hide his laughter.

"No! Emmett! Get the hell out, would you?" I shouted, running around the bed to smack him over and over again until he left my bedroom. Even though I failed getting him to fully leave, he made it to the doorway, still laughing. "You can't take anything seriously!"

Em laughed and shook his head. "Yes I can! Look, go talk to him-"

"Yeah, as if he didn't hear our whole conversation already," I murmured sternly, glaring at him.

"Actually, he didn't. He's out hunting with Carlisle. But, as for Rosalie, she heard the whole thing." A sweet, innocent smile crossed his lips. "Oh, she said she wanted to take you to Port Angeles or something." With a shrug, he disappeared down the stairs and I made my way slowly to Rosalie's room, my eyes narrow and heavy from the feeling of being overly tired.

When I opened the door to her room, I found her scribbling in a notebook, sitting cross-legged on her bed. Why she had one? I don't know, but she did. Shrugging mentally, I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me, just as she lifted the book from her lap and placed it on her bedside table.

"Hey, Bella," she said, tucking a strand of her straight, blonde hair behind her ear. "How are you? Feeling better?"

I shifted my weight to my left leg and pushed my hair away from my face. "Yeah, I'll be okay," I whispered, my voice strained. "What were you doing?"

Rosalie looked down at her hands, a small smile on her frail-looking face. "Just… writing. I like to write poems. Songs, sometimes."

My eyebrows lifted and I walked over to her bed, sitting down gently. "I'm your best friend, and you didn't tell me you write?"

She laughed, knowing I was only joking. "I'd rather keep it private. Only you and Jasper know."

I flinched at the sound of his name being carried through the air, but luckily, Rosalie didn't question it. "What about Emmett?"

"The only thing he cares about in this room is sex," she said, laughing. "He wouldn't understand why I like writing, anyway."

Nodding, I knew how she felt. "You like it because you can get all your feelings out without telling someone."

Her golden eyes sparkled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. How do you know?"

My heart ached for a moment, but it quickly faded. "I get mine out by simply crying. It's… a lot easier than writing, actually."

She stayed quiet, and I knew that she didn't know what to say. So, I spoke to change the subject. "Won't Emmett know now that you said it? He can hear you…"

Rosalie laughed lightly. "He may seem mean and ruthless, but actually, he's nice enough not to eavesdrop. He chooses not to listen, thank God."

I giggled. "Can I ask you a question, Rose?"

Looking concerned, now, she nodded, pursing her lips. "Yeah, sure."

"Has Jasper ever… been with a human?"

Her beautiful eyes widened. "You mean intimately?"

Quickly, I shook my head. "No! No, not like that. But… answer that, too."

She tossed her head back and laughed, making me confused. "Okay. Well, I'm not actually sure. He's the more secretive one of the family, but him and I are close, so I can almost-positively say that no, he hasn't had sex with a human. But, I do know that he has had a human girlfriend but had to break up with her because he…" Slowly, she trailed off, looking uneasy.

"He tried to drink her blood," I whispered.

Gracefully, she nodded and slipped off the bed. I realized she was wearing a black, lace trimmed, mini dress that hugged her body just perfectly. Of course, she looked amazing in everything but today, she was especially beautiful. Hell, all of the Cullens were gorgeous! "C'mon, we're going to Port Angeles," she stated, grabbing my arm and tearing me from the bed.

I stumbled after her, objecting the whole way. "Wait, I have to get a shower and get ready-"

"Well hurry!" she said, giggling. "I'm gonna go… 'talk' to Emmett while you pretty yourself up." With a wink, she disappeared almost as quickly as her husband had earlier.

I sighed and trudged into my bedroom, then hurried to the window and peered out of it. I could see clearly into the trees where Carlisle was standing. I looked more to the left and realized Jasper was curled up in a ball next to a tree, with his head in his hands. Carlisle walked over and wrapped his arm around his son, who looked up at his father with red, sad eyes. Frowning, I quickly closed the curtain and rummaged through my drawers.

I wasn't going to Port Angeles with Rosalie before I spoke to Jasper.

*** Did you liiike it? Love it? REVIEW! :D xx**


	10. Chapter 10

*** This chapter is longer than most chapters, so... thank me by reviewing. ;]**

I quickly got changed into my favorite sweater with a big pink heart on it, and a pair of black skinny jeans. After slipping my feet into my high tops and brushing my teeth, I snuck out of the house and into the clearing where Carlisle and Jasper were located.

My feet crunched against the fall leaves, and I looked around. Something blurred in the corner of my eye, and then the same happened on the other side. I gasped and stepped back, but heard a soft, comforting chuckle.

"Bella, it's only me," Carlisle said, coming from behind me. "Are you looking for Jasper?"

I turned around and ran my fingers through my hair nervously as I nodded. "Yeah. I need to talk to him."

He smiled. "He'd be pleased to see you, Bella. Go into the woods further, and up the mountain - I'll take you if you'd like."

Figuring that'd probably be best, I took a deep breath. "Yeah, could you?"

Carlisle laughed and walked ahead of me, motioning for me to follow him. I did as he requested and trailed after him, practically running to keep up with his pace.

As I followed after him, I thought of what I'd say to Jasper. _I'm sorry? Actually, Bella, that doesn't always fix everything_, I told myself.

In about two minutes, Carlisle and I had reached the mountain top he was talking about. Edward had taken me here when I found out he was a vampire. His skin had sparkled like a thousand diamonds, and I thought I'd never seen anything more beautiful. Well, this very day proved me absolutely wrong.

There Jasper was, standing on the tip of the mountain. He was wearing a pair of loose jeans that slightly revealed his boxers in the back, and his torso was bare. The sun was shining directly on him as if he were in a spotlight.

At that moment, I realized that's exactly where he deserved to be.

He was the most amazingly beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. Jasper Hale was ten times more gorgeous than Edward, the man I thought I loved.

But… I did love Edward, didn't I?

Honestly, I couldn't even count the amount of things that were racing through my mind. And, the next thing I knew, I was standing alone with Jasper on the mountain. Carlisle left without a word, leaving me to whisper, "Jazz…"

He turned around, slowly, and I nearly fell over. The breath in my lungs squeezed out quickly, and I grasped at my heart to make sure it was still beating.

"Who told you I was here?" he asked, sounding surprised. His bronze eyes sparkled, almost as much as his vampire skin.

I shook my head, glancing from the floor then back up to him. "Carlisle."

His blonde hair fell into his eye for a moment. "Would you like to sit down?" he asked, as he, too, took a seat on a large rock nearby. He skin stopped sparkling because he stepped into the shade, giving my heart a bit of a break.

"I - yeah, yeah, I guess," I stuttered, walking over to him. I took a seat beside him and looked down at my hands. No words could describe how I felt, but I'll try.

It seemed to me as if a million butterflies had thrown up in my stomach, then laid ninety-four eggs that were now hatching and rising in my throat.

Well… I tried.

"Bella," he began, "I wanna say something."

I nodded. "Go ahead, because… I don't know if I could talk right now."

Oddly, a smile was now on his lips. "Why?"

"You… you're…"

He laughed nervously. "Look at me, Bella. Please."

So, I did what he said and forced myself to look into his eyes, rather than his clearly shown abs. "Talk. Hurry. Rosalie is forcing me to go to Port Angeles."

Jasper let out a small laugh. "Bella, we can talk later."

I shook my head. "You, Jasper, are right now my number one priority," I explained. "I want to talk to you, even if I miss going shopping with your sister… which I wouldn't completely mind missing."

Still smiling, he now looked away.

Okay. So I couldn't fucking help myself! I let my eyes wander over his gorgeously exposed torso. His abs… biceps… _Ugh! Focus, Bella!_

"Bella…"

I quickly snapped out of it, realizing he didn't notice I was staring at him. Okay, he did notice, but he didn't say anything about it. I knew that because of the smirk on his face.

My face burned as I blushed and forced myself to look away.

"I… want to be with you for all of eternity," he whispered, playing with his fingers. "And I've been so worried about making you want the same with me, that I haven't been paying much attention to my actions. I can't even touch you, kiss you, or even… breathe next to you without wanting to make you mine - in many more ways than one."

Honestly, I couldn't control what I said at the moment. So, I blurted a few things, unaware of what I was saying until I actually said it. "And you think I don't want the same? This past month, I was so blind to what I was doing, Jasper. My life revolved around Edward, and I realize, now, that he wasn't at all the one I was supposed to be with."

Jasper turned and met my eyes. "You… I - Really? You really mean that?"

Not being able to resist any longer, I let my fingers reach out and linger over the abs on his stomach. "You're absolutely gorgeous, Jazz. More beautiful than Edward…"

This time, he snickered. "Why, thank you, Darlin'. But don't flatter me… I'm not done talking to you." Softly, I felt his lips lingering on my jaw. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the butterflies for once, welcoming them in my stomach. "I'm so sorry."

I shook my head, letting my fingers fall into his curly, blonde hair. "Don't be, please. I understand. I'm not sure if you've realized, but I've gotten used to the people I love trying to eat me."

He laughed and pulled away from my skin to look into my eyes. "And… I'm not sure if you've caught on, but… I'm kind of in love with you." His voice was a whisper, but enough to bring chills to my spine and butterflies in my throat.

I quickly swallowed the now-annoying pests down, but unwillingly lost my breath. "And… I could see myself falling in love with you," I murmured, wanting to break out into a grin and giggles when he smiled down at me. "My heart is weak right now, and I'm more vulnerable than ever. What can I say? You're… growing on me."

Jasper's eyes sparkled, causing me to wrap my arms around his waist. He chuckled and pulled me closer, wrapping his left arm around my shoulders. His soft lips met with my head, and he lifted my chin to kiss my mouth. I sighed and splayed my fingers over his abdomen, my fingertips tracing his washboard abs in the process.

"We wouldn't want my sister going to Port Angeles without you, Darlin'," he said, smiling crookedly at me as I slid from his arms and stood up in front of him. "I'm going to go hunting… clear my mind. Go on, my Bella. Enjoy yourself."

My head shook in protest. "You're coming with me."

His eyes widened. "No, I-"

"Please?" I implored, leaning down to peck his soft lips just once.

A low breath escaped his lips, almost like a gasp and a sigh mixed. "F-fine. But ask Rosalie first."

I giggled. "Okay. I'll be right back."

He smiled and quickly stood up, taking my hand in his. I glanced down at our interlocked fingers and then back up at Jasper, who was watching me curiously. "I'll come with you, my Darlin'."

My cheeks blushed and I swiftly looked away from his golden gaze. "All right, then. Let's go."

The next thing I knew, he was grinning. "Wanna know the shortcut?"

My brows furrowed. "There's a short-"

Then, all of a sudden, he lifted me into his arms and took off, practically giving me whiplash as he whipped through the trees at vampire speed. I gasped and hid my face in the nape of his neck, listening to the soft and melodic chuckles come from the boy I was falling extremely fast for.

Jasper was catching me, but I was falling at rapid speed… almost as fast as he could run.

The feeling of the wind against my bright red and fuming cheeks brought me into a deep memory.

*** Flashback **

I was flung onto Edward's back angrily, and a grunt passed through my chest. "Ed-Edward!" I shouted, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist for my safety. "What the hell, Ed-"

Then, suddenly, he took off, running at a speed I had never experienced in my lifetime. I couldn't find it in me to scream, since I was at a loss for breath. And, the next thing I knew, we were standing on a mountaintop - the same one Jasper and I were just on.

Edward shoved me against the rocky wall of the mountain, his eyes completely black. I groaned against the pain in my back and let my eyes flutter closed.

"Look at me!" he yelled, his cold breath washing over my face as he gripped onto my neck even tighter. "Bitch, fucking look at me! Open your damn eyes!"

With all of the effort I had in me, I forced my eyelids open and stared into his eyes of nothingness. But, however, the growl he released was filled with anger and frustration. Knowing it was toward me twisted my stomach around nonstop. I don't even remember what I did… if I even did anything.

"Edward, please-"

He only shoved me harder against the rocks behind me, earning a breathless gasp from my lips. His mouth devoured mine violently, while his hand still gripped onto my neck. I wriggled under his grasp and pushed against his chest, virtually feeling the rage building against my hand.

Then, to end my dismay, I heard footsteps. "Shut the fuck up, bitch," he muttered and stepped back, smiling admiringly.

It broke my heart to know it was the fakest thing I'd ever seen in my life.

"Rosalie, I was just showing the view up here to my Bella, here," he said, turning to his adoptive sister who was now perched next to us.

She smiled, her honey colored eyes glowing even though no sun was shining. "Are you guys having a good time?"

My hand grasped at the mark Edward made on the skin of my neck and I unwillingly nodded, looking at him for the answer.

He smiled, still falsely, and said, "Yes, Rosalie. An amazing time. Bella loves it up here! Who would've known, with her fear of heights and all that."

Rose giggled. "Bella, even though you're having a great time here - obviously - would you like to join me on a trip to Port Angeles? I've found this dress-"

I laughed. "Sure, I'll come with you. I just have to get my purse from your house."

With a nod, she ran over to me and linked her arm with mine. "Sorry, Edward!" She giggled. "I'm taking your woman." We both laughed and took off toward the Cullen household, and I didn't bother to look back.

*** End of Flashback **

"Bella! Bella, please!" Jasper was shouting, his voice strained. If he were able to cry, he would be bawling. "Please, my Bella, oh… my Bella…"

I gasped coming out of my reverie, realizing I was lying on my back under Jasper. Behind Jasper, Carlisle stood looking worried, with his eyebrows furrowed. I noticed Emmett next to him, and Rosalie biting her lip and looking down at me worriedly. Em's eyes were wide as he held Rose tightly in his arms.

"Dude, she's awake. Chill," the biggest Cullen said, smiling finally.

I pushed myself up as Jasper moved to the side of me. His eyes were still worried, and when I pressed my hand to my head and opened my lips to speak, Carlisle interrupted. "Bella, you fainted and Jasper came to inform us. Are you feeling nauseous or dizzy?" Slowly, he kneeled down next to Jasper and narrowed his eyes at me.

"I," I breathed, realizing it only came out as a rasp. Coughing slightly to clear my voice, I continued speaking. "I'm fine, thank you guys."

Jasper didn't look convinced. "Oh, my Bella, you fainted! There's got to be something wrong." His hand took mine and I glanced down at it, blushing madly.

Emmett laughed heartily. "She's perfectly fine. She's blushing already!"

Glaring at Emmett, I turned back to Jasper and spoke to everyone, but directed it mainly at him. "Jasper, really, I'm okay. I just…"

"Don't do good while moving at vampire speed," Rosalie said, smiling lightly. "It takes a bit to get used to. Tell me when you're ready to go shopping. I can wait."

I smiled at my best friend. "Thanks. But, really, you guys can go back inside. I'll be okay."

Carlisle pursed his lips and led everyone in the house, leaving me alone with Jasper in the middle of the large clearing.

"What really happened?" he whispered, stroking my hand with his thumb.

I shook my head and swallowed hard, trying to remember. "I was thinking about this one time I came up here with… Edward and I guess I got caught in the moment or something…"

He hesitated before saying, "Do you want or need anything, Bella?"

Smiling, I looked over at him. "Just a hug."

*** Jazella cuteness. :) Enjoy? LET ME KNOW IT! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEEEEW! xD**


	11. Chapter 11

*** Sigh. I love this story, and I love you guys already. xD I really hope you do like this. I enjoy writing it, so I hope you get the joy out of reading it. :)**

Jasper smiled and reached his arms out, making me do the same. My hands caressed his back as he pulled me onto his lap, supporting the small of my back with his hand, now. "_Just_ a hug?" His eyes twinkled, and quickly, he winked.

I grinned, feeling a little light headed because of his high level of total sexiness at the moment. "Unless you have something else in mind…"

Slowly, as his smile began to grow wider, he leaned down and pressed his cold, perfect lips against mine. My fingers played with the hair that rimmed his neck, twirling it over and over again around my fingertips.

He sucked, pulled and nibbled on my lips, giving me the most flawless kiss I have ever received in my life. I gasped when he pulled away, leaving my eyes closed because, well, if the kiss didn't make me faint, his eyes sure would.

"Are you okay?" he asked, running the pad of his thumb against my bottom lip repeatedly until I felt like I was going to pass out from exhaustion.

Nodding slowly, I swallowed hard. "I'm… delicious." With a light giggle, I let my eyes flutter open.

His bright, golden eyes flew open, and he smirked sexily. "Yes, my Bella, you are."

Blushing like I have never blushed before, I pushed myself off his body and managed to stand up in front of him. When he realized I staggered back a few times, his hands were on my hips to steady me. "Can you walk alright?"

"Yeah," I rasped, blinking quickly so the white spots in my vision would disappear.

Jasper snaked his arm around my waist for support and wobbled with me into the Cullen household, where everyone (except Esme) were crowded in the kitchen.

"Oh, Bella! You're delicious!" Emmett squeaked, flailing his arms like an obsessed girl who just saw Justin Bieber saunter by. His voice was high, like a schoolgirl who just received her first kiss.

The blonde boy next to me hissed lightly, scowling at his brother while I, on the other hand, blushed like mad and resisted the urge to hide my face in Jasper's chest.

Then, with a teasing smirk, Jasper cocked his head to the side. "Emmett, dare I tell Carlisle about the vase—"

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa! _No need for that, bro! You're my homie, right?" The biggest Cullen's eyes got humongous and his hands went up as a sign of surrender. When Jasper didn't reply and only kept smiling toward him, Emmett added, "_Right?_"

Jasper laughed and shook his head lightly as he motioned for me to walk with him up the stairs. I followed after him obediently, catching a glimpse of the glare Carlisle sent Emmett from across the kitchen. Em quickly found a way out of the room with Rosalie attached to his hip, while Jasper and I disappeared up the stairs.

He led me into my bedroom, opening the door like a complete gentleman and allowing me to walk in first. I giggled and entered the room, steadying myself as I flicked on the light. I squinted against the sudden brightness but flopped down on my bed as soon as I approached it.

The most adorable vampire I've ever laid eyes on then closed the door and strutted over to me, laying down also. "You still going with Rose?" He propped his head up on his fist as he laid on his side to face me.

I shrugged. "Most likely. Do you still wanna come?"

"Of course," he said, joyfully as his hand found mine. "What are you going to buy, my Darlin'?"

Not able to control my blushing any longer, I let my face burn with my shyness and embarrassment at the same time. "I'm… not sure," I replied. "Rosalie must've saw a sale or something. I uh, don't remember."

He chuckled and sat up, twisting his torso a bit so he could lean over my body. His strong, cold, pale hand rested on my right hip, and his golden hair sort of shone in the light of the ceiling fan above us. "I had a question," he whispered, rubbing his thumb over my abdomen.

_Well, fuck, he's just inviting the butterflies in, isn't he? _

"Go ahead," I answered, swallowing hard, even though my mouth was dry. I quickly licked my lips and nodded my head. "Ask it."

He bit his lip and looked away from my gaze as he chose the correct words to use. "We… I.. I mean, I love you," he whispered, still not meeting my eyes, "and I'm going to take your word for it when you say the same to me, is that okay?"

Okay, I couldn't help but laugh right in his face. "You think I would lie about being utterly in love with you and everything about you, Jasper?"

Jazz opened and closed his mouth quickly, as he hesitated on his reply.

I took the hand that was rested on my hip in mine, and placed it over my heart. His eyes instantly grew bigger and met mine for the first time in about a minute. I could see the surprise and ache in them, as if he… actually, I didn't know what he wanted. "Can you feel my emotions, Mr. Empath?" I joked.

Then, his gaze shifted from mine to just about nothing. Well, he was staring at my abdomen, as if he were daydreaming or thinking deeply. A small smile soon started to form on his lips. "You're feeling overwhelmed," he whispered, shaking his head lightly. "That could mean a million things, my Bella. Explain."

Oh, because I was gonna tell him, _"Oh, you're so beautiful that it makes a swarm of butterflies invade my body. Oh, Jasper! You make me get tingles in a silly place! HEHE!"_?Uh, no, actually. So, it took a few seconds for me to muster up the correct words for my answer.

Taking a deep breath, I sighed under his light but firm hold. "I'm in love with you, the exactly right person for me, and… in love with your brother, the most wrong person for me. Don't you think I have a reason to be a tad overwhelmed?"

His perfectly pink and mouthwatering lips pursed, becoming a straight line. "I guess you could say that." Jasper suddenly forced a small smile and slowly leaned down, meeting my lips with his.

And again, the butterflies were welcomed in and I shivered lightly, giggling as he continued to press against my body. I could feel the smile on his lips as he took my upper lip into his possession. We kissed softly for a few minutes before he pulled away and swiped his mouth with his tongue quickly. "Let's go, Darlin'."

"Do I have to?" I complaining, whining playfully at him.

He grinned and pushed himself off of both me and the bed, standing in front of my body. Jazz held out his hand to me, and I took it, standing, also. "No, I guess. But you'll have to face the wrath of Rosalie." He smirked, showing me a bit of his gorgeous, perfect teeth.

Quickly, I walked over to my vanity and grabbed my small purse. "Actually, I'm thinking I'm gonna go."

The beautiful blonde boy laughed and linked my arm with his, guiding me down the stairs where we met with Emmett and Rose.

They were kissing, with his hands gripping onto her ass. Rosalie was giggling and grinning as she poked her tongue into the big boy's mouth. He returned it and slid his hands up, reaching into her blonde hair. Quickly, she pulled away and looked up at Jasper and I.

"Don't mess with my hair," she hissed at Emmett, smiling kind of sweetly toward him as she smoothed out her flawless hair.

He rolled his eyes and muttered something to himself then stalked into the kitchen where Carlisle was located.

"Rose?" I asked, biting my lip as Jasper and I stood on the last step.

She glanced over at us, smiling. "Yep?"

"Is it okay if Jasper comes with us? I sort of invited him."

Rosalie laughed, nodding quickly. "Sure."

Smiling, I looked up at Jasper who slyly slid his hand down and took mine, interlocking our fingers. His lips fidgeted before he slowly and carefully leaned down, touching my lips to his and his hand reached up and pressed against my chin softly.

*** I hope you realize that Rosalie is kind of like Alice in the story, except... more mischevious. x] I like her character. How about you? Who is your favorite? xx Reviews make the Cullen boys happy...**


	12. Chapter 12

*** On the way to Port Angeles…**

Jasper and I sat in the backseat of the car while Rosalie drove (quite quickly, I might say) in the front by herself.

"Emmett didn't want to come?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

She shook her head, smiling as she glanced at us through the rearview mirror. "No. He doesn't like when I spend all his money."

Jazz looked confused. "Didn't he give you his wallet before we left?"

Rose giggled, looking accomplished. "Let me rephrase that: he doesn't like _watching_ me spend all his money."

Both Jasper and I chuckled to ourselves, as his hand crept over to my lap and stole my left hand for his own. He made little circles on my palm with his index finger, smiling down at our joined limbs.

_Fucking butterflies._

"Rose?" Jasper asked, not looking away from my trembling hand in his grasp.

"Yeah?"

"Have you been writing anything?" he added, stealing a quick glance into the front seat of the car before looking back down at our hands.

She sighed. "Kind of. I think I'm on a block, though."

He didn't add anything; he just nodded and went back to playing with my fingers. Then, slowly, his brows furrowed and he ran his fingers across the white, risen scar across my knuckles.

*** Flashback**

"Give me - Edward! Edward, stop it!" I shouted, trying to wriggle away from him. The September air had crashed against my body, whistling around me.

_Get out of there, _it told me. _Leave, now. He's no good. _

Honestly, I did try to leave. And, yes, I knew he was no good.

"Fucking bitch, stay still!" he hollered, looking feral. I hated when he got like this. It never ended well.

And, again, I shoved my right hand against his chest in a failed attempt to get away. However, the movement was incorrect. Edward growled and made some animal-like noises before he slashed his fingernail across the backside of my hand, drawing some blood. Quickly, his tongue whipped out and licked away the human blood that seeped through the small cut. I groaned from both the pain and pleasure of his tongue lapping up the blood from my body.

"Stop," I managed to whisper, then began flailing my legs, aiming to kick him in the crotch even though I wasn't sure if it would effect or hurt him at all. The next thing I knew, I passed out, falling to the ground. The last thing I heard was a mischievous chuckle and Edward's arms encircling me as he took off back to the house.

*** End of flashback**

"… okay?"

I winced and turned to Jasper, who looked concerned. "What?" I rasped.

"I asked you if you were okay," he said as if I should've known. "You've been really distant. I mean, I understand but… I'm worried about you, my Bella."

Rosalie bit her lip and looked down at the steering wheel as she eavesdropped on our little exchange.

Shaking my head, I assured him I was fine and I was just tired lately. He only sighed and looked out the window, dropping my hand but rested his on my thigh.

*** Port Angeles…**

Jasper and I waited outside of the dressing room in the small boutique Rosalie wanted to go into. She was trying on a few dresses, so we had some time alone without any company which was kind of good, I supposed.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he smiled, earning a weak smile from me. "Please don't lie to me," he whispered, the corners of his lips turning down slightly.

I sighed. "Jazz, I promise. I'm okay."

Not wanting to argue, he looked down and rested his forehead against mine. I let my eyes fall closed and took in his scent, which smelled of French vanilla coffee.

_I love French vanilla coffee._

Giggling to myself, Jasper met my gaze with a lopsided smile. "What is it, Bella?"

Swallowing, I shook my head, separating our foreheads. "Nothing it's just… you smell like coffee."

His eyebrows raised. "Is that good?"

I laughed. "Of course! I love coffee."

He chuckled and pulled my lips to his, and quickly, the scent of Edward wafted into my nostrils. I gasped and clung onto Jasper, letting my chest meet his as I squeezed my eyes shut and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Bella, Bella, what's wrong? What is it?"

I shook my head, trying to regain my composure quickly enough. However, the scent didn't disappear. So, the only way I didn't smell it was to breathe through my mouth.

_He's gone, Bella._

"Let me help you," Jasper murmured, stroking my back soothingly. "Tell me, please. I hate not knowing."

Sighing, I hid my face in his shoulder and exhaled heavily. "It's him," I whispered. "I smelled him. _Edward_."

Jazz stayed silent, and before he could reply, Rosalie exited the dressing room, cutting him off completely.

I pulled away from Jasper, placing a forced smile on my lips. Rosalie was dressed in a gray baby doll dress, with a corset covered in silver sequins. It came just above her knee, and when she spun around, it lifted just a little and flared out to the sides. She looked as if she liked the dress, and I could tell just by the grin on her face.

"So?" she asked. "What do you think?"

Quickly, I nodded. "It's amazing, Rose."

"Yes, it is," Jasper said, smiling softly at his sister. "Are you planning on wearing it on a date with Emmett?"

She nodded.

"Are you also planning on having it torn to shreds?" he questioned jokingly.

Instantly, a frown appeared on her face. "Dammit. I hadn't thought of that."

"Just… buy two," I suggested.

And, again, she was grinning. "Awesome idea! I'll be right back out." In a flash, she was back in the dressing room.

I didn't turn around, because honestly, I was afraid of facing Jasper. That's when I felt his strong, faithful arms around my waist. "I know you're scared to talk about him," he whispered into my ear, "but at some time, you're going to have to face the fact that he's gone, and all you've got left is me."

Giggling, I turned my head a little so I could see him out of the corner of my eye. "Oddly," I told him softly, "I'm okay with that."

*** What could've been the reason that Edward hurt Bella so badly? ;) Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews make me encouraged to update.. just sayin'. ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

*** Any suggestions? Leave me a review, if you do. :) Enjoy. xx**

When Rosalie was done shopping in the boutique, we walked out. Jasper offered to carry her bags for her, but she insisted that she was fine so we exited with Jazz feeling like an ass because he was letting his sister carry heavy shopping bags.

_Fuck. _Could he be anymore _perfect? _

His hand had snuck over to hold mine gently as we walked the streets of Port Angeles. Rose was saying how she needed new shoes, since Emmett had broken the heel on her favorite pair. I asked what happened, but Jasper answered with, "It's probably best that we don't know the answer to that question, Bella." And, so, I left it how it was, with Rosalie smirking and Jazz shaking his head.

"You're gonna buy something," she told me as we entered a huge shoe store. Rose looked like she was in heaven when we entered the doors, but I felt awkward. "Right, Bell?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Fine."

Jasper chuckled. "I'll buy you whatever you'd like, my Darlin'."

"Aww, you guys are cute but could you not do that with me here?" Rosalie asked jokingly.

I giggled and pressed my lips softly to Jasper's before Rosalie grabbed onto my wrist and yanked me away from him. I whimpered and separated from him, watching as he smiled and his hands disappeared into the pockets of his jeans.

Rose took me into the "back room" with really expensive shoes. Coach, Dolce and Gabbana and Chanel heels (including sneakers) were sitting blissfully on shelves all around us. Yep, Rosalie was definitely in heaven.

A short, balding man stepped out from behind a lace curtain and smiled, opening his arms toward Rosalie when he saw her. "Ahh! Rosie! It's so nice to see you!"

"Gerard!" she shouted, sounding joyfully as she plastered a smile on her perfect, pink lips. "How are you? How have you been?"

He shrugged, kissing her on each cheek. _Definitely Italian. _"Eh, I've been doing okay. I haven't seen you in a while! You're growing up so fast, little Rosie!"

I coughed at the irony, gaining their attention for just a second. _Is Gerard blind or stupid? _

"Hey, it happens!" She softly laughed before glancing around the room. "So, got anything special for me?"

"Maybe!" he said, still with the same amount of "umph." The short man scurried over to a shelf and began taking a few pairs of shoes into his arms. Rosalie's eyes lit up, and I knew we were walking out of here with more than two pairs of shoes.

*** Ten Minutes Later… **

Rose and I exited the back room and walked back into the shoe store. I looked around, but Jasper wasn't anywhere to be found. I turned around to my best friend for an answer, but she shook her head and smiled sweetly at me. "He text me to tell me he was leaving," she explained. "I'm not sure what he was going to do…"

The hint of extra-smile in her voice made me narrow my eyes at her. "What do you know?" I questioned.

She laughed. "Bella, I don't know anything." With a few bats of her eyelashes, she took her bags full of shoes and led me out of the store.

I wasn't at all convinced.

At times like these, I wish I had my own cell phone.

"Can I call Jasper?"

"No."

"Why, Rose?"

"Nope," she said, giggling. I groaned and trudged after her as she glanced in and out of other boutiques' windows, cooing when she saw something nice. Rose never decided to go in, though, and seemed to be looking for a particular store.

I sighed. "At least tell me what you're looking for."

"I need new eye shadow," she told me, biting and tapping on her bottom lip. "I saw an advertisement for a huge sale at Sephora, but that's all the way down at the corner of the street. So, yes, I'm dragging you there."

"Rose?" I asked, as she replied, "Mhm?" I chewed on the inside of my cheek, nervously. "Where is Jasper? Is he okay?"

She let out a loud, melodic laugh. "Yes, Bella. Of course he's okay. Why wouldn't he be?"

Shrugging, I told her I didn't want him to get in any trouble. "He's not here. Jasper never disappears like that," I worried aloud.

"He's fine," she assured me. "And you barely know him to be able to say he rarely disappears, Bella."

I blushed deeply. "I know him enough to—"

"Love him," she finished for me. "I know."

Then, I nodded and realized we'd reached Sephora and Rosalie was already cooing and holding the sides of her face as she entered excitedly. "This is gonna be so much fun, Bella. I _love_ makeup."

"I know you do, Rose," I whispered, laughing lightly as she took my hand and dragged me through the store until her eyes met with the _SALE_ sign in the back of the huge area. My blonde, gorgeous, intimidating best friend was so excited that I could feel it in the tremble of her fingers.

"Do you want something? I'll buy it for you, but you have to promise to share it with me!" she said, laughing as she didn't even pay attention to me; she was searching the racks of makeup in front of her.

I shook my head. "I don't do makeup, Rose. You know that."

She shrugged, but her lips made an "O" shape and her eyes sparkled. This happened when Rosalie had a "perfect" idea. It usually involved me being her Barbie doll for the day, or having the "great idea" of dressing me up and trying to make Edward have sex with me. I shivered, trying not to remember.

But, I could hear his voice, as if his lips were right next to my ear and the hand mark was still displayed greatly across my left cheek.

_Shut up, you ungrateful bitch._

I winced and felt my hand tracing where the red slap mark should've been on my face.

_Your life was a failure. You, you slut, are a failure._

Tears welled up in my eyes, and I'm pretty sure Rosalie noticed. But, I backed up, bumping into a rack of nail polish behind me.

_What are you going to do, Isabella? Call Chief Swan on a vampire?_

I shook my head frantically. "Stop it!" I shouted. "Please! I didn't do anything!"

"Bella!" Rose was hollering, her hands on my shoulders as she shook me.

My hands were grasping onto the rack behind me for support as I continued to shake my head. "I'm not a slut! Please, stop it! Don't hurt me! I'll leave you alone!"

"Don't make me bitch slap you, Bella," Rosalie said, trying to take me out of my obvious reverie. "Everyone is staring."

Again, my eyes stung with regretful tears. He wasn't worth my tears. He was an asshole. That was all. Yet, he was so… addictive. "I'm sorry," I whispered, kind of to myself. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. It's all my fault."

Rose only forced a small, apologetic smile. "I was only going to say that we could give Jasper a… make over. But, I guess we don't have to…"

A half laugh escaped my lips as I tried to soothe myself. At this time, I'd wished Jasper was there to help. "I'm fine," I assured her. "I'm sorry about that."

She shook her head. "I understand what you've been through in the past month and a half. Don't worry. I get it. Just let me get my eye shadow and stuff and we can go find Jasper."

I felt relieved at the mention of his name, yet again. "Okay," I rasped, my heart pounding in my chest. He needed to disappear. He needed to get away from me and my life now. He wasn't in it. _Leave, please, _I thought to myself, in hopes that he would somehow hear it.

It was impossible, I know. He would never leave me alone.

*** Please review. :) They encourage me to write some more. ;] xx**


	14. Chapter 14

*** Bella's dress from this chapter is on my profile. :)**

Rosalie had purchased three eye shadow palettes from Sephora, along with a new black, liquid eye liner and a sparkly blue one. She also bought about four nail polishes, all different shades of purple. She said she liked how it looked against her skin or something like that. I was way too distant to actually listen to what she was saying about makeup.

"Where's he at?" I asked, trying to keep up with her pace.

"My brother? Jazz?"

I nodded.

"I'm not telling you, Bella," she said, giggling. "He's at a store. There."

Sighing, I told her that wasn't a good enough answer. Then I heard running footsteps approaching us. "Bella! Hey, Bella!"

The voice was familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint it so I turned around. There stood Eric Yorkie, the "eyes and ears of Forks High School."

"Hey, Eric," I said with a forced smile. "You remember Rosalie, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, waving a quick "hello" to her. "Why haven't you been in school, Bells?"

I winced only slightly. "I just got over Pneumonia."

He squinted, and made an expression that looked like he was in pain. "Glad you're better, though!" Eric chuckled lightly and made me give him a high five. "Are you ready for Halloween?"

I shrugged. "I'm probably not doing anything too exotic. You know… probably just gonna hangout with Rose."

"Hey! Bella, you're going out for Halloween, right beside me," Rosalie said, shocking me.

"See? I like her. She's got the Halloween spirit," Eric said, giving her a high five, too. I realized my best friend was hesitant, but she slapped his palm with hers quickly and giggled. "So? You going?"

With a sigh, I told him I might. Then, he smiled and took off, telling us something about going to meet Jessica and Mike.

"You're seriously dressing up for Halloween?"

Rosalie nodded with a smirk.

"As what?"

"A vampire."

I rolled my eyes. "I bet you could pull that off."

She giggled and nodded, then motioned for me to follow her back down the street. As we trailed down the pavement quietly, I wondered what I would possibly dress as. Honestly, I always hated going out for Halloween, even as a kid. I shivered just thinking about the time my mother made me dress up as a huge-ass ladybug at the age of eleven, making me roam Phoenix with a pillowcase at hand.

"Rose?"

My beautiful friend looked over her shoulder at me, but didn't stop walking. "Yeah?"

I gripped onto my purse tighter and had to practically jog to keep up with her. "What would I dress as? You know, for Halloween."

She bit her lip and shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I'll think of something."

Letting the nervous flow from me, I nodded and continued to follow her until she led me to another dress shop. "You're buying more dresses?"

"Nope. You are." With a bright, white grin, Rosalie made me follow her into the store.

"Stop it. Rose, stop-"

"Just come the hell out, Bella! Please? For Jasper?"

I sighed, staring at myself in the mirror of the dressing room. The dress was purple and clung extremely close to my hips. It was _super _short, shorter than my comfort zone. My boobs — forget it. I don't even want to comment on those.

"He's not even here," I grumbled, attempting to pull the dress down further.

All I heard was a giggle until a southern, sexy voice answer. "My darlin', I'm right here. I'm positive you look _outstanding_."

Shivers trailed throughout my body. "Ja… Jasper?"

A gorgeous chuckle found its way to me, even though I was blocked by a door. "Yes, my Bella. It's me."

"I'm not coming out," I whispered.

The "twins" on the other side of the door laughed simultaneously. "Bella, I can bet that you look amazing. Bitch, please! Just get out here!" Rosalie pushed.

"No. I look absolutely ridiculous," I groaned, turning away from the mirror so I didn't have to look at myself anymore. Running my fingers through my hair, I pushed it back and pinned it up in a ponytail.

"Sweetie?" It was Jasper, and I could barely hold in a squeal of happiness just from the sound of his voice. "Even if you're dressed as a drunken clown, it couldn't stop me from loving you, baby girl. Please, Bella, just come out."

I didn't want to, but how could I refuse that fucking southern drawl? It was so sexy and blood-chilling.

That's when I found myself unlocking the door and stepping outside. I noticed Rosalie's expression first. She grinned, her eyes growing wide and she hopped up and down with her hands clasped together.

I tucked a piece of hair that had escaped from my ponytail behind my ear and breathed deeply before looking over at Jasper.

He looked as if he were going to pass out right there.

And, the next thing I knew, his arms were around my hips and his lips were devouring mine. He pushed me against the dressing room door, groping my hips repetitively. I couldn't hold back anymore. My lips opened and a moan broke out, entering his lips.

Jasper grunted into my mouth and smiled. I loved the feeling of his gorgeous smile against mine. I giggled. "Should I buy it?"

"Can I pay?" he whispered, then went back to kissing me.

I laughed, placing my hands on his chest and looked up at him. "Is it bad that I'd like to see _you_ in this dress?"

"Yes, actually," he murmured, then kissed me once more before taking a look back down at my attire. "I'm sorry, my Bella. I don't like to stare, but… I can't help but gawk at you for the moment."

Rosalie was still giggling, watching us with sparkling eyes.

"Go ahead," I told him, feeding his hunger for me by spinning around. "Look all you want."

He ran his fingers through his amazing locks of blonde hair and yanked slightly at the roots. "God, Bella."

Again, I giggled, smiling like a moron.

"I have about nine other dresses for you to try on, Bella. Jazz, take a picture — it'll last longer," Rose said, shooing me into the dressing room again as she shoved a pile of dresses into my chest.

I heard the two whispering outside of the room, but I couldn't hear anything they were saying. Until Rosalie started giggling. It kind of went like: "Shut up, Rose!" "Sorry, sorry." "Shut up, she'll hear you."

Then I sighed. "I'll hear what?" I shouted, pulling up another dress.

They stayed silent until Rosalie stuttered. "Uhh… nothing. I'll tell you when you're done." I groaned, knowing that was a total lie.

"Rose, these are the most obnoxious dresses I've ever seen in my life," I explained, grimacing at the dress I had on.

Another giggle. "I know. I just wanted to distract you. Get dressed — Jazz and I are gonna go pay for the purple one while we wait for you."

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but smile. "Alright. Be right out."

"Don't hurt yourself in there, m'lady," Jasper said, before laughing and disappearing from my hearing.

I smiled. Fuck, he was so, so, _so_ perfect that it nearly knocked me over.

*** Again: Bella's dress is on my profile. :) Leave me reviews and tell me what sucks about this story, or tell me what doesn't suck! x]**


	15. Chapter 15

*** Thanks for all of your reviews. :) I appreciate them. xx**

And, so, I got changed back into my normal clothes and headed out of the dressing room. I saw Jasper with his back turned, standing next to Rosalie at the register. She pulled out her American Express gold card, making the cashier smile widely. Rolling my eyes, I headed toward them.

Before I was in reaching distance of the two, Jasper turned around, knowing I was coming. He smiled, one of those panty-dropping smiles. I got chills and smiled back, nervously. "What's wrong, my Bella?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." My hand reached out and took his softly.

Jasper smiled easily and began playing with my fingers. "Rose told me about what happened earlier," he explained, referring to my little freak-out in Sephora.

Groaning, I blushed crazily. "Nothing really happened."

He only kept smiling and placed both of my hands on his shoulders. "I got something for you, Bella."

"No. Go bring it back. I don't want anything," I told him, shaking my head over and over again as I tried to yank myself away from him.

Jazz laughed. "Bella, please. It's nothing too big. You act like I don't have money."

And again, I was blushing like mad. "Jazzzzz," I whined, furrowing my brows.

He chuckled. "Believe me. I _wanted _to buy it for you, okay? It reminds me of you."

I bit my lip. "I hate you."

All he did was smile and nuzzle his cute little vampire face into my neck. "I love you, too, my Bella."

Closing my eyes, I took in the delicious scent of French vanilla coffee, and smiled.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Rosalie asked, smiling as she stood behind Jasper. She had a bunch of bags hanging from her arms, and a grin on her face that could outshine the sun.

Jasper sighed and pulled away from me, but snaked his arm around my slim waist and pulled my body to his. "Where are we going next?"

I rested my head on his strong shoulder, wrapping my left arm around the front of his torso. "I'm hungry," I said, giggling as I looked down at my growling stomach.

Rose laughed. "Then let's go to get something to eat." With a wink, she led us out of the shop.

I tossed my trash into the trashcan, and turned around. My chest bumped into Jasper's, and he smirked, staring down at me. I giggled and looked up at him, placing my hands on his biceps.

"Darlin', did you have enough to eat?"

I nodded, still smiling. "Yeah."

Rosalie got up from the table, lugging her bags along with her. "Watch this," she mouthed to me, making me furrow my brows. "Hey, Jasper," she said, "those guys were just checking Bella out. It'll be a matter of seconds before one whistles."

His face turned into a completely different expression. Jasper's lips went into a straight, firm line and his eyes widened. He looked as if he were ready to murder someone. "What?" he rasped, grinding his teeth together. His jaw was set, and his hands became tight fists at his sides. I shivered.

"I said-" Rose began, but he cut her off by letting go of me and rushing to her.

"I know what the fuck you said, Rosalie," he said, practically growling. "Which guys?"

_Holy shit. I never knew when someone cursed it could be so _fucking_ hot._

"Jasper," she said, grasping onto his hand, "I was kidding."

His whole body un-stiffened but he still looked angry as hell. "Why… Rosalie!"

I couldn't help but giggle. "That was mean, Rose."

She laughed, too, dropping her hand from Jazz's and shrugging. "It was funny."

Jasper rolled his eyes and sat down at a chair. "I swear, if I could, I would have a headache right now. Fuck you, Rose."

That boy must _bleed _sexiness.

"Actually, I'd rather leave that to Emmett," she said, "but thanks for the suggestion."

He ran his fingers through his golden, luscious hair and glared up at her. "Go buy something else, would you?"

She gasped. "Don't you have something you'd like to show Bella?"

His bright eyes widened. "Oh, right."

I let my mouth hang open. "You knew!" I shouted at Rosalie, pointing my finger, even though a smile was clearly on my lips.

Rosalie only laughed and strut away, leaving us alone.

Jazz reached into a bag next to him. I could swear I saw his fingers trembling, but if I did, they stopped quickly. When he turned back around to me, he was holding a long, red velvet box.

My heart rate increased and I blushed crazily.

"See," he began, "we have this… family friend, I suppose you could say." A smirk was now on his lips, and he glanced at me, but quickly trained his vision on the box in his hands. "She has a store down here in Port Angeles, and makes custom jewelry for us Cullens." One of his thin, pale fingers stroked the box. "Emmett has a cuff link, Edward had a wristband and Carlisle has a ring. And, when you dedicate yourself to another being, you're supposed to give a matching piece of jewelry to that person — your soul mate — to kind of… mark your property, I suppose." His eyes took a weary look in my direction, but my eyes were fixed on the box in his fingers. "So, Rosalie has a cuff link that matches Emmett's — she insists on calling it a "bangle" — and Esme has a ring that matches Carlisle's. If Edward honestly thought of you as his soul mate, I guess he would've given you a wristband that matched his. But, now that he's gone, I'm taking it upon myself to… claim you."

Finally, my eyes met his, and I thought my heart would fall from my ass. "What… what do you have?"

"A necklace," he explained, going back to touching the soft velvet at his fingertips. "With that said, I suppose I should give this to you."

Then, he held out the box to me, opening it himself. My eyes met the most gorgeous piece of jewelry I have ever seen in my lifetime. There, in the box, laid a simple chain, attached to a charm that I recognized from somewhere.

_If Edward honestly thought of you as his soul mate, I guess he would've given you a wristband that matched his. _

I suddenly remembered the wristband Jasper was talking about. It had a lion on it, with a bunch of other designs around it that I couldn't pinpoint without explanation. Still, to this day, I don't know what it all meant. But, however, the same symbol that was on his wristband was hanging from the necklace.

But, this one, was made of white gold and traced in sparkling diamonds.

My breath caught and I instantly thought I'd pass out. "I…"

A wide smile spread across his lips. "Do you like it, my Bella?"

All I could will myself to do was nod quickly and cover my mouth. Tears welled in my eyes and as much as I told myself not to cry, I couldn't stop the tears from overflowing.

"Oh, Bella," he said softly, closing the box and shoving it in his back pocket, "don't cry, please." Jasper walked toward me and enveloped me in his strong, familiar arms.

The tears immediately subsided, and I shook my head in his chest. "Thank you, thank you, Jasper. Thank you so much."

He chuckled. "You deserve it, my Bella. You are my world."

I sighed and felt tired.

I don't know if I'm strong enough to be someone's world.

"Do you accept it, Bella?"

I glanced up at him. Was that even a question? I shook my head, answering my mental interrogation, causing him to frown. "No, I mean, yes, I accept it."

He chuckled, and pursed his lips. "You don't have to. I know what you've been through lately."

I caught a glimpse of Rosalie standing in the distance, between a table and a tree, watching us with a soft smile on her lips. Quickly, I turned back to Jasper. "No, I do. Really. It'll be easier to… forget him."

Jasper nodded. "I agree, m'lady. Would you like me to put it on for you?"

My cheeks blushed a deep red and my heart beat quickened, just as it became normal again. "Y-yeah." I turned around and lifted my hair, holding it so he could reach around my neck with ease.

His cold hands snaked around, resting the equally-cold necklace on my chest, which I could feel through my sweater. "It fits you perfectly," he whispered, holding onto my shoulders as he leaned down and pressed a gentle, sexy-as-hell kiss on my lips. "You are beautiful, my Bella."

I nodded. "You're more beautiful."

He quickly shook his head, and I could feel him take my hair and let it drop onto my back again. I closed my eyes and listened to his voice, enjoying the chills that ran down my spine every time his southern drawl came out. "I can deny that statement and still be completely honest."

Not wanting to argue, I just smiled and tilted my head back so it would rest on his right shoulder. "Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know, my Bella. I love you too."

"Okay. I just… really like to hear it."

*** If you have any questions, please PM me - i'll be sure to get back to you. :) xx Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

*** On the way home...**

"I can't even explain how happy I am for you guys," Rosalie said, as she drove in the front seat.

I looked down at my hands and giggled, feeling Jasper's eyes on me. "That's… awesome?" he said, chuckling lightly. His arm quickly shot to wrap around my shoulders. I leaned to the left and rested my head on his shoulder.

Rosalie was smiling. I knew that because I could see her watching us through the rearview mirror. "Look at the damn road!" I said, laughing. "Don't watch us!"

Jasper and his sister laughed, but Rose looked back out the windshield. He tensed up, I noticed, and began fiddling with my fingers distantly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

He shook his head. "I'm getting hit with a bunch of emotions. It takes a while for me to get used to… this kind."

I bit my lip. "Does it hurt?"

Jazz shrugged. "Not really. I mean, yeah, it feels like I'm going to throw up my stomach but… I can't really feel pain, Darlin'."

"Can I do anything to help?"

He pursed his lips. "Tell me why… you're curious and confused."

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you asking me if I'm _straight_?"

Jasper tossed his head back against the headrest and laughed. "No, my Bella. It's not that kind of curious and confused. However, I do get a lot of that in Forks High."

Okay, so I couldn't help it. I laughed a little and glanced up at him. "Who do you get it from?"

"Yorkie," he said, suppressing his laughter. "You know, Eric Yorkie. And a bunch of Sophomores."

My jaw gaped. _Eric? _"Really? Eric Yorkie?"

He nodded, but Rosalie scoffed. "You didn't feel the gayness radiating off that kid, Bella? I could practically _smell_ it."

A giggle escaped my chest and rose to my lips, tickling them lightly. The rest of the ride to the Cullens' was kind of quiet, so the whole time, I played with my new, precious necklace. It was still cold and spelled like Jasper.

Speaking of Jasper, the whole ride home he was pinching the bridge of his nose and answering questions with one word answers. I felt so bad that he had to deal with this, and I wanted to help terribly. But every time I tried, he would insist that he was fine. So, I placed a kiss on his temple and settled into his side, wrapping my arms around his waist.

I woke up, not even remembering that I'd fallen asleep. When I turned over to see if someone was next to me, all I found was a note and I only knew about it because it crumpled beneath me.

_Have a nice nap, my Bella? I'm downstairs with Emmett. Rosalie bought him a new game for the Wii, and he's ecstatic. When you're awake, come down and join us if you'd like. I love you. -Jasper._

Instead of going downstairs like Jazz had said, I got out of bed and was overwhelmed by the heat in my room. I quickly tore off my sweater and tossed it into the hamper beside my vanity, then went to my dresser and took out a light blue, lace camisole. After putting it on, I went out into the hallway and found Rosalie coming out of the bathroom. She had a bathrobe on and her hair was up on the top of her head in a messy bun with two chopsticks poked through. She looked amazing.

"Have a hot date?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows.

She laughed. "If Emmett is hot, then yes."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, closing the door behind me. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on the way home from Port Angeles. I was exhausted."

"I understand. Well, I kind of do. Since I don't really get tired anymore." A smile found its way to Rosalie's face. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you? I have… a few questions," she said, biting her lip.

My eyebrows knitted together. "Yeah, sure, Rose."

Rose led me into her bedroom where she sat down on the bed, Indian style and I threw myself (ungracefully) into a beanbag chair beside the mattress. "So? What's up?"

She looked down at her hands and played with her French-manicured fingernails. "Jasper said that he'd never hurt you like Edward did," she whispered. "What is that supposed to mean?"

My heart rate increased, but slowly calmed when I realized Jasper had burst through the door and closed it behind him. "Rosalie," he said, glowering at her. "Maybe it isn't the right time-"

"No, Jazz, I wanna tell her. She should know, don't you think?" I asked, standing up to walk to him. But, he appeared in front of me quicker than I could've taken a step and wrapped his arms around me. "God," I muttered, giggling.

He smirked softly and lifted my chin to kiss my lips. I blushed for two reasons: 1. Jasper's hands were on my ass and 2. Rosalie was watching.

"Dude! Get your hands off my best friend!" Rose shouted, and I felt her slap Jasper's hands off of my butt.

Jazz laughed, making him pull away and take his hands back. All he did was wink and pull me, from the back, into his arms. He sat down in the beanbag chair, holding me in his lap bridal style.

"Jazz, I was talking to Bella," she said, scowling at her brother.

"Oh, sorry. Continue," he said, grinning smugly at her.

If smoke could really come out of someone's ears, I definitely just witnessed it in Rosalie. "Fuck you," she spat, but quickly began speaking again before Jasper could make a smart remark. "You don't have to answer my question yet, Bella. Only if you want to."

I breathed deeply. I knew this question was going to come up soon, but I didn't know when and I wasn't even preparing myself for it. "I uh… want me to start from the beginning?"

"The beginning of what?" Rose asked, looking confused.

"When I started dating… him," I said, avoiding the use of his name.

She blinked a few times and said, "Y-yeah, yeah I guess."

Jasper's arms tightened on me, and he whispered into my hair, "You don't have to, Darlin'."

I shook my head in reply to him, swallowing hard. Preventing any eye contact with the vampires, I looked down at my hands. "Edward and I met in school, obviously. He was amazing, gorgeous, sweet… and I fell instantly for him. I found out what you guys were, and everything went downhill."

Jazz flinched.

"We were in the clearing," I said softly, my teeth grinding. "He'd thrown me to the ground and told me if I told anyone, he'd kill me himself. He explained how it would be as easy as breaking a twig." I took a deep, calming breath and felt Jasper's thumb stroking my bicep. "As soon as we got out of the clearing, I began running. I ran the fastest I ever had, but I realized that I was no match for him. The school parking lot was absolutely deserted. I'd never seen it so empty before… it scared me. And I turned around to find _Edward _standing there." My heart rate increased, making me feel like I was being held under water. "He pushed me down and…"

"Bella…" Jasper said, his voice hurt, yet soft and soothing.

I shook my head. "He told me he'd hurt me if I didn't have sex with him," I whispered. Rosalie said nothing, but her eyes were wide and her hand covered her mouth. I tried to ignore it, so I looked down at the lilac colored rug. "So… I did. I was so scared… But it seemed to get better in the next few days. He still threatened me, even though I would _never_ say anything to anyone _without _the threats. That's when I officially met you guys. He took me over to your house and you guys made me dinner. Remember when he forced me to eat?"

They both nodded. I knew Jasper knew everything, but he went along with the story as I told it, no matter how painful it was for both of us.

"Yeah, well, when you left, I told him I wasn't really hungry. He slapped me and told me I was an anorexic bitch." I sighed and took a breath, pushing the tears back. "Then we went up to his room, and he started sucking on my neck. I could feel his teeth ready to bite, but… I wasn't ready. I hadn't even seen my dad yet to say goodbye. I didn't even have time to think that if I'd let him bite me, I'd be a vampire and have to be with him for the rest of my life."

Did I want that? _Fuck no._

"So, I told him I needed to go to the bathroom." I could feel a smile tempting my lips, but I shook myself mentally, knowing my situation was nothing to smile about. "That's when I was searching for the bathroom and heard Jasper singing." He chuckled and kissed my shoulder. "When I went back to… him, I asked him whose room that was. He looked really angry and told it was Jasper's, then accused me of cheating on him. So… he threw my down on the bed and tied me there, muffling my whimpers of pain as he…"

"Bella, please stop," Jasper said, releasing me from his arms and covering his face with his hands. "I can't. I remember that night. Fuck, Bella. It was awful."

Rosalie whispered, "He… Edward raped you?"

I scoffed. "If you could say it was rape. It was a lot worse, Rose. But I passed out from the pain, so it didn't last long." Sighing, I rubbed my eyes to stop the burning, tempting tears. "Then the next few days, he was nice to me at school until we got back to your guys' house. I remember the day I got this" — I pointed to the scar above my breasts — "scar. He'd drink from me occasionally, assuring me he'd not let any venom get into my bloodstream. But this one wasn't from vampire-ish acts. He'd thrown a beer bottle at me, and a shard of glass caught me in the chest."

Jasper tensed up and held me to his chest.

"It was all really… threats. I knew that he knew I wouldn't tell anyone about you guys being vampires. He just… he did it anyway. I don't know why," I said with a weary sigh. My chest heaved in an out as I could practically feel his breath near my ear.

_You're a bitch. A human, worthless bitch. I got stuck with you, Isabella. How the fuck did I get myself into this mess? _

Flinching, I let myself smile. "But I remember the day Jasper really talked to me. It was the day when… Edward grabbed a knife from the kitchen and like, growled at me. For no reason, he just… shoved it at my arm, making a huge-ass slice in my bicep." I closed my eyes, the smile disappearing. My eyes squeezed shut, and as I spoke, my voice cracked with tears. "And Jasper came in," I whispered. "I could tell he was trying not to hurt me or anything. But he wanted to help, so I let him. Honestly, I didn't really care if he'd killed me in the kitchen, right there. I'd been happy to escape." I let a huff of air escape and I opened my eyes, wiping the runaway tears. "I tried to make a joke, but he didn't buy it. I wanted him to think that nothing was going on. You know, between me and his brother. I wanted him to believe that I had just… fallen and hurt myself. But he didn't."

Jasper rested his chin in the place between my neck and shoulder. Rose was now hugging a pillow, hiding behind it so I could only see her eyes.

"Then… he'd kissed me and I felt like… I don't know. I felt as if I had gotten away from it all. But it ended all too quickly when he pulled back and informed me that Edward knew he was kissing me. And he was coming back." Again, I closed my eyes to stop the tears. "So he took me upstairs to his room and went back down to face Edward. I'm not sure what happened, but I heard a lot of yelling. I thought they'd fought."

Jasper nodded. "He punched me." A chuckle escaped his lips. "So I threw him. He landed outside of the house."

"That's nothing to be proud of," Rosalie snapped. "I had to replace the window he broke."

I continued, nonetheless. "Then Edward ran off to Italy. And… you know the rest, really."

All of us stayed quiet. I knew they'd felt sympathetic toward me, but I didn't want the sympathy. I was about to say, "Guys, don't feel bad. It's over," until Emmett burst through the door with the biggest frown on his face. He lifted me into his arms and swung me around, managing to get a loud laugh out of me.

"I wish I would've known! I'm so stupid!" he shouted. "Little sis, you're tougher than me."

Jasper smiled, and I was glad I got to see it since Emmett had put me down by then. "Yes, my Bella. It's true; you are."

*** I'd gotten a question about when you'd be able to hear about what actually happened to Bella/Edward. Well... there you go. ;] If you have any questions, PM me. :D Reviews have been making me wrrrrriiiiteeee... ;DD**


	17. Chapter 17

*** This one's pretty long. :) All lyrics to "Blame it on the Rain" by. Milli Vanilli don't belong to be.. obviously. :P Enjoy.**

When Emmett mentioned he was going to get ready for Rose's and his date tonight, I remembered it was Friday, and I'd have to return to school on Monday.

I'd have to face Jessica, Angela, Mike and Eric.

Would they realize that Edward was gone? _Of course, Bella._

Em had exited the room, and Jasper stood up from the beanbag chair and sighed. "We'll leave you alone, Rose," he said, smiling as she slid off the bed, still dressed in her bathrobe. "Have fun on your date."

She giggled and smiled, throwing her arms around his neck. "Take care of Bella," I heard her whisper to him. "She needs you."

He only nodded and released her, then walked over to me. My best friend watched us, a small, half smile on her lips. I could tell she was thinking about Edward and I, but then her vision fixed on the back of Jasper's head.

Jazz's hands caressing my face brought my eyes to his. He was smiling, and my eyes wandered over his perfectly shaped and lined teeth. His smile was… flawless.

"I know you guys are about to start making out," Rose said, "and as cute as that is, I don't want it being done in my room. So, if you would be so kind as to get out-"

"Rose, we're leaving," Jasper said, chuckling as he turned around and stood in front of me. He was like my shield; my stronghold. Slowly, he reached his hands back and took mine. "C'mon, my Bella," he whispered, and smiled at me as he led me out of the bedroom and down the hall to his.

When we stood outside of the door, I looked up at him. He pressed his back against the wooden door, smiling down at me as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why do you just… pause and look at me like that all the time?" I asked, shifting under his gaze. I couldn't help but smile, too, but look down at the floor and poke the rug with my toe.

"I'm studying you," Jasper replied simply, reaching out and grabbing hold of my waist. "You're so confusing."

My chest hit his and I gasped, running my fingertips up his torso. They took hold on his shirt collar, and I played with it absent-mindedly. "I've only been in your room once, Jazz."

His smile failed to disappear. "Well, I have something to show you."

I gave him a puzzled look. "And _I'm_ the confusing one?"

Jasper chuckled, vibrating my chest along with his. Softly, he just stared into my eyes before I looked away timidly. But, being the strong, gentleman he always was, he pushed my chin so that I would look him in the eyes. "Why are you so shy in front of me?" His gorgeous, golden orbs darted to the necklace he bought me today, as he fingered it lightly. "You don't need to…" He slowly trailed off and shook his head, smiling widely again. "C'mon. Let's go inside."

And, from the back, he unlocked and opened the door, letting us both inside.

The last time I was in here, I hadn't paid attention to the scenery.

It smelled just like him: French vanilla coffee, and I couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

His walls were painted a pale blue color. It was so pale that I had to squint to realize that, yes, it was actually a blue. My eyes scanned the room to realize he had sheet music sprawled across the floor next to his bed, which was laid on an area of hard wood. The rest of the room, excluding the bed's location, was a cream colored rug. It had little specks of dark colors mixed in it, and felt really soft against my sock-covered feet. I continued to look around to find that it wasn't like any regular teenaged boy's bedroom.

But… Jasper wasn't a regular teenager.

I felt his arms envelope my waist, and the cold skin of his chin rest on my shoulder. "What do you think?"

Nudging my head toward the guitar that was laid next to the sheet music on the floor, I told him, "I want you to play that for me."

He laughed. "It's you lucky day then, Darlin'."

Chills touched each inch of my body, and I pressed my back to his chest harder. His lips had found my jaw, and were trailing kisses down to my neck. I gasped and pushed back an Edward-memory. "Jasper," I gasped, my hands finding his forearms. I grasped onto them roughly, tugging him even closer to my body - if that was possible.

"Bella, what's wrong? What is it?"

_That's my fucking brother, you worthless slut, _I could hear Edward telling me. _He's just as worthless as you. _

"No he's not!" I shouted, my eyes squeezed shut to block the tears.

Jasper's arms turned me around, so I was facing him. My hands continued to grip onto his forearms, and I stared up at him with wild eyes. Jazz was now holding me by my shoulders, but it couldn't calm me down. At all.

_If you fuck him, I'll make sure he ends up dead._

"Don't say that!" I yelled, shaking my head frantically. "When he dies is not your choice to decide, Edward! Stop it!"

Jazz's eyes went wide. "_What?_"

That's when my tears began. They poured in an uncontrollable stream, dripping from my chin. I sobbed and sobbed, but Edward's voice didn't stop. I could essentially feel his cold, wicked breath next to my ear, but I knew that in reality, he wasn't there.

All the more reason to be afraid.

_You're mine, Bella. I'll get my revenge; don't worry. _

"You're wrong!" I cried, ripping my limbs back from Jasper. I stood, in front of him, my tears still pouring. My feet stamped against the soft rug beneath me, and I held my arms closely to my sides as my hands balled into fists. "I'm not yours! I'll _never _be yours, and I never was, Edward! _Leave me alone! _I don't want you, nor do I love you _anymore_!"

I suddenly felt as though a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, and I instantly felt tired. Jasper's arms caught me as he pulled me to his chest, a look of astonishment on his already-pale face.

Feeling terrible that I dragged him into this, I managed to mutter something into his chest, even though my tears still gushed and my voice was muffled and stutter-y. "J-Jazz, d-don't you have t-to show me… s-something?"

It took a few seconds for him to respond, but he nodded and lifted me into his arms. He held me tightly to his chest before walking slowly over to his bed and setting me down. Why he had I bed, I didn't know, but all of the Cullens except Edward had one. But, I noticed Jasper's was an air mattress.

I'd ask him about it later.

And, softly, he settled on the bed in front of me and leaned down, grabbing his guitar and a sheet of music. I realized it had words scribbled on it, along with the chords or whatever junk he needed to play the song on the instrument.

As I wiped away the remaining tears on my face, I observed he was smiling lightly at me. "Bella?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I want you to know that I'll protect you until I stop living," he said, then added a wink and a soft smirk. "If that's what I am."

I smiled down at our linked hands. "I know you will. And I'll do the same."

He shook his head. "Ma'am, it's my duty to defend m'lady, and that's what I'm going to continue doing, if it means I go to the ends of the earth. Don't worry about me, my love. I'll be just fine as long as you're by my side, Bella."

All I could do was continue to smile, fighting back the urge to breakdown again. I didn't like crying in front of him. I didn't like showing him that I was only a weak, worthless human. Well, at least that's what his brother told me I was.

"Do you want to hear the song, now?" he asked, tapping his fingers against the guitar's strings.

I nodded and waited, watching as his gaze moved to the instrument in his hands. I realized that he handled it with care, as if it were his baby. The smile on my lips was uncontrollable, but so were the tears that tempted me every second.

Jasper began singing, and his voice amazed me just as it had the first time I heard it. I forced myself to listen to the lyrics, also, that way I'd know how he was feeling. He always had a way of keeping his own feelings a secret, rather than letting me know what was going on in his mind. At one time, I thought it was quite unfair that he was able to know our emotions, but we couldn't know his.

"You said you didn't need her, you told her goodbye. You sacrificed a good love, to satisfy your pride. Now you wish that you still had her, and you feel like such a fool. You let her walk away, now it just don't feel the same. Gotta blame it on something, gotta blame it on something…"

Chills ran down my arms and legs, making me shift in my place. But, he started to sing again, and this time, his eyes met mine.

"Blame it on the rain, that was fallin', fallin'. Blame it on the stars, that did shine at night. Whatever you do, don't put the blame on you; blame it on the rain, yeah, yeah."

Then, his fingers stopped moving against the chords and he leaned into me. I found myself leaning toward him too, but feverishly. My hands gripped his shoulders as I pulled my lips to his, untangling my legs.

Jazz quickly placed the guitar on the floor next to the bed again, swiping away the sheets of paper that were scattered on the mattress. They fluttered to the floor and I pushed myself atop of his strong, cold body, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Jasper," I practically moaned into his mouth, receiving a soft chuckle from him.

My fingers tickled his neck and I found myself wondering if the pointy thing pressing against my thigh was his "buddy" or the zipper on his jeans.

_Can vampires get erections? _

I searched my brain for any memories of Edward with an erection, but I couldn't seem to concentrate enough to remember.

Groaning, he pulled away and stared into my eyes. I hadn't realized we'd fallen back, onto the mattress until I looked around us.

His head was on the pillow, resting softly and I was straddling him, grinding my hips into his frantically. I sighed with embarrassment, feeling my cheeks burn red.

This time, Jazz laughed and pressed the back of his hand to my blushing cheek. "You don't have to be shy in front of me," he whispered, smiling. "I know I told you that already but… I want you to be comfortable."

"I _am_ comfortable, Jasper," I said, swallowing hard as I took the hand that was resting on my cheek. "It's just… I'm human and can't control the things that happen to my body."

He laughed, then his lips formed a straight, tight line. "I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything with me," he explained lightly. "With Edward, nothing was exactly your choice, I assume."

My blushing persisted. "You're right. But you won't be forcing me to do anything. I _want_ to do things with you. I _want_ to be around you. I _want_ to be yours."

Jasper looked away and tucked his lips in his mouth. I realized that if he were human, he'd be blushing.

As I pictured a bright red Jasper in my mind, I couldn't help but giggle to myself and save the mental image for later, so I could look back at it and laugh at its cuteness again. "Maybe we should wait," he whispered. "You know, until everything isn't so… fresh, and when you're ready."

I nodded in agreement, but didn't remove my legs from around his waist. "Alright."

_If you wait too long, he might not even be _"alive" _by the time you're ready, you stupid slut._

Not wanting anything to happen to Jasper, the most amazing man I'd ever seen in my life, I blinked a few times. "Uh… can I stay here? You know, to… sleep."

All he did was grin and slid his hands down to my hips. Slowly, he wriggled his cold body next to mine even further, then sent a wink up to me. "Sure, Darlin'."

Leaning down, I kissed him softly, not ever wanting to pull away.

I really don't know why I asked to stay with him. It's not like I could've protected him from Edward, and even then, he's dead, right?

So why in the world of _fuck_ is he still speaking to me, and _how_?

What could a dead vampire do to a living one? I laughed to myself, realizing how… ironic, I suppose, that sentence sounded.

Then, he pulled away only slightly, and nuzzled his face into my neck. His voice began singing in that gorgeous melody again, and I got chills at how the lyrics seemed to be directed at Edward.

"Should have told her you were sorry, could have said you were wrong. But no, you couldn't do that, you had to prove you were strong. If you hadn't been so blind then,she might still be there with you. You want her back again, but you just don't feel the same…"

I just have to blame it on the rain.

*** :'D Tell me if you liked it in a review. ;]**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days. :O I'll try to get the next one out fast. :)**

*** Later…**

I woke up, still in Jasper's arms, sweating and flailing around. Of course, he was still awake, and began stroking my dampened hair.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

Shaking my head, I swallowed hard and took his hands from my hair to hold them in mine. "Just a dream," I whispered. "What time is it?"

He shrugged under my body. "Around three in the morning. Do you want to go down to the kitchen and get a drink of water, my Bella?"

I couldn't help but smile. "I guess so." Slowly, I slid off his torso and straightened myself out as I stood up, on the carpeted floor.

Jasper linked his arm with mine after getting off the bed, and smiled down at me softly. "Let me escort you, m'lady."

Giggling, I slid my hand down and instead of holding his arm, I took his cold hand. "Thank you for dealing with me while I'm like this."

He grinned. "I enjoy 'dealing' with you, Bella. I couldn't be happier."

Jazz took me downstairs and led me into the kitchen. His hand never separated from mine, and I absolutely loved the feeling.

"Here you go," he said, and I hadn't even realized he was holding a glass of water out to me. I blinked a few times and took it from his grasp, taking a soft, slow sip. It was cold against my lips, and soothed my nervous stomach. He smiled. "You were green."

I furrowed my brows. "What?"

"I didn't know humans really turned green when they're nervous or sick," he explained. "It's really cool, actually."

With a giggle, I placed the glass down on the table next to us and got on my toes to touch my lips to his. "I love you, Jasper Hale."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing my chest to his. "And I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

A welcoming chill was sent up my spine to lift the hairs on my neck. "You're so beautiful. You know that, right?"

"Why do you keep telling me?"

"You deserve to know," I murmured, running my finger down his jaw line. His face was chiseled perfectly, and when I touched it, I felt invincible; like I could take on the world with him at my side and make it through. "I'm not tired anymore."

And again, he laughed softly. "We could sneak out if you'd like," he whispered, his smirk showing me the rebellious, playful side of himself.

"And go where?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

He grinned. "I'll show you if you'd like, my Bella."

I smiled. "Do I have time to get changed?"

"You have all the time you want," he said with a smile, running after me as I darted toward the stairs with a giggle.

And, when his arms encircled me from the back, I forgot everything; everything as in the way Edward had hurt me, the way my life had been crumbling before me in the past month, and the way I didn't think I was able to move on until Jasper stepped in and showed me what a real man was like.

Now, _I_ couldn't be happier.

"Jasper," I whispered, giggling as he lifted me into the air from behind. His lips met with the skin on my neck, and he chuckled lightly against it. Another laugh escaped my lips when I felt his breath against my neck. The next thing I knew, we were in my bedroom and he was laying me down on my bed.

"What do you want to wear? I'll get it out for you, my love," he said, leaning over me with his lips brushing against mine easily.

I quickly remembered the lingerie Rosalie had forced me to buy, and didn't want him to see it so I shook my head but stole a kiss from him anyway. "I'll get it," I insisted.

He sighed and slid onto the bed, just as I was getting off of it. Jasper watched as I reached into a drawer and pulled out a pair of sweatpants, then moved to the next drawer. He stayed silent, just watching me. I liked the feeling of having someone care about me genuinely; actually, I loved it.

But I loved Jasper even more.

So, I took out my "Simple Plan" tour t-shirt, and turned around with my clothes at hand. "Uh… I could go into the bathroom and get changed if you don't feel comfortable here while I do it." My cheeks burned a bright, furious red.

When I chanced a look back at him, I found that he was smirking. I'd never seen a look of such excitement on Jasper's face. I reveled in the fact that I knew what he was thinking. A grin soon crawled onto my lips and I blushed even deeper.

"I could help you," he whispered so softly that I barely heard him. Before I knew it, he was off the bed and standing in front of me. His fingers toyed with the neck of my camisole, sending chills up my arms.

"I… may need some help," I said, gaining confidence. This only made Jasper grin wider.

His lips became a thin line as his finger continued to trace the collar of my tank top. "Would you be upset if something happened to this?" he asked, referring to the shirt.

Shaking my head, I glanced up at him. But, as fast as my eyes met his, he tore the article of clothing from my body. Yes, he literally _ripped_ it from my torso. It came off in two pieces, making me gasp.

Oh damn.

I'm half naked in front of _Jasper._

Yeah, sure, I trusted him with my life but I'd forgotten that I didn't have a bra on. My heart rate immediately sped up. However, his eyes stayed glued on mine but his hand had other ideas - it was slowly creeping up my bare stomach.

A small gasp escaped my lips as I let my eyes fall closed. I heard a soft chuckle come from Jasper, and then his mouth met with my neck. First, his lips began sucking easily. It was soft and sweet until his fingers met with my nipple and began massaging my breast.

I let out a groan of pleasure unknowingly.

Even though Jasper was unfazed by it, I felt embarrassed. All he was doing was touching me and I was already _moaning _about it!

Then, his lips sucked hard and deep on my skin, making my mouth take the shape of an 'O'. I could feel his teeth skimming my neck, and all I wanted for him to do was just bite me. Just a little nibble; enough to make blood seep out. Just so he could have a taste… it wasn't all about what I wanted.

But, having self control, he pulled away and I realized he was still toying with my breast. Then, his hand abandoned my left side and he took the nipple of my right breast into his mouth. I moaned, this time, loudly. He chuckled and I loved the feeling of his breath against my skin.

After about five minutes of him groping my boobs and me moaning as if I couldn't even control it a bit, he pulled away and just stared at my chest for a moment. I thought I would faint if he didn't look away fast. But, I didn't faint… luckily.

His eyes met mine and he looked… stressed. "I shouldn't have taken it upon myself to take advantage of you like that, my Bella. I apologize."

I blinked a few times and shook my head, muttering, "No," over and over again. "I mean… I would've told you to stop if I didn't want you to do it." I took his face in my hands and forced him to look me in the eyes. My heart almost melted when I realized his eyes were red, like he wanted to cry. I felt awful for him. It's not like he was hurting me or I wasn't enjoying it, though. "Jasper, you're… amazing. And that was amazing. I love you, and I want you to touch me. If I didn't want you to touch me, do you think I'd still even be here?"

Jasper looked away from my eyes and I noticed his lips were curling up just a bit, into a small smile. "The things I would do to you… are disturbing."

"And I, myself, am disturbed," I whispered without thinking, and blushed immediately after it. "I hope one day… you'll be able to do those things." I stepped forward, closing the space between us. My chest met his and his eyes widened, his arms instantly wrapping around my waist. I trailed my fingers up his chest and let them land on his perfect, pink lips. When my body was wholly pressed against his, my eyes got wider, too.

That's not his zipper.

**Too early for sex? Eh, eh? Lemme know. ;] Reviews make me happy'z. :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry that a lot of you were disappointed with the last chapter. Sorry, I'll try to make it less porn-y. O.o xD xx**

Jasper grinned when he knew that I'd recognized his erection, before swiftly lifting me into his arms and softly tossing me onto the bed. I giggled when he crawled on top of me, his lips finally meeting mine, which were aching for his.

When his hands trailed down my body and rested on my hips, I shoved them toward his, feeling his stiffened member dig into me. I moaned and tossed my head back, separating my lips from his. He continued to grin and intertwined his fingers into my hair, pulling slightly so my lips would touch his lips again.

God, he was an incredible kisser!

"I love you," I muttered into his mouth. "Oh my…" I couldn't even finish the sentence because his hips crashing against mine sent a wave of pure bliss through my veins, which landed on my fingertips. "Jasper!" I shouted into his lips, making him do it again. This time, I moaned loudly and continued to buck my hips to his, reveling in the feeling. It was absolutely amazing; so amazing that I wondered what it would feel like if we were naked and he was actually buried in my warmth.

So, wanting to actually feel it rather than imagine it, my fingers went to unbutton his shirt. He quickly pushed himself up so he could look straight into my eyes. "I could hurt you," he whispered, shaking his head.

"You could never… hurt me, Jasper," I murmured, caressing his face in my hands before kissing his lips and going back to unbuttoning his shirt. If I couldn't have his member inside me, I at least wanted to touch his body in some way.

He persisted in not giving me what I desired by still shaking his head. "I could. I don't want to, and I can't even imagine causing you pain but I'm a _monster_, Bella. A fucking _monster_."

"You're the sexiest monster I've ever seen," I retorted, smiling jokingly at him as my fingers finally met with the skin on his chest. The buttons of his shirt weren't all unbuttoned, but I couldn't take just my hands against his face or arms anymore. I needed something further. "Please, Jasper. Just once."

The gorgeous boy above me pursed his lips. "No. I can't do it. You're not ready, Bella. I can see it in your eyes, my love."

Tears tempted my eyes, for a reason I didn't know. I never cried when I wanted something but didn't get it. This was ridiculous. "I'm sorry," I said, the tears spilling over as I crept out from under his cold, muscular body and grabbed my clothes before running to the bathroom.

"Bella, please!" he called out, but I didn't turn back; I just ran to the bathroom to get dressed.

I was embarrassed, actually. It was like I was being a horny teenager, pushing myself on a gorgeous, intelligent school teacher who didn't want anything to do with me.

After changing into my sweatpants and Simple Plan t-shirt, I headed back to my bedroom, still humiliated. When I entered the door, Jasper was sitting on the bed, leaning over so his elbows were rested on his knees and his head was hanging low. I refused to make eye contact with him, so I looked away and tossed my other clothes into the hamper beside my door. "Are…" My voice came out raspy, so I coughed slightly, still looking down at the floor with my hands awkwardly on my hips. "Are we still going?"

He stood up and I chanced a look at him. Jazz's lips were pursed and he nodded, trying desperately to meet my eyes, but I only looked back down.

"Alright," I whispered. "I'll be downstairs." Feeling tears reach my voice, I exited the room quickly and darted down the stairs, where Emmett was standing in the entryway of the kitchen. I looked at him, wiped my eyes, and sharply turned around before heading toward the front door.

But, Emmett beat me and was standing at the glass door, with his arms folded across his chest. "Did he hurt you?" he asked in a murmur.

My eyes went wide with shock, just as Jasper appeared at the bottom step, an angry look plastered on his face. "Emmett," he hissed, "I would _never_ hurt her."

I glanced from Jasper to Emmett and back again, but let my eyes land on Em, who was still looking at me, concerned. "I…"

"I don't like to listen in on things, but I couldn't help but hear your moans and… I didn't listen to the rest, I promise. That's why I want to know what happened. Without details, please," he said, trying to ease the tension in the room.

Instantly, I looked to Jasper for the answer. He was already replying, though. "I didn't want to hurt Bella, so I stopped things before they got too far." He had re-buttoned his shirt, I noticed. "I assure you, Emmett, that nothing happened. I'm just going to take Bella out, if that's all right."

The biggest Cullen's eyes got wide. "At 3:00 in the morning?"

Jasper's lips lifted at one side, slightly. "Why not?"

I rubbed my tear-swollen eyes and looked over at Jazz, who was looking at me intently. "I'm sorry," he mouthed, managing to get a smile out of me. But, I quickly shifted my gaze to the floor before folding my arms over my chest.

"Well," Emmett said, with a hint of laughter, "I'm gonna go back upstairs before things get… messy." With a slim grimace, he chuckled and disappeared up the stairs, to leave Jasper and I, awkwardly silent.

The next thing I knew, he appeared in front of me, taking my face into his hands. I gasped when my chest met his and my arms immediately wrapped around his neck as if it were routine. "I really mean it. I'm truly sorry, my Bella."

I nodded. "I know," I whispered. "I don't know why I reacted like that. I'm not usually…"

"Horny?" he asked, smirking.

With an eye roll, I replied, "Only when you're around."

*** They go out…**

"I love your car," I told him, snuggling into the passenger seat as he continued to drive. "It smells just like you."

He smiled and looked down at the wheel, but managed to drive skillfully. It made me nervous, but then I remembered that it was _Jasper_, the man I could trust with my life.

After looking out the window for a few minutes, I turned back to look at him as he continued to drive. "Wanna play 20 questions?"

His perfect eyebrow lifted and he glanced over at me. "Sure."

I giggled and looked down at my hands. "I'll ask you your 20 first, and then you can ask me mine, okay?"

Jasper nodded.

Biting my lip, I thought of a question. "What's your favorite color?"

"That's easy," he scoffed. "Blue." A tiny smirk was on his lips, and I smiled at it before looking down again.

"Favorite scent?"

He looked uneasy. "Do I really have to answer that?"

I nodded quickly, grinning. I wanted to hear him say it. Every time he uttered the word "blood," he sounded _so_ sexy for some reason.

"Blood," he muttered with a low groan.

"What was your favorite food when you were human?"

This time, he bit his lip and looked out into the road, thoughtfully. "I can try to answer this honestly, though I'm not really sure. I'm going to have to say chicken parmesan."

I laughed a little and looked over at him. "You liked chicken."

He laughed, too, shrugging. "Why is that such a big deal?"

Then, I too, shrugged. "I don't know. It's just funny."

Jazz rolled his eyes a bit and said, "Next question."

I asked him more questions until I reached number 19. Wanting to make it a question I really cared about, I had to think for a little. He said he'd let me ask it when I was ready, so I let him ask his first.

"Okay," he said, biting down on his bottom lip to hide his smile. "Hmm. What's your favorite thing to eat?" With a smile, I told him pancakes. He continued with, "And you make fun of me for saying I like chicken!"

I fake-gasped and looked at him. "What's so wrong with pancakes?"

He quickly shook his head before tearing his gaze from the road to me. "I'm going to skip that question, because if I answer it, that'll count as your 20th question." Jasper shot a fast wink at me, still not returning his eyes to the road. "For my second, I want to know why your favorite food is pancakes."

Suddenly, I blushed and looked away from his eyes.

Even though I couldn't see him, I knew his was grinning.

I covered my face and murmured, "It was the first thing you cooked for me."

He heard what I said, but he made me repeat it. "What was that?"

My head hung low, and I rested it against my knees. "It was the first thing you ever cooked for me," I said, louder.

Jazz chuckled and asked me what I said, again, but I glared up at him and said, "Next question, please."

"Fine, fine," he said with another small laugh, before he started asking me more questions. Soon, he was at 18 questions, and debating over what to ask me. I noticed we'd stopped driving and were parked outside of a dark, tall building.

The building had glass, revolving doors, and awnings that were a maroon color on each side of them. It looked old, but not the kind like "the windows were hanging on by a cobweb" old. It was more… antique-looking. Everything was either gold, maroon or black, and it gave me chills just by looking at it.

"Is this the place you're supposed to be taking me to?"

He smirked. "Is that your last question?"

"Forget about the game for a minute!" I said, laughing. He smiled, too, and leaned over the console to give me a soft, short kiss.

"Yes, my love," he said. "This is what I wanted to show you."

My eyes darted back to the building, then to Jasper again. "What is it?"

Jazz disappeared, making me blink a few times before I realized he was already at my side, opening the car door for me and taking my hand. "C'mon, darlin'. I'll show you."

**Whhhhat should it be? ;] Got any ideas? Reviews, please. (: xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the lack of updating. :| But, I've been writing a lot, so I'll update more often. :) Enjoy.**

He helped me out of the car, then led me into the doors of the building. Jasper's hand never let go of mine, and I smiled as he intertwined my fingers with his. When we got inside, my eyes widened by about a thousand.

Everything was so old, like I was saying, but in amazing condition. The desk at the side was gorgeous and gold, sparkling when the light of the moon reflected off of it. A staircase — which was also gold and to our left — went up to the next level, spinning like a never-ending wheel.

"Whoa," I whispered, continuing to look around.

His smile shone just as much as the gold in the large building, as he tugged on my hand gently. "I'll show you the rest. Follow me."

Jasper guided me up the spiraling stairway, keeping pace with my human speed. We walked slowly, and the only sound filling the air was my heavy breathing and the occasional creak of the steps.

On the next level of the building, wood floors covered the ground and there were two, huge, castle-looking doors with golden knocker-things on them. It looked… just like a castle! My knees felt weak as I looked over at Jasper. He was only smiling at me.

"Would you like to go inside?"

All I could manage to do was nod quickly. He chuckled and linked my arm with his and pulled me toward the doors. He effortlessly pushed them both open. My eyes widened because it looked like not even my whole high school could open them both at the same time.

What was revealed in front of me was even more amazing.

It looked like a huge church, without the altar and statues and Catholic things like that. The room was gold, pink and white, fully equipped with a _really_ long aisle and large seat things that looked like extremely fancy bleachers. And, at the end of the aisle, was a _floating _"plank." It was just a long object that Jasper stared at admiringly.

I managed to pull my eyes from the gorgeous scenery and look at Jazz, beside me. "What is this place?" I whispered.

He looked down at me, then back to the floating object with shining eyes. "This is where the vampires get married."

My mouth gaped a bit and I, too, looked back out at the room. "Like, all vampires?"

Jasper nodded. "Esme and Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie… they were all married in this very room."

"That is so cool," I whispered.

He smiled and looked down at me. "Want to know something even cooler?" His voice was an excited, sexy, seductive whisper as his lips neared my ear.

"Wh-what?" I rasped, swallowing hard.

Jazz's lips finally met with my ear, and his hands gripped onto my biceps. His lips took hold of my earlobe and my eyes fell closed, just as he murmured, "You are the first human to ever set foot in this room."

A gasp escaped my lips and I shook my head. "Can't you… can't you get in trouble for bringing me here?"

Finally, his arms encircled my waist and he pulled my body to his. "Who cares, my love?"

"Carlisle… Carlisle would get mad."

He smiled and instantly, his lips were on mine. "Darlin', don't worry. No one is here to catch us." His breath being pushed into my mouth made every part of my body weak. Suddenly, I got dizzy, and felt like wind was being swarmed around us. "Open your eyes," he murmured again, and I forced them open to find that we were standing atop the floating object.

I immediately whimpered and stepped back, almost falling off the edge, but Jasper's arms caught me. "Be careful, my Bella."

A sigh crashed through my chest and I quickly hid my face in his. "Fuck, Jazz. This is scary as hell."

Jasper chuckled and held me tightly. "Don't be afraid - I have you."

I nodded and fisted his shirt into my hands even tighter. "Please, don't let me go."

He laughed again. "Believe me, it won't fall. It's held up by magic."

My eyebrows flew up. "Vampires have magic?"

"Well, not really _magic_. See how Edward and I have a power?"

Again, I nodded. "Mhm?"

"The Volturi have powers, as you can probably guess," he explained. "They're the ones that power up this building."

"That's cool," I replied, looking up at him. "They do that all the way from Italy?"

A smile was still on his lips. God, that beautiful smile of his! "Yep. This is the only building like this in the entire United States."

I scoffed. "And they chose _Forks_ for it?"

He chuckled and stepped back, taking me with him. "I suppose they chose a small town so not many people discovered it."

It made sense, so I just looked at him, and into his gorgeous, bronze eyes. "Why did you take me here?"

Jasper looked away and avoided the question, saying, "Let's go. I'll show you the rest of the building."

Confused, I closed my eyes and held onto him tightly, so he could get off the… well, I don't know what the thing was! But, he got off it and took me to the next level of the huge building.

This floor looked like a huge reception area. It had beautiful tables covered in white, with wine glasses on top. There was a small altar-type-thing which looked like the bride and groom should stand on it.

I looked over to Jasper, but he wasn't there. Perplexed, I looked around to find that he was examining a wine glass on a nearby table. I noticed, even from a distance, that there was still a bit of red wine in the glass. _Vampires drink wine? _So, I headed over to him.

"What's up?" I asked, my brows pulling together in the middle.

He stayed silent for a bit before standing up fully and looking at me, confused, too. "Someone was just recently married here."

Why is he so concerned about that?

"Is that bad?"

He looked down. "Maybe," Jazz replied thoughtfully, before disappearing and reappearing next to the altar-thing. I then realized there was a small, round table next it, and he was dipping his finger into something.

So, I walked over to him.

"What's wrong?"

He ignored me, and stepped over to the altar and quickly backed up, looking frightened before he uttered two, simple, sexy-as-hell words. "Oh fuck."

Instantly, I was concerned. Jasper rarely cursed, and the expression on his face made me worried. "Do I want to know?" I breathed, my heart thumping wildly.

His eyes locked with mine and he stood completely still. "I… You should know, I mean. But I don't know if you'd _want_ to know…"

My eyebrows pulled together in the middle, and before I could tell my legs to move, they were. Now, I was standing over the altar thing, looking down at what Jasper had found so… _revolting._

There was a golden plaque with little black words carved into it. I blinked a few times, tucking my hair behind my ear before I picked it up and studied it. Then, finally, the words on the plaque registered in my mind, and tears instantaneously began pouring down my face.

_Just Married!_

_Congratulations, Edward and Tanya Cullen!_

Jasper was correct.

Oh. Fuck.

**If you have any questions, please ask. :) Reviews are much appreciated. xx Much love!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Enjoooy. ;]**

My heart pounded, accelerating quickly. "I…"

Jasper's arms encircled my waist and pulled me away from the altar. "Bella," he whispered, pity in his voice. "You'll never need him again. I promise you."

I shook my head. "Then why d-does it hurt s-so much?"

He sighed and spun me around so I could nestle my face into his chest. "Look, my love, it's probably not even yo- our Edward. He's gone… forever. Please, don't get upset over this."

Continuing to shake my head, I felt his chest heaving up and down, briskly. He was breathing heavily, even though he didn't need to. "How do you kn-know that? Maybe it was a-all a trick to get me o-out of his life!"

Jasper, again, shook his head and lifted mine so he could look into my eyes. They were filled with sorrow for me, and I felt terrible that he was feeling _my_ terribleness. "Edward was an evil bastard," he said, "but he wouldn't do that."

That's a lie.

"Y-yes he would, Jazz, and you know it," I muttered, stepping away from him. "We h-have to find out if it's really him."

His pink, beautiful, perfect lips pursed and he nodded. "We will," he whispered, taking both of my hands. "Let's get out of here, my love."

I sighed and nodded, slyly reaching back and grabbing the plaque from the altar before letting him escort me from the "marriage hall of vampires."

*** On the way home…**

Jazz was driving, and I was holding his hand on the console. It was so cold but so inviting, making me want to lean over and press my lips to his perfect ones. I wanted to fuck him in the backseat of his car, but he would never let me. But that's what I needed. Comfort.

"I'm so sorry for bringing you there and making you upset," he whispered through gritted teeth. "That wasn't my intention at all."

Hastily, I wiped away some of the un-dried tears on my cheeks and looked over at him. "What was your intention?" I whispered.

He looked down at our hands, together, when we stopped at the red light. "Let's just say… I was hoping we'd be able to come back there sometime, and you would be in a stunning white dress, rather than a Simple Plan t-shirt." Jasper bit his lip, and looked back to the road. If he were human, he'd be blushing.

Well… I'm human, and I was blushing like crazy.

"It's really early to get married-"

His jaw gaped. "No! Bella, I wasn't proposing!" Jazz quickly shook his head and chanced a glance at me. "I was just… showing you what everything was like. Even if you…" He sighed and swallowed hard. "Even if you walk down the aisle, toward someone that isn't me."

When I didn't say anything, he continued.

"I want you to know every single part of being a vampire," he said, lowering his voice to a murmur. "Being a vampire is a part of me, and you are now a living, breathing part of me."

Tears welled up in my eyes, and I laughed to force them back. "Thank you," I said softly. "I love you… with my whole heart, Jasper."

He glanced over at me, just as we pulled up in front of the house. "I'm unconditionally in love you too, my beloved. You are my entire world." Slowly, he lifted my hand and brought it to his cold, flawless lips.

"Then… stop kissing my hand and fucking-"

Before I could finish my sentence, he was on top of me in the passenger seat, his lips dancing with mine. His tongue slid across my bottom lip, begging for entry. I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to fight for dominance against mine.

I loved this feeling more than anything in the world.

And, just as his hands slid from my shoulders to my hips, then down even further where he clutched onto the waistband of my sweatpants, my phone rang on the seat next to me.

"It's probably just Charlie," he said into my mouth, kissing me again. "You can call him back later."

After I nodded, he went back to kissing me roughly, yanking my pants down to my knees. His hand quickly shot to my soaking wet area, and rubbed it slightly.

"God, Bella," he muttered.

I blushed rapidly and pulled his lips back to mine, feeling my center plead for him. And, my phone stopped ringing, but shortly after, it started again.

"What if… what if it's important?" I asked through his violent kisses.

Reluctantly, he pulled his lips from mine and removed his hand from my womanhood. "Okay," he breathed deeply, tearing his body from mine.

I quickly snatched my phone up and held it to my ear. "H-Hello?"

There was a sigh on the other line. "Bella, if it wasn't urgent, I would ask you what you were just doing, then warn you that you shouldn't be doing it," Charlie said. "But… Seth and Leah's father just passed."

My heart rate sped up. "_What_?"

Another sigh. "He had a heart attack and Seth found him on the couch. I'm going to be at the hospital with the rest of the Clearwaters if you need me."

I nodded. "Of course. Go. I'll be fine - I'm with… Jasper."

Charlie paused. "Jasper? As in… the Hale kid?"

This time, _I_ sighed. "Yes, dad. Jasper Hale. Maybe… he could bring me to the hospital to see Seth and Leah?" I looked over at Jazz, but he was smiling softly and already revving the engine.

"Okay. They'd be happy to see you," he whispered. "See you there." Without a "goodbye" or "I love you," he hung up.

Harry Clearwater was one of my dad's best friends. This would be _awful_.

It wasn't silent in the car as Jasper drove at normal speed so we could give Charlie some time to get there - to the hospital - before we did. I certainly didn't want to arrive before my father, and I was happy that Jazz knew that, even though I didn't tell him. It was one of the many pros of being in love with a vampire.

They have a connection to you, which is inexplicable, but somehow, you both understand and don't question it.

I have to say… it's amazing.

Jasper coughed slightly, just to make me aware that he was going to speak. "I uh… I'm sorry about the guy - Harry."

Managing to smile, I nodded. "It's okay. I wasn't really close to him, but Charlie was. So I mainly feel bad for him." Then, I quickly added, "And his kids."

"Seth and Leah are in the wolf pack," he said briskly, not taking his eyes from the road. His expression was solid, as if he were angry but didn't want to show it. I could tell he was trying to ease the way his jaw kept tightening, but every time he - or any of the Cullens - mentioned the wolves, they had this killer instinct that none of them could control. And I totally understood that.

Suddenly, I remembered about seeing Jacob on the beach that day. He would probably make a smart remark about Jasper and I, and Charlie isn't stupid so he'd catch on. I swiftly snatched my phone from my side and dialed Jake's number.

Jazz looked confused, but he didn't ask questions.

"Hello?"

_Good shit._

"Jake," I said, in a small breathy gasp. "You sound…"

"Like I just carried a dead man out of a house and into my truck?" he asked, sounding tired but irritated. "I wonder why."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Jake, it's no time to be a jackass."

Jasper chuckled and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as we stopped at a red light.

"Where are you?" I asked.

There was a short, hesitant pause. "With Leah in my truck, on the way to the hospital. Why?" If I could see his facial expression, he would be looking at me suspiciously. I knew him all too well.

"Is she okay?" I asked, a little lower this time.

Jacob scoffed a little. "Ask her yourself." There was silence, but then a loud sob broke through the phone and blasted into my ear. I pulled the phone away, curling my face up into horror. "Does _that _answer your question?"

"Possibly," I replied, too tired to make it sound a bit sarcastic. "Stop being an ass, Jake. It's annoying normally, so I can only imagine what it's like _now_."

I could imagine him rolling his eyes. "If you'd ask me, _you're_ the one being the ass 'cause _you're_ telling _me_, that _I'm_ the ass."

"Before I hang up on you, I want to talk."

He probably nodded. "Fine."

"When you get to the hospital," I said, "don't tell Charlie anything about me and Jasper, okay?"

I heard Leah in the background, saying, "Her and _Hale_?"

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "How did she hear th-"

"Bella, don't be stupid," Jake said. "She's a werewolf."

Cheeks blushing, I nodded. "Right. I forgot."

"But, I'm not an _ass_, so I won't mention anything to your _daddy_," he sneered.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you. See you later, Jake. Bye." Without giving him time to reply, I hit the 'end' button and tossed the phone into my lap. "He irks me."

"Can I punch him?" Jasper asked, smirking at me.

"No!" I giggled. "He's my friend."

"I didn't know asses could be friends. Interesting."

"Hey, don't _you_ be an ass, too, Jazz!"

He chuckled, that melodic chuckle I adored. "I'll be an ass if that's what makes you keep kissin' me." Jasper shot a wink at me, and I shoved his shoulder as I blushed like crazy.

"Corny, but I like it," I said, looking out the window to my right so he wouldn't realize the color my cheeks turned in the matter of 4 seconds.

It amazed me how he could get me to forget about everything, just by saying a few words.

**Me + Reviews = Mooore updates. ;]**


	22. Chapter 22

**So, I'm pretty much obsessed with writing this story for some reason. Edward just gets on my nerves, and I created him. O.o Anyway, I hope you guys review and tell me what you seriously think, so I can improve, if I need to. Thanks for your support, lovelies. xx**

* * *

*** They arrive at the hospital…**

"Should we wait until the wolves descend?" Jasper asked, just as he turned off the car and smirked over at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Reword that, before I open up a can of whoop-ass."

His expression turned from teasingly to amused in the matter of seconds. "A can of whoop-ass?" Then, he shook his head, still smiling as he leaned with one elbow on the console, toward me. "In all my years of existence, I have to admit, I've never heard that one."

I couldn't help but let a giggle rise in my chest. "Don't change the subject," I retorted, trying to sound intimidating but I only kept laughing lightly. "But I think we should wait for _Jacob and Leah_, not 'the wolves'."

"Fiiiine," he whined, jokingly.

Smiling, I leaned onto the console, too, just like he was. My eyes met his and we just stared at each other for the longest time, before he slowly tilted his head and placed a small kiss on my lips.

For a little while, it was just a… simple, non-lip-moving, kiss. Then, he repositioned himself on the seat so he was sitting on his feet. I pulled away just a tiny bit to see what he was doing, but he looked surprised and hungry at the same time. It scared me, but also started a fiery frenzy in my veins.

I wanted him, in this car, at this very moment.

And I knew he wanted the same exact thing.

"Come here, my love," he practically growled, grasping onto my shirt and pulling me - gently - toward him. A breathy gasp escaped my mouth as I hit the console slightly and pushed myself up to reach his lips.

I was so caught up in what we were doing, that I didn't realize when Jacob was knocking on the window, that Jasper's hands were rocking my waist back and forth, and my hands were quickly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Guys!" Jake was yelling, with a hint of laughter in his voice. When I pulled away with a gasp and looked over my shoulder, I found Jacob covering his eyes with one hand and knocking on the window with the other.

Jasper groaned and tossed his head back, twisting around in his seat uncomfortably. When I glanced over at him and my eyes met with his erection, I laughed. "Oops," I breathed, and quickly opened my door.

"Sorry I interrupted your fun," Jacob said, mischievously. "You pretty much just confirmed my suspicions about your new—"

"Boyfriend." I felt Jasper's arms around my waist, and his chin in my neck. I had to hold back a gasp and force my eyes open just at his touch. But… his words hit me in the heart, enough to stop my heart for a second.

"Ooh," Jake cooed, like a fan girl as he rubbed his hands together. "So it's _official_!"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Oh, _shut up_, Jake!" I shoved his enormous shoulder, but it didn't budge.

"Look," Jazz began, "she's _mine _now." Then, he looked down at me. "If… that's alright."

A smile broke out on my face and I nodded frantically, looking over my shoulder at him. My lips pressed against his, and I reveled in the amazing frenzy that began on my fingertips and ended at my toes. "Of course, Jasper," I whispered against his delicious mouth. "I'm yours."

"As much as this is cute," Jacob began, "I have to break it up and ask if you've been using protection. That's what friends are-"

"_Jacob_!" Both Jasper and I shouted, in sync.

Then, the muscular boy in front of me widened his eyes. "You…" Jake smiled, humorously. "You two haven't done it yet!"

I blushed a million different colors. "Leave us alone, Jake," I whispered.

_See? Even your best friend thinks you're pathetic!_

Edward's voice running through my mind sent chills through my body. He needed to get out of my head! I needed him to leave me the fuck alone, for good. I was with his brother now - not him. And… if he didn't understand that…

"Bella," Jasper was murmuring, shaking me ever so gently. "What's the matter, my love?"

I glanced up at Jake. He had his eyes narrowed, looking at me suspiciously. He knew something was up, and he had the look on his face like he was determined to find out. "Is everything okay, Bells?"

"Can I do anything?" Jasper added.

I shook my head. "I'm fine. C'mon, let's go inside. My dad needs me."

With that, I separated myself from both of the boys and headed toward the entrance, leaving them confused.

*** In the hospital…**

Walking down the hallway, my arms were folded across my chest awkwardly as I quickly tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and continued trailing along. The desk lady told us that our "friends and family" were outside of the morgue, figuring out what to do with funeral arrangements and things of that nature.

Jasper and Jacob trailed behind me, whispering. I knew they were talking about me, I just didn't know _what_ they were talking about. At this time, I wish I'd had super hearing powers so I could listen in, without even trying.

Leah was all the way in the back, covering her face with her hands. The poor girl was still sobbing uncontrollably, muttering things about how she couldn't believe she was going to visit her father in the morgue. The only reason I knew what she was actually saying, was because it was a really loud mutter. Well, more like a huge-ass sob.

_Don't worry about her. She's shit._

My heart squeezed at the sound of Edward's voice through my mind, but it only squeezed yet again when he continued.

_All werewolves are absolute shit, you fucking slut. Haven't I taught you anything?_

"No, Edward. The only thing you taught me was what a dickhead was. You made that very clear in my eyes," I whispered, then remembered that they'd hear me. Quite frankly, I couldn't even pay attention to the outside world. All I could manage to hear were my thoughts and Edward's, but I'm pretty sure I was stumbling my way down the hallway - I felt incredibly dizzy.

_At least I got SOME head with you. Poor Jasper - you'll probably play the good girl role and not give him what he wants. When he realizes that you're nothing but a two bit, wannabe whore, he'll leave you just like everyone else did. No one is falling for your tricks, bitch. No one even wants you! Not my brother, not my family, not anyone! You're worthless!_

I could feel regretful tears stinging my eyes. "Be quiet," I whispered back, holding in the sobs. "Jasper _loves_ me. You don't know a-anything!"

_It's all a lie. You're so stupid! Don't you get it? I've been trying to shove it into your tiny, human brain for the longest time. He. Doesn't. Love. You. No one ever will._

"Bella," someone said from behind me, "are you okay?"

But, I couldn't concentrate long enough to know who was talking. All that came into my mind was Edward telling me the same thing over and over again: _no cares about you._

At one point, I rammed into a wall and got knocked out of my reverie. When my eyes opened, I was starring up at Jacob and Leah, while Jasper was kneeling next to me.

"Bella," Jasper's voice said, "are you okay?"

Then I realized it was him who was talking to me earlier.

"I'm fine," I rasped, shaking my head as the tears began to pour. "We have to get to Charlie."

He quickly shook his head, too. "Not before you tell me what happened."

We were all in the long hallway still. It was also deserted as before, also. Good. "I…"

"Edward?" he murmured.

My eyes met his darkened ones for a second. "Yes," I replied lowly. "Again."

"Fuck," he muttered, running his hands through his hair.

Jacob then spoke up with a short cough before his words. "If you don't mind me asking, what's going on? I thought Edward was visiting his birth parents?"

I let my head fall back and rest against the wall behind me, as my eyes closed. "It's something like that."

Jasper quickly came to my rescue, as usual. His hand was placed on my shoulder and he lifted my legs into his arms, pulling me to his chest as he stood up, still holding me. "I'll explain the whole thing to you later, Jacob."

I wasn't sure if that was a lie, or if he was really going to tell Jake the whole _entire_ story. Jacob would probably set out on a wild goose chase, trying to kill Edward if he knew all of what happened. But, he might laugh at me and say, "And you're not over him yet?"

Either way, it was bad.

No, actually. I wasn't over Edward. Would I ever be? I know I should be, but I can't bring myself to forget the first man I was ever in love with.

Was it true love? Not even I know.

By this time, we'd reached the hallway that led to the morgue. Outside of the large, metal door, were a few benches and chairs lined up against the wall. Charlie was comforting Seth and Leah's mother, while Seth sat on a bench with his head in his hands. A few guys that were also friends of the Clearwaters' - like Billy Black and a few of Charlie's friends - sat next to Seth and rubbed his back, murmuring things to him. I could only imagine what was running through Leah's mind.

That's when she let out a heart wrenching sob and took off toward her family and friends, throwing her arms around her little brother.

The two of them cried in each others' shoulders, and I felt like crying, too.

"Oh God," Jacob muttered, gritting his teeth together. "This is going to be horrendous." Then, he too, took off toward the group of mourning people.

I inched closer into Jasper's chest and bit down on my bottom lip. Death wasn't something I dealt with often, and I certainly wasn't good at coping with it.

"Everything will work out for the best, my love," Jasper whispered into my hair. "But if you don't want your father knowing about us, I suggest I put you down."

With a sigh, I nodded and set my feet on the ground and stood next to him, but wanted my body to touch his at the same time. Not really caring anymore about who saw us, I rested my head on his bicep and pecked my lips out, kissing his arm.

"I love you," I murmured, kissing his arm again.

His right arm wrapped around my body and pulled me to his, just for a slight moment. "I love you more, m'lady."

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm not sure if that's possible. But, I'm in love with a vampire - so I guess anything can happen."

Jasper chuckled and kissed my forehead quickly. "All this sadness is killing me."

"I wish I could help you."

He sighed and looked down at me. "You're helping me in a way no one else could, darlin'."

"How is that?" I asked, puzzled.

"You're simply loving me."

*** Reviews, please? :) My birthday's in 3 days! :D xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Tomorrow's my birthday (I'll be fourteen xD) and I probably won't be able to post any updates tomorrow, so... here ya go. ;D xx And I want to know what you like about the story, not just that you like it! xD So, lemme know in a review...? ;]**

**Oh and how many of you guys watch Degrassi? 'Cause, I was thinking of making a new story, but Degrassi-based... xP**

* * *

My heart beat faster and I smiled, just as someone called my name. I looked over to find Charlie standing next to Sue Clearwater, his eyes red but he was refusing to cry. I knew he'd do that.

Charlie always hated showing emotion, especially weakness. But, now even more, because he probably wanted to be strong for the Clearwaters.

*** Later…**

I was sitting on the bench next to Charlie. Jasper was standing up, next to me, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. Everything was quiet, until the Clearwaters stepped out of the morgue door.

Leah was sobbing loudly, and Sue was telling her it was going to be alright. Charlie sighed and got up to hug Seth, while the rest of the men sniffled and tried their best to hold back sobs that resembled Leah's. Jacob was the last to exit. His eyes weren't red, and he didn't show any sign of grief, except that he had his lips pursed and appeared more angry than upset.

Biting my bottom lip to hold back tears, I stood up and walked over to him. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he said, his voice raspy. He coughed and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

My eyebrows pulled together in the middle. "You don't look fine. Wanna talk?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his short, dark hair before nodding slightly. "Just… follow me."

I looked over toward Jasper, and he nodded, as if to say, "go ahead." So, I followed after Jacob, who led me out of the back doors at the end of the hallway. When we got outside, the brisk air hit me in the face. I blinked a few times and crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's not even cold, Bella," he said with a smirk. "You're shivering."

After rolling my eyes at him, I said, "Don't change the subject."

Jacob groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. "Before Harry died," he began, "I was over his house, talking with Leah." He then looked at me as if I should've known what he was talking about. But, I gave him a blank stare, waiting for him to continue. "When I say talking, I don't actually mean… speaking verbally."

My eyes widened instantly. I didn't know he liked Leah like _that_. "You had _sex_?"

He groaned and tossed his head back, against the metal door. "Almost. But, Bella, please don't tell anyone." I shook my head, implying that I wouldn't. "At first we were fighting. Sue was the only one that knew we were dating, so when Harry found us in the bathroom against the shower wall…"

Instantly, my stomach turned. "You guys were in the shower together?"

"No!" It was almost an amused shout, but I could tell he didn't want to laugh. "I was getting out of the shower. I had a fight with my dad that night, so I slept at the Clearwaters'. Then, today, after I got out of the shower and put on my shorts on, Leah came in, crying because of the fight we'd had."

"Aww."

He glared at me and I quickly looked away, staying quiet as he kept speaking. "Things got… heated up, fast. I didn't want to have sex on the bathroom floor, so I picked her up and put her into the shower. Just as I had my hands in her pants, holding her ass…" His face turned bright red, and he looked embarrassed but I could tell he really loved her. The look in his eyes gave it all away. "Harry heard me moaning and came into the bathroom to see what was going on."

My mouth dropped open.

"Then… he obviously got irritated, and began screaming at us. All I remember is Leah crying and screaming back at him, telling her dad that she could do whatever she wants, that it wasn't only his house. He… got even angrier and left the bathroom, telling me that it'd be all my fault if I knocked his daughter up."

I couldn't believe it. Jacob was blaming himself for what happened to Harry.

"Jake," I said, sounding sympathetic, "you can't actually think it's your fault. It was a freak accident."

He sighed deeply. "It's not _me_ I'm worried about." And, again, he sighed and looked up at the sky, staring at the stars. When he spoke, his voice cracked, and I haven't ever seen Jacob so… vulnerable. "It's Leah. The last thing she said to him was, 'I hate you'."

Straight away, I felt _awful_ for Leah. If that'd ever happened to me…

"And… it's because of me."

My eyes darted to his. "Don't say that, Jake. She must really love you, and I know you feel the same. It was just a freak accident. Please, don't blame yourself."

He shook his head. "I have to. There's no way I can't."

I sighed and looked down and my feet. "I don't know what else to say but… I'm sorry, Jake."

Jacob nodded and opened his arms. "I need a hug."

Forcing a smile, I walked into his arms and hugged him back. Just then, the doors open and the most amazing, gorgeous vampire I've ever seen stepped out.

"Everyone's leaving," Jasper said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I nodded and stepped away from Jake. "You gonna be okay?"

He nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll survive." Then, he looked from Jasper to me, then back and forth as he spoke. "Just… the next time you decide to almost have sex, make sure you lock the door." With that, he went back inside the hospital, leaving Jasper and I outside.

"You heard everything, right?" I asked, placing my hands on his chest.

Jazz nodded and pursed his lips. "I feel _awful _for those kids."

I sighed. "Yeah, me too." Slowly, I looked around before gaining his eye contact again. "When you said you'd explain everything to Jacob…"

"I was going to explain everything," he said softly, running his fingers through my hair. "If that's okay with you, my love."

A little unsure, I nodded. "Yeah. I guess he needs to know, right? I mean, he's my best friend, after all."

He smiled and lifted my face, kissing my lips slowly. "We need to get back inside, my Bella."

"Ugh," I said, groaning. "I wish we could just stand here, forever, under the stars and not have to worry about anything… don't you?"

Jasper smirked. "Yes, Bella, but wouldn't your legs get tired of standing?"

"Well…" I walked my fingers up his chest, resting them on his perfectly chiseled chin. "You could hold me…"

His smirk grew wider. "I love you."

I giggled. "I love you too, Jasper."

Jazz linked our arms together and opened the door, letting me walk inside before him. We walked down the hallway to the Clearwaters and Charlie, who were silent, but still weeping. Leah was enveloped in Jacob's arms, sobbing into his muscular chest. I frowned and felt Jasper's hand rest on the small of my back. I loved how he always wanted to have some contact with me.

"Bella," Charlie said lowly, hurrying over to us. "I'm going to go back to the house." He sighed and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Call me when you get back to the Cullens', so I know you're safe, okay?" Charlie quickly pulled me into an abrupt hug, sighing into my neck before pulling away. "And… Jasper, correct?"

Jazz nodded. "Nice to see you again, Chief Swan."

My boyfriend and dad shook hands, and Jasper acted in his usually mannered-way that I loved so mother-fucking much.

"I take it that you're looking after Bella while Edward is away…?"

Jasper hesitated, but forced a smile at the mention of Edward. "Yes, sir. I suppose you could say that."

"Well… she seems to be in good hands. Edward's a lucky man, isn't he?"

The vampire beside me gritted his teeth together slyly. "Yes, Chief Swan," he said politely, "he is a very _lucky_ man, to have such a wonderful woman to take great care of. She's a pleasure, I assure you."

My dad scoffed a little and looked around, rubbing the back of his neck before he muttered to himself, "Seems like she's got the wrong brother."

I could feel Jasper's grin just begging to break out on his face.

"Well," Charlie said, "I'll talk to you two soon. Nice meeting you, Jasper."

Jasper smiled softly and turned to me when everyone began leaving the hallway. "See? Even your father thinks I'm better for you than Edward," he said. "Jasper, 2, Edward, 0."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love your smile, Jasper."

"Then kiss it, my love."

This time, I laughed loudly and got on my toes to kiss his lips. His lips welcomed mine and I could feel his smile through the kiss. I loved that. It only made everything so much better. That… Jasper Hale, the most beautiful vampire like, ever, wanted to kiss _me_.

I was astonished when Edward "loved" me, but now _Jasper_. I don't know why I never really paid attention to how gorgeous he was before. I would've been so much better off with _him_, rather than…

"We should get home," he suggested, pulling away from me unwillingly. "As much as I'd love to keep kissing you, my dear, I'd much rather continue this in the comfort of our home."

A giggle pushed through my lips and I immediately felt exhausted from being awake at about four o'clock AM. I was definitely going to crash some time soon.

"You look tired, my Bella," Jasper commented as we strode down the hall, and he looked down at me. "Would you like to sleep in the backseat on the way home?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll wait until we get home."

"Are you sure, darlin'? You look like you're goin' to pass out."

_God. I love boys from Texas._

I laughed a little and leaned against him for support. He slid his hand down and interlocked our fingers. I absolutely _adored_ the fact that each part of our bodies fit together like a puzzle. "I'll be okay, Jasper."

He leaned down a bit, only to kiss the top of my head. "I love you, girlfriend."

My heart rate sped up and a smile so big that it stretched from each of my ears spread across my face. "I like the way you say that."

"How do I say it, exactly?"

"Like… I'm yours, and you're mine. It sounds a lot better coming from your mouth, though."

He chuckled and let go of my hand as we passed by a few nurses, and exited the front doors of the hospital. Of course, he didn't want the nurses to see us together, _together_, because somehow, the rest of the town "Forks" would find out. They were the captains of gossip, believe me.

When we got out to his car, he opened the door for me and I climbed in, just in time for him to speed around the other side and get in, revving the engine. I giggled and leaned over to press my lips to his jaw line, quickly. "Love you, boyfriend."

"You're right," he said, "it does sound like that."

*** Hope you liked it. :) Remember to read the top author's note. :) xx Reviews, please? :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for all the birthday wishes. :) You guys are amazing supporters - I hope you enjoy this chapter. :DD**

* * *

"I told you," I whispered, smiling as I leaned over the armrest to kiss his cheek, slowly. He stayed completely still, as his eyes closed and a smile rested softly on his perfect, pink lips.

When I pulled away from his face, he turned to me slowly, and smiled, reaching for my hand. "You do realize how much I am madly in love with you, don't you, my Bella?"

My heart thumped loudly against my rib cage. "But, I don't understand why, Jasper. I'm not important in any way. And… you're so _perfect_. Don't you understand that you could have any single girl on this planet, and you chose _me_?"

"Why don't you believe that you're more than every girl on the planet? Bella, you're absolutely stunning - in every way possible. It amazes me that you're oblivious to that little fact."

I sighed and turned a little, to notice he was leaning over the console completely, breathing onto my lips. I gasped and smiled, tilting myself into him. He smiled back at me and kissed my lips, slowly. I wanted to tell him to fuck me in the backseat of his car, but I couldn't get enough air in my lungs to speak.

The kiss was so slow… so… _flawless_. It showed me everything about him. How he wanted things to just stay in slow motion, for everything to just calm down around him. He showed me himself in the kiss, and I couldn't have asked for more. I truly loved him, inside and out… it was absolutely undeniable.

"What's wrong, my love?" he asked, his eyes still closed and his lips only brushing against mine.

I shook my head, swallowing hard and pushing some hair behind my ear. "What do you mean?"

Jasper opened his eyes and stared into mine. "You weren't kissing me…"

Blinking a few times, I blushed like mad. "Sorry. I was just… thinking. I loved the kiss. Really. I wish there… were more like that. Slow, easy… simple."

He smiled and hugged me, as closely he could from over the console. "You're so admirably awkward. I adore it."

I giggled. "Did you just call me awkward?"

"I did… but I also said that I love it," he said with a wink, before turning back to the steering wheel, still smirking, as he drove off.

*** They get back home…**

Jasper pulled up to the Cullen household and ran at vampire speed around to the passenger side of the car to let me out. I giggled and shook my head to get rid of the dizziness that flooded my brain. I was surprised that I still wasn't used to the Cullens running as fast as they did.

He led me inside, taking hold of my hand as we entered the glass door. I felt like the most special girl in the world when he draped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to his body, just in time for Emmett and Rosalie to come striding down the stairs.

"We heard about Harry," Emmett said abruptly, his eyes wide. "We're so sorry for your loss, Bella."

Rosalie glared up at him. "You could've said that nicer, Em."

He looked at her oddly before shrugging his big shoulders and taking me away from Jasper to squeeze me into a bear hug. I laughed and when he set me back down on my feet, I quickly strode over to Jasper and slung his arm around my shoulders again.

He smiled.

"Did you guys have fun?" Rosalie asked, smiling particularly at me.

I rolled my eyes at her, but Jasper spoke instead. "Rosalie, Emmett, can I speak with you after bringing Bella up to bed?"

They nodded, looking a bit confused.

Jazz looked down at me, his lips pursed but he still had a small smile on them. "May I escort you to your castle, m'lady?"

My eyes widened and my brows lifted. "I would love you to, Sir."

He chuckled and swiftly swung me into his strong, cold arms. I gasped a little and nestled into his chest, kicking my feet like a little kid on a swing at the playground. He smiled and started toward the stairs.

I thought he'd go up at a human speed, but instead, in the blink of an eye, we were at my bedroom door. "Looks like we took the vampire express."

This time, I laughed at his absolute corniness, and kissed his lips just as he set me down on my feet.

My hands were splayed across his chest, and his hands were on my hips. I smiled through the kiss and slid my tongue through his lips, rubbing my hands against his chest, now.

He smiled, too, and pulled away with a sigh. "Are you tired?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Don't lie to the empath, my love," he said, smirking.

I groaned a little and looked around, sliding my hands to his shoulders. "Fine, I am… just a little, though."

"Riiight," Jazz replied with a chuckle. "I can feel it in your lips, my Bella. Let's get you to bed." He lifted me into his arms again and pushed the door open before setting me down on my bed. "I'll be back up to lay with you after talkin' to my brother and sister."

Giving a little nod, I crawled under the blanket and looked up at him, just smiling. He did the same, and we stayed like that for a little while - maybe about three minutes, just staring down at each other, smiling.

"I love you," he finally whispered.

My heart beat faster, just like it did when he always said those three, simple but meaningful, words. "I love you too, Jasper."

He smiled again and leaned down, kissing my forehead. As soon as his lips departed from my skin, he was gone, out the door and down the stairs already. I turned on my side and got comfortable before closing my eyes and dozing off.

*** Jasper's POV**

Ever since I took my beloved Bella to the marriage hall, the thought of Edward betraying her didn't leave my mind. It was all I could think about.

How could he do that to such an innocent young woman? It was absolutely absurd!

If it was true, Edward had faked his own death and went off to Denali for Tanya. There was no other explanation. Edward had never been married before. Maybe because every girl he was with was human, and he killed them all.

After all, that's the main reason we had to keep moving from city to city.

But I wasn't leaving Forks, and I wouldn't let Edward hurt Bella for another minute. Forks is where Bella finally admitted that she felt at least _something_ for me, and unless she came with me to a different city, I was _not_ leaving. She meant way too much to me. The feeling would never change.

"Rosalie, Emmett," I said, calling them into the living room with a wave of my index finger. "Come here."

They obediently walked into the room and sat on the couch in front of me. I had my arms held behind my back, and I linked my too hands together tightly, just like when I was in the Army.

"What's up, dude?" Emmett asked, leaning forward as he stared up at me. His eyebrows were raised, just enough to make his forehead wrinkle just a tad.

I paced in front of the couch, thinking of the correct words to choose. "I took Bella to the marriage hall tonight," I explained.

Rosalie almost choked. "You two…"

"No, Rosalie," I said quickly. "We didn't get married, and I didn't propose. I just wanted to show her what everything was like, since Edward wasn't considerate enough to explain at least a smidge of vampire-ish detail toward her."

"So, what's the problem?" Emmett questioned.

I sighed and stopped pacing, turning to them again. "When we got to the second level, I'd noticed someone had recently been married there. You know, at the reception area."

My siblings just looked at me, still puzzled like a cow on Astroturf.

"There was a plaque," I said slowly, "that read, _'Edward and Tanya Cullen'_."

Both of their jaws instantly gaped, and they blinked a few times. "Are you serious?" Rosalie asked, her voice breathy.

"No," I said sarcastically, "I lied."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "But how do you know it was recent? Maybe they had a thing a few years ago or something."

"There was still cake on the table and wine in the glasses," I said.

"I remember drinking wine at our wedding," Rosalie said, as she looked over at Emmett admiringly. I wanted to barf. "It reminded me of being human. I love how they do that at the marriage hall. They make you-"

"Rose!" I shouted, giving her a stern glare. "That isn't the issue at hand, okay? I have a heartbroken human upstairs that means the world to me. She's hurt, so I'm hurt."

Emmett's eyes widened just a tad more. "She saw it?"

"Of course she did," Rosalie said, in my defense. "Jasper can't just hide it from her. She deserves to know, Em."

"I know," he replied, lowly. "It's just… she's already all upset. She doesn't need to know that Edward left her to…" He slowly trailed off, and his eyes became narrow. "Wait, Edward's dead, _isn't he_?"

I sighed. "That's what I thought. I'm thinking, now, that he had an 'in' with the Volturi, and they helped him get away from Bella. I just don't know why he did it."

Emmett looked around the house, thoughtfully, before muttering, "He's one fucked up dude."

**So? ;) Please review - it means a lot to me. :) xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ugh, I hate myself for not posting! But, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've been writing a lot of this, & trying to make each update longer than I usually do. So, bare with me, lovebugs. I hope you like it. xx**

* * *

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, staring down at Emmett. "Of course he is."

"I mean," Rosalie began, "he left _Bella_. How could you leave her? She's so small, innocent and fragile… I can't even fathom the thought."

Barely realizing that I was grinding my teeth together violently, I let my hands fall to my sides, balled into fists. "I'm going to Denali."

Both of my siblings' eyes widened.

"No, Jazz, you're not," Emmett said, his eyes urgent as he stood up and mimicked my position. "You're not going to Alaska alone, man. Actually, I'm not going to let you go there _at all_."

"When Carlisle tells me that I'm not going, then I won't go," I hissed lowly. "You have no control over me, Emmett."

Rosalie stood up and pressed her hand against Em's bicep. "Babe, please."

Emmett switched his gaze from me to his wife. "What? We're just going to let him go to Denali, so the rest of that vampire coven can _kill him_?"

She sighed, shaking her head with her lips pursed. "They wouldn't hurt Jasper. All of them know Carlisle, and they know how much Jasper means—"

"Edward's ruthless, Rose," he interrupted. "I'm not talking about the Denali coven. I'm talking about _Edward_. He doesn't care who he kills. He hurt innocent women; you think he wouldn't hurt Jasper?"

Both of them stayed silent, before returning their vision to me.

"Look," I spat, "I'm going there, just to straighten things out, okay? And… if Edward's not really dead, I'll make sure he's _really dead _before I leave."

Emmett looked angry again. "_Jasper, stop it_."

"He's right," Rose said, with a sigh. "Jazz, you can't go there alone. I love you. You're my brother, and I'm not going to let my brothers kill each other over…"

My mind went crazy at that point. I wanted to kill something. "Over _what_?"

When she said nothing, my jaw got even tighter. "Were you goin' to say 'over something so stupid', Rosalie?"

She looked down.

"Because Bella isn't _stupid_. She's the reason I'm still here, okay? Is me being here stupid, to you?"

"No," she whispered. "You don't understand, though! Jasper, it's dangerous! If… if you didn't come back from Denali, I would never forgive myself for allowing you to go. You can't leave… at least not alone."

I shook my head. "I started this, and I'm going to end it."

Emmett looked from his hands to my eyes in a flash. "You didn't start anything, Jasper. Let it go. _Bella loved Edward_. If you killed him now, she'd only have to relive his death. I bet it'd be worse the second time, knowing the guy she loves _now_, killed him."

"But I _did_ start something! I kissed Bella, and he wanted her to suffer for something I did! And look, Emmett. She's fuckin' suffering because of something I did, out of my own selfishness."

Rosalie frowned. "Don't say that! It wasn't selfish! You said it yourself, that you wanted to help her. You did it because you wanted her to know what was available. Stop blaming yourself for stupid things, okay? You know what? Jasper, if you want to fuck up our lives even more, go ahead. But remember: you're not only messing with your family's lives - you're messing with Bella's, too." With that, she took off toward the stairs, disappearing.

"Look, Jazz," Emmett said, sounding sympathetic, "it's bad enough that Esme's leaving us to go to Denali. If you left, too, we'd practically have no one to rely on anymore. Carlisle can only take so much until he gives up, and you know that Rose and I aren't as strong alone as we are when we're with our family. Please, just listen to her for once. Believe it or not… she knows what she's talking about."

Then, he too, disappeared.

I replayed their words, over and over again in my mind. Yes, I would be screwing things up for the family. But it would all get better, easily, after Edward was dead. And of course, with Esme leaving to Denali—

Wait.

Before I could even make sense of what I was about to do, my hands balled into fists and I was fuming. I was so mother-fucking pissed off, that I can barely describe it.

"Esme!" I boomed, flying (not literally) through the house. I slammed doors, banged my fist against the walls multiple times but was stopped by two, small hands splayed across my chest.

"Jasper," the soft, velvet voice said, "what's going on? What are you doing?" Bella asked, her eyes wide and her hair poking out of her head from all different directions. If I wasn't ready to rip someone's head off, I would've laughed and smoothed out her hair, kissing her softly.

But I _was _ready to rip someone's head off, and instead, I carefully moved her to the side of the hallway and shook my head. "Get back to bed, my love. Please, I'll be right in."

She looked at me with wild eyes and tried to object, but I took off, still yelling, "Esme!" every time I turned.

Finally, she appeared at the end of the hallway, her arms folded over her chest. Esme, who usually had a smug grin on her face or any type of smirk, looked completely blank. "You ruined my son's life, Jasper Whitlock."

I gritted my teeth together. Even though her voice was a whisper, it sounded like she was shouting it in my ear. "I'm a Cullen now," I muttered back, scratching my nails involuntarily against the palm of my hand. "And as a Cullen, I'm telling you, Esme, that you're not welcome here."

This time, she cocked her head to the side and grinned, letting her arms fall to her sides. "I could kick _you_ out before you could _ever_ kick _me_ out, Jasper."

I rolled my eyes, letting a light scoff through my lips. "You betrayed us all," I murmured, sounding quite bitter. "You only stayed because of Edward. We're not brainless, Esme. And now you're leaving, to support him in his new _marriage_. How could you do this?"

She plastered a surprised look on her face. I saw right through it, into her corrupted mind. "Oh, Jasper dear, I don't know what you're speaking about."

"He's married to Tanya!" I finally cracked, letting my voice come out in a roar. I knew Bella would hear it, but as soon as my voice came through my chest, I heard Rosalie's in my mind. _Jasper can't just hide it from her. She deserves to know, Em. _"And being the mother-fucker you are, you hid it from all of us! You didn't think we'd find out? And you're going there to be with them! You're leaving us, _your family_, the people who have fucking supported you through _everything_, for him! One _dickhead_!"

Esme scoffed and looked away from my gaze, as if I were the most pathetic thing she'd ever seen in her life. Actually, it was the opposite way around. She was ridiculous, and I wanted her out of all of our lives.

"He hurt her, Esme. He hurt Bella, just like he did to every one of his humans," I spat. "But she's not just another human. She's never going to be the same. I hope you can live with that. But then again, you can't live. You were never living, because you'll always be a lifeless, heartless, cold _bitch_."

She remained silent, acting as if I wasn't even there. It only made me more angry.

"_Get out of here_. You're not wanted," I growled. "You have two hours to leave. If you don't, I'll kill you myself."

Esme continued to smile, before disappearing quickly. I gritted my teeth together before hearing little, soft, human footsteps come up the hallway. Carefully, I turned on my heels to face Bella. Though I was in the middle of it, and she was at the end, hiding (kind of) behind the wall, I could feel her fear.

Tears were already building in her eyes, and her fingers dug into the corner of the wall. I sighed and walked to her, enveloping her in my arms.

"Are you really going to kill her?" Bella's voice cracked slightly, as her fingers clutched onto my shirt. She held on, as if she wasn't ever planning on letting go.

"Love, if I have to, I will," I whispered, stroking her hair. "Please, Bella. Get back to bed."

She shook her head. "No, I want to be with you."

I sighed and held her tighter to my body, before lifting her into my arms. Walking at a human speed, I carried her to my bedroom and went I got in, I laid her down on the bed. She curled up on her side, in the fetal position. So, I knelt next to the bed and tucked a piece of her brown, soft hair behind her ear.

"I love you," I told her sincerely. "And… I would do _anything_ to keep you safe, my love."

She looked terrified - I could feel her worry in my bones. "That scares me, Jasper."

I blinked a few times, before leaning in and crushing my lips against hers. "I don't mean to scare you, baby."

Bella's eyes instantly widened. "Baby?"

Smiling, I shrugged. "I want you to feel comfortable."

She giggled. "Then call me 'darling'."

I laughed and kissed her again, unable to resist her soft, pink, delicious lips.

* * *

**BTW, would you guys mind if I changed the story rating to M? I'm not so used to just... making T rated stories, even though I'm 14. I've grown to write.. more detailed excerpts (one of my vocabulary words ;D). Please review this chapter and let me know - I'll update, possibly tomorrow. :) xx**


	26. Chapter 26

** Figured i'd post quickly. :) xx**

* * *

She kissed me back until she pulled away, running her soft fingertips down my cheeks. Her hands rested at my chin, and her digits were splayed across my cheekbones. I adored her touch.

"C'mon," I said, sliding my arms around her waist, "let me get you to bed, please?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

My eyebrows raised and I winked at her. "Of course you may, my love."

Her cheeks blushed a deep red before she shook her head. "Jasper! You know what I meant." Bella's small hands pressed against my chest and she lightly shoved me, so I stepped back a little to make it seem like she was successful.

"Let's go," I insisted, reaching out and taking her hand from her side. "You're exhausted."

Just as she was about to object, a yawn broke through and she tilted her head back, covering her mouth with her hand. I smiled and pulled her to my body, stroking her hair. "Oh, love, love, love," I whispered. "What am I going to do with you?"

She smiled and closed her eyes, letting her lips brush against mine before I dove in and took her lips in my possession. "I love you," she muttered heartily before driving her tongue through my lips, without asking for permission first.

I smiled through the kiss and lifted her quickly into my arms.

* Bella's POV

Jasper took me to his room, laying me down on the bed. I licked my lips briskly before clutching onto his collar and pulling him to my body. "Stay with me," I murmured, my head pounding from sudden exhaustion.

He laughed and hovered over me, careful not to press too hard against my body. Both Jasper and I knew very well that if he laid fully atop of me, he could hurt me. And… I admired the fact that he was selfless enough to refrain from it.

I knew for a fact that when my skin touched his, he wanted to go all out.

How did I know this? Simply because I felt the same exact way.

"You're not going to kill Esme… are you?"

"Of course not!" An all-too-familiar voice sang. I looked over Jasper's shoulder, stricken, to find Rosalie striding into the door. "I am!"

Jazz quickly slid off my body with a low, thick groan of frustration. "Where's Emmett?" he asked.

Rosalie raised and lowered one shoulder. "He's talking to Carlisle in his study."

I looked to Jasper to see if his expression could give me any clues as to what was going on in his mind. That was the down side of him. He was always so guarded. Sometimes, I wish I was small enough to crawl in his ear and pick around in that vampire brain of his. I wanted to know what went on in there. Is that so bad?

"Do you think they'd mind if I joined 'em?" There goes that Texas drawl of his…

"Nope," Rosalie whispered, stepping in and closing the door behind her. "Look, we have to get her out of here." This time, she spoke in a regular tone. "If she doesn't leave on her own, I'm gonna fucking cut a vamp bitch."

My eyes widened and I, again, looked to Jasper.

"I have to speak with Carlisle before we do anything too drastic, Rose," he said, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Jazz!" she whisper-shouted. "Do you realize that it's her and Edward verse us? This isn't going to be good. They have all of Denali, too. Do you know how strong that coven is? We have to make things right, okay?"

He sighed and stood up, off the bed. "How are we goin' to make things right, Rose? The only way is to kill all of them. Every single one."

Now, I was propped up on my hands. "You can't kill Edward. Or Esme. Or Tanya. It isn't…"

"Right?" Both Rosalie and Jasper said, at the same time.

I blinked twice and shook my head. "No it's just… it's not you guys," I whispered. "I imagine you guys as the heroes. The people who… save other people."

Jasper laughed and took my hand, standing over me. "Bella," he said thoughtfully, "we're anything but superheroes. We may look like it, but we're far from it."

"He's right," Rosalie chipped in. "We're monsters, not heroes."

I hated that word. _Monster_. None of the Cullens could be a monster. Well… except Edward. He was the definition, if anything.

_Oh, how sweet of you to say, bitch!_

I flinched at the sudden sound of his voice in my head. "Leave me alone," I muttered under my breath.

"Oh fuck," I heard Jasper say, but was way too distracted by my own thoughts, now. "It's him. It's happening to her again." Strong, cold hands were on my shoulders, and familiar legs were around my waist. "Bella," he said loudly. "Bella, please."

My head shook from side to side, and my eyes were getting heavy.

_It's lovely how much he cares about you. Really, it's kind of disgusting._

"Yoouuu ddddddon't," I slurred, "knnnow anyyyything."

"Who is she talking to? Edward?" I heard Rosalie say, obviously still at the doorway. Her voice was muffled, as if she'd had her hand over her mouth in shock.

There was a silence, in which Jasper must've nodded because I heard Rose reply, "Well, shit."

_If you think I'm going to leave, you're wrong, Isabella._

"Thhhhat's not my nnnnammme," I argued slowly. "Whaaaat do I have to dooo to get you t-t-to leave?"

"Bella, love," Jasper said, rubbing my biceps. "Bella, look at me. Try to look at me. Find my eyes, darlin'."

I tried. I really did. But everything was black. All I could hear was a soft gasp every once in a while, which must've been from Rose, and I could feel Jasper's hands exploring my body, trying to get any type of response from me.

_Why do you let him touch you like that? When I used to touch you, you screamed like a bitch!_

"Beeecause you hurrrrt me!"

I felt Jasper wince atop me, and his hands instantly disappeared from my body. His legs were still clamped around my waist, though, and I wanted to relax under his hold but I couldn't.

"Can't you do something?" Rosalie said, sounding frantic.

"I'm trying," Jasper said, his voice urgent and distressed. "Nothing's working. He's stronger."

My heart pounded. _He's not stronger! _I wanted to shout.

_This is fun, I must admit._

"You'rrre such an iddddiot!" I yelled back to him. "I hhhhate you, Edward! Leeeave us alooone!" Then, my heart rate decreased and I calmed down, my eyes falling closed.

Jasper's legs eased around my waist and he leaned down, caressing my face. I wanted to open my eyes and tell him everything was okay, that _I _was okay, but my exhaustion got the best of me.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Hey, Bella," Rosalie said, her voice loud but nervous. "Open your frickin' eyes. You're freaking us out."

I could imagine Jasper glaring at her, then looking back at me. "Bella," he said softly, "just go to sleep. Squeeze my hand if you're okay, love."

My heart rate increased again, and I forced my eyes open as best I could. "I'm fine," I rasped, shaking my head. "Just… need sleep."

He nodded and I quickly let my eyes close again. The next thing I knew, I was falling into a dreamless slumber.

* Jasper's POV

Quickly climbing off the bed, I sighed and tucked my hands behind my back. "This needs to end," I said bitterly, my teeth grinding together.

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed. "But I'm not letting you get hurt, Jasper. I won't allow it."

"I know," I replied, looking to the floor. I closed my eyes and took a deep, calming breath. "I just… I need to figure everything out."

Rose must've nodded. "Okay. Well, can I help you with anything?"

I shook my head. "No. I need to talk to Carlisle." My eyes opened and I made my way to the door, slipping out of it, behind Rosalie.

I went down the hallway to Carlisle's study. He was, just as I figured, standing with Emmett by the window. They were talking lowly, but I could hear everything they were saying.

"Maybe Jasper was right. We should go to Denali," Emmett suggested.

"Are you insane, Emmett? We can't let them win that easily. The Denali coven, from what I know them to be, are very spiteful people. If we show that we've given up, they'll be satisfied."

"But Carlisle," Emmett argued, "they're taking over our lives. Bella's suffering."

"She is," I said, as soon as I entered the door. "And is has to stop. Even if I have to kill every one of them with my bare hands."

Em looked toward me with a small, sly nod before looking to Carlisle again. "Maybe just me and Jazz'll go. We can handle it, Carlisle."

"I know you can," he said, his pale lips pursed. "It's just… I can't let my only sons leave, and risk everything they have. It's two against a whole coven. Do you know how dangerous that is? And Edward would know that you're coming. They have him on their side."

I shook my head. "I don't care about Edward. He's the first one I want to kill."

Carlisle sighed. "And I'm pretty sure he knows that, Jasper. That only gives him the upper hand. He knows what's going on here; we don't know anything about what's going on in Denali."

Emmett, for once, stayed silent.

I looked back and forth between the two of them, unsure of what to bring up next. "What about Esme?"

Carlisle blinked a few times and looked out the window. His arms, too, were tucked behind his back and the right side of his body sparkled under the direct moonlight. I thought that one day I'd look like him. You know, strong and confident. But then I realized that I'd never be that way, because first off, I wasn't human; I wouldn't keep changing. And second, Carlisle wasn't my real father. During the first weeks of my vampire life, I'd grown disappointed to know those facts. But, even more so, to know that I wouldn't ever be as handsome as Carlisle.

"I understand she'll be leaving in a few hours, correct?" he asked, sounding quite unsure.

But, I nodded, and his lips stayed in a straight, tight line. He slowly stepped away from the window and toward his desk, where he sat in the chair and looked up at us. "Then that's one less thing we have to worry about."

"She'll tell the Denali coven what's going on here," Emmett said, now standing next to me. His body was so much broader, making me feel miniscule next to him. I was envious of him, too, for that matter. "It'll only make it harder."

"I doubt it," Carlisle intervened. "She'll tell everything, and they'll realize that we're not going after them. So, they'll then have no choice but to come here, to Forks."

My heart, which I swear I could've felt pounding against my rib cage, seemed as if it had sunken. Would they really come here and invade our lifestyle? "What if everything turns into a bloodbath? What if Bella gets hurt, Carlisle?"

He looked to his lap. "Jasper, we have no other choice. We're in a tight position, here."

I sighed. "I know, Carlisle. I just… Bella's already been hurt enough. I can't risk losing her."

"I'll keep her safe until you guys fight off the Denali coven," Emmett said.

Did I trust him with Bella's life?

Kind of hesitant, I shook my head. "I'd rather stay with her."

Em shrugged, and with a wink, said, "I figured that."

I hissed under my breath at him, but couldn't fight back a small smile. Ignoring his sexual comment, I looked to Carlisle. "So? What do we do?"

He glanced up at us before looking out the window, at the moon. "We make sure Esme leaves. After that, we prepare for the unknown."

**Please review, guys. I work hard on this and I want to know what you really think, okay? Don't be afraid to tell me what you don't like.**


	27. Chapter 27

*** Bella's POV**

To be honest, I couldn't have been more relieved about the fact that when I woke up, Esme was gone and the rest of the Cullens were downstairs, sitting around the TV.

Standing at the bottom of the steps in a pair of lounge pants and a blue cardigan, I intertwined my fingers together and tucked my lips in my mouth. "Hey," I whispered, when Jasper's eyes met mine.

He smiled and rose from the couch, running to the stairs to meet me there. I almost fell back, but his arms encircled my waist and he caught me, bringing my body to his in an instant. "Good morning, darlin'."

I giggled and smiled back at him. "She's really gone?"

Jasper grinned, nodding. "Yes, love. She is."

"Can I… talk to you upstairs?"

His eyebrows pulled together and he let me go, staring at me oddly.

"Good morning, Bella!" Rosalie shouted, standing up from the couch. She waved, along with Carlisle and Emmett who were too involved in a game of Wii tennis to say anything.

"Hey, Rose," I said, smiling slightly. "I'll be right down, okay?"

She nodded and I took Jasper's wrist in my hand, bidding him to follow me up the stairs.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, after I'd taken him into the bathroom.

I turned around and slid my arms around his neck, pulling his lips to mine.

"Oh," he whispered, smirking. "I get it now."

Giggling, I kissed him again. I loved the fact that I could feel his perfect smile against my lips. "Thank you," I murmured.

He pulled away and looked at me, appearing perplexed. Then, his gaze softened and he shook his head. "Love, it's my duty to protect you."

I shook my head. "That's just it," I said. "It's not."

Jasper sighed. "Are you going to argue with me or kiss me, Bella?"

With a smile, I kissed him easily one more time. "I'm going to get in the shower. Then I was thinking… maybe we could go out? Just you and me."

He grinned. "I'd love to."

I got in the shower, and minutes later, Jasper had strode in. "It's just me," he said, not daring to peek behind the shower curtain. "I thought maybe you'd like some company."

I smiled, placing the bar of soap down before grabbing the bottle of shampoo. The water poured down my body, feeling good against my scarred shoulders. "Thanks."

"So, where would you like to go today?"

I bit my lip and shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe Port Angeles?"

"You know we aren't going to get to Port Angeles without Rosalie tagging along," he warned.

"I guess it's okay if she comes," I added, sort of disappointed. But, I needed to get to Port Angeles. I'd found a gorgeous watch that I wanted to get for Jasper.

"Are you sure? We could go somewhere else-"

I shook my head and objected quickly. "No, really. It's fine, Jasper."

* After the shower…

I got dressed into a little sundress with flowers trailing up the side. Rosalie had bought it for me a while ago, when I first moved in with the Cullens.

As I was ready to leave my bedroom, my cell phone rang. Jasper quickly got up, off my bed, and handed it to me. "It's Charlie," he said with a smile.

I giggled and took it, flinging it open briskly. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bells," Charlie said, sounding upset. I would've been, too, if my best friend just died. "I was just calling to check on you."

"Oh," I said, nodding. "Sorry I didn't call-"

"It's okay, really," he said. "I just wanted to see if everything was all right. I'm probably going to order some pizza for dinner, so if you and your friend - Jasper, right? - want to come over and join me-"

"Dad," I said, laughing. "Don't order out again, please? I'll cook you something here, and bring it home for you."

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, swaying our bodies back and forth before he whispered in my ear, "Tell him we'll be there for dinner."

With a confused expression on my face and chills up my arms, I obeyed Jasper and told Charlie we'd be there by six o'clock tonight. He'd said okay and hung up after saying "goodbye."

"Your father misses you," Jasper explained, as we exited my bedroom.

I sighed and looked down at our hands, which were tightly interlocked. "I know."

"It'll be nice to get to know him better," he added. "I think we should tell him about…"

"Us?"

Jasper nodded. "It's only fair to let him know who you're dating."

My cheeks turned bright red and I could tell he was grinning down at me. "That term is so… overused."

"Dating?"

"Yes."

He chuckled and slung his arm around my shoulders as we descended down the stairs. "Would you rather me use what all the cool kids are saying?"

I furrowed my brows, looking at him oddly.

"'Guess what, I'm talkin' to Bella Swan'," he said, sounding much like Mike Newton.

I tossed my head back and laughed, slapping his chest lightly. "Dating is better," I said, getting on my toes to kiss him quickly before we came into his family's sight.

"We're going to Port Angeles!" Rosalie was saying, dancing around the living room. "Bella finally wants to go!"

Laughing, I cuddled into Jasper's side even more. "I just need to pick up a few things."

"You can buy tampons at the store around the corner, Bella," Emmett said. "You don't have to go all the way to Port Angeles for them."

Again, my cheeks turned bright red at the mention of "tampons."

"Emmett!" Rosalie shouted, shoving him across the room. This caused him to mess up his game of Wii bowling. He was pissed.

"Rose!" he whined, stomping like an angry four year old. "Carlisle always wins, and it's your fault! You've gotta stop doing that."

Jasper laughed and slid his arm around my waist. "We'll be outside," he said, more to Rosalie then to anyone else. She nodded with a smile and ran into the kitchen, just as we exited the front door.

* On the way to Port Angeles…

"Oh, and sorry about Emmett back there," Rosalie said. "He likes to embarrass you."

I laughed and blushed a little. "Yeah, I noticed."

She smiled a little and added, "Oh! What is it that you have to buy, Bella? I'll give you the money for it."

I shook my head quickly. "No, I have the money. Thanks anyway."

"So? What are you buying?"

Biting my lip, I told her I'd seen a few things in the window the last time we were there, and didn't feel like stopping then. She asked what it was and I just laughed, telling her it was just "stuff."

When we got there, Rosalie opened the door for me before Jasper could do it. He frowned at her and snatched me away, quickly. His arm wrapped around my waist after Rose left, skipping away to Sephora.

"So, really, what do you want to buy and why are you so nervous 'bout it?" Jasper asked, as soon as we were alone.

A sigh pushed through my chest. "I'm not telling you."

He frowned, again. "Why not?" My stomach twisted into a huge-ass knot when he looked upset. I wanted to push my fingers against the corners of his mouth to make him smile again.

"Because," I whispered, shoving his hip with mine. "I'll tell you after I buy it, okay?"

Looking confused and kind of still upset, Jazz managed to smile and nod. "Okay, Bella."

I lied and told him I was hungry, so he went to get me food while I went in a few stores. I looked around in the Juicy boutique, and decided to buy Rose a bracelet. After, I headed quickly into the jewelry shop located right next to it, and purchased the gold watch for Jasper as fast as possible.

Just as I exited the shop, two strong, cold arms encircled my waist and my heart rate quickly increased. My legs began flailing around and I nearly dropped my bags.

But, then, familiar lips met with my ear. "Buying something for someone, love?"

I giggled and felt my feet touch the ground. "Jasper!" I shouted, as he started tickling me. "Jazz, stop!"

He laughed and took the bags from my hand quickly, and stepped back, peeking inside the Juicy bag. "You bought yourself a bracelet?"

With blushing cheeks, I snatched the bag away from him and waited impatiently for him to open the other one. He didn't.

All he did was swing the bag around, carefully, on his index finger. "Did you buy something for, say, I don't know, a boyfriend?"

My cheeks stayed red as a tomato as he continued to tease me with the bag. "Jasper, give me the bag."

"Ooh, what's in there?" It was Rosalie, running up from behind us. She had a few bags (surprisingly) hanging from her arms, and her golden eyes were wide and excited. Swiftly, she took the bag from Jasper and peeked inside. Rose laughed when she realized that it was jewelry. She threw her arms around my neck and squeezed me tightly, whispering, "Thanks for the necklace. I love it already."

I rolled my eyes and looked toward Jasper, with a smile still on my face. "Rosalie, can I please have the bag?"

She frowned dramatically and handed it to me, without any objection. I took out the box that the watch was in, and twirled it around in my hands. "Jazz, I was gonna wait to give this to you but—"

Before I knew it, the box was out of my hands, my hair was blowing, and he had already taken it from me. Quickly, he snapped it open and gawked at the watch I'd spent some college money on. Jasper opened his mouth to speak but closed it, repeating this over and over again. "Whhhhaaaa…"

I laughed and walked over, next to him. "It's for you, Jazz."

He looked at me, his eyes surprised but obviously extremely excited. "I love it. I do. But you have to bring it back. This was a lot of money, I'd bet."

This time, a frown took over my face. "It wasn't a lot. And I wanted to get it for you, Jasper. I love you. And you've done so much stuff for me…"

"It doesn't matter," he retorted, shaking his head. "I love you. That's why I do that stuff, not because I feel like I have to."

"And I bought you this because I love you, not because I feel like I have to, either, Jasper. Please, just take it."

He hesitated, looked down at the now-open case and gazed back to me. "Really?"

I nodded.

A bright smile gleamed from his face, and he quickly took it from the box and slipped it onto his wrist.

I must say that I've never seen someone put on a watch so fast in my life.

"I love it. And you. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

For every time he said, "Thank you," I received a kiss. I giggled and blushed a mixture of purple and red, before Rosalie laughed and linked her arm with mine.

"I've never seen him so happy," I whispered to her, when Jasper walked ahead of us to find a table. "It's… amazing. I love it."

She grinned. "Then you're going to adore Christmas."

**Please tell me why you like this story, rather than the fact that you like it. xD :) xx Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**AHH. I was in a rush when I wrote this, so if it sucks, I apologize! xD I wanted to get something out, but I didn't have any written. :) FYI: I DO know that not everything is the same in Jasper's backstory in this episode. I changed it so it would fit the storyline. :) xx**

**

* * *

**

*** Rosalie, Jasper and Bella go back to the Cullen household…**

"Jazz, Jazz," Emmett was calling, seemingly out of breath, even though I knew he wasn't. His broad, strong chest was heaving up and down with nervousness, and his eyes were wide with something that appeared to be fury. "Carlisle talked to Tanya." His eyes quickly met with mine before he looked back to Jasper.

"And? What did she say?" my boyfriend asked, his eyes now wide, too.

Emmett shook his head. "I'm not really sure. All I know is that she's with Edward." Again, his eyes found mine before retreating back to Jasper's.

"So, they really _are_ married?" I asked, my voice stronger than I'd expected.

He sighed and nodded.

"Well? Where's Carlisle?" Jasper asked quickly.

"His study."

Before I could process what was going on, Jazz had disappeared up the stairs.

I felt Rosalie's strong hand on my shoulder. "Bella," she said, biting her lip, "do you want to go see what I bought you?"

Knowing that she only wanted to make me feel better, I nodded and stifled a sigh, following her up the steps and to her bedroom.

*** 15 minutes later…**

After Rosalie showed me the lingerie, green evening gown and ankle bracelet she bought me, Jasper came storming into the room.

"Bella," he said, low and sounding breathless. "I need to talk to you."

"How about me?" Rose asked, astounded by Jasper's sudden entrance.

He looked toward her, but shook his head. "I just… I really need to speak with Bella right now, okay? I'll come in and talk to you later, Rose."

Rosalie shrugged, just as I stuffed everything she bought me into the bags and pushed myself off the bed. "I'll just listen; don't worry," she said, smiling and taking her Cosmopolitan magazine onto her lap.

Jasper took my wrist in his fingers and led me out of the bedroom, giving me enough time to take a few deep breaths before he dragged me into his room, closing the door tightly behind him.

"They're coming here."

I blinked a few times. "What?"

"Tanya and Edward. They're coming here."

My heart began beating, quicker than normal. I blinked again, waiting for further explanation, but realized I wouldn't be getting any from Jasper. My eyes met with his and he bit his lip, tucking his arms behind his back.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked, curiously.

He looked taken aback, because his eyes widened. "What do you mean?" he asked, unmoving.

"You stand like that," I explained, "all the time."

Jasper looked down at the rug, taking his arms from behind his back and looking at his fingers. For the first time, I realized they were scarred and bruised, imperfections lining each of his fingers and up the length of his arms. "Force of habit, I suppose," he murmured, with a small shrugged. "I didn't realize I still did it."

"Still?"

He raised and lowered one shoulder again, stepping forward and behind me enough to sit on his bed, taking me down on his lap. I managed to smile at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Edward never told you about me?"

My eyebrows pulled together in the middle. "No, he never talked about any of you guys, really. Just in the beginning he did."

"I was a Confederate soldier, ma'am," he said, with a wink of his left eye. I blushed wildly and nodded, waiting for him to continue. "You know, the Civil War?"

"No, I missed that lesson in seventh grade," I replied sarcastically, and he only chuckled.

"Then I met Maria."

Again, my eyebrows furrowed and I shook my head, confused. "Who's-"

"She changed me," he said, interrupting my words. I guessed it was because he didn't want her name to be repeated. "It wasn't Carlisle, or any of my family."

I cuddled into his chest, rested my head on his shoulder. He looked down at me, running his fingers through my hair.

"It was her. And… then I found out she was just using me. She only wanted me for my ability to manipulate and sense emotions, and to train her army."

My fingers found their way to the bruises and white, raised scars on his arms. They traced over them, before I lifted his left arm and pressed my warm lips to one of his cold scars on his knuckle.

He closed his eyes tightly. "She was making a vampire army for a reason I was never really sure of. But what I really didn't get was why I believed all her lies; you know, that she really loved me and wanted to be with me. Really, she was willing to risk my life for hers. She never cared."

"How did you get out?" I whispered, almost afraid to ask.

"One night, a young vampire - maybe around the age of fourteen - was feeling things that no person, of any age or kind, should feel. He came to me and asked to die, so I did as he wished. Not long after that did I realize I was just a puppet for…" He trailed off, his words dying on his tongue before he could say her name.

"Maria," I finished for him.

He tucked his lips in his mouth and looked down at me. "Esme found me," Jasper murmured. "She told me I was just like her, but only a little different. She explained that I could come back to her home, and meet her son, Edward, who would be living the same lifestyle as me. And, just to get back at… her, I left with Esme."

"So, that's why it's so hard for you to accept the fact that she's choosing Edward? Because she rescued you?"

Jasper sighed. "I guess so."

"I love you," I whispered, "more than anyone ever could."

He smiled brightly down at me and pressed a kiss to my lips. "They'll be here in less than a few days."

A lump formed in my throat, since I knew he was speaking about Edward and Tanya. I didn't want to think about Edward being with someone else, but even worse, I didn't want to think about Jasper getting hurt… because of me.

"We have to get you out of here," he said quickly, lifting me so I was standing up. He got up, too, and stood next to me. "I can take you to Jacksonville to be with your mother, if you'd like. I would say you could stay with Charlie, but it's too close. When he realizes you're not here, that's the first place he'd-"

"No!" I said, a little too quickly. "I want to stay. I _need_ to stay."

He looked confused.

"If I don't face him now, when will I?"

Jasper looked down at his hands before raking his fingers through his golden locks. "You want to see him, don't you, Bella?"

My cheeks turned bright red and I shook my head briskly. "Are you crazy? I never want to see him again my life if I don't have to!"

"And you don't!" he shouted, grabbing both of my wrists. "I'm getting you out of here, Bella. Please."

"No," I objected. "I need to get him out of my life, okay?"

He pursed his lips and stepped away from me. "This might just bring him back into it, Bella."

My eyes went wide, and shock filled my veins. "You think I'd actually resort to him again? You honestly believe that I'd go back to him, after falling so in love with you? Jasper, are you… are you on crack?"

His eyes got big and his cheeks swelled with laughter, but he tried to stifle his loud chuckles. "Crack?"

I gave him an extremely stern look, before planting my hands on my hips.

"Bella…"

"I don't want to see him, but I have to, okay? Trust my decision," I whispered, before turning around and heading for the door.

I felt strong, cold, firm arms around my waist, pulling me back into his chest. "Oh no you don't, my love!" he hollered, laughing as he yanked me back into the bedroom.

A loud chain of laughs escaped my mouth, and I was lightly thrown onto the bed. "Jasper!" I laughed, but was silenced by his mouth on mine. I kissed him slowly, wiggling my way between his legs to lay more comfortably.

His legs straddled my waist and he kissed me back, passionately but softly, his hands on my hips. I breathed easily, trying to fill my lungs as much I could before he kissed me again.

"Ooooh, Belllllla!" Rosalie sang, probably skipping down the hallway.

I groaned and pulled away from Jasper, looking into his eyes quickly. Before I knew it, he was at the door, locking it, then back on top of me, his lips racing with mine again. I laughed and twirled my fingers around his hair, pulling his face closer so his nose was squished with mine.

"Hey! Let me in!" Rosalie said, pounding on the door.

"No!" Jasper said, his voice muffled because I refused to let my lips separate from his.

"Ugh! You can't fuck each other while I'm in the house, guys! Please!"

I laughed and pressed my hands against his chest, pushing him away only slightly. "We can't ignore her."

His eyes were wide. "Yes, love, we can."

"No you can't!" Rose yelled, sounding whiny.

I groaned and ground my hips against Jasper's, wishing his jeans were off. "You're right," I moaned a little, "we can."

He grinned and kissed me again, both of us blocking out Rosalie's annoyed whines.

**;D Jazella lemon? Maybe? Eh? xD :) Please review! I love hearing from you guys. :)) xx [AND THAT WAY, I CAN BREAK 100 REVIEWS!]**


	29. Chapter 29

**Just a little warning before you begin, okay? Well, this chapter's a little bit rated T+ (if that's a such rating?). It's not too much of a lemon, but it is, just less sour..? xD Oh, & this chapter contains lyrics to a song I don't own _at all! _It's _"Just the Way you Are"_ by. _Bruno Mars _(amazing song, right?).**

Jasper's hands found my thighs and slickly wrapped them around his waist, then tucked his arms under my back to sit us both up. I let a few whimpers of need for him pass through my lips, as I frantically pushed him back by his shoulders. I felt his chest heave with a few chuckles, as he quickly slid us off the bed and lifted me into his arms.

Our lips didn't separate, which I was thankful for, but he made his way out the bedroom door and down the hallway (past a shocked Rosalie) to my room. He kicked the door open and rushed inside, laying me down on the bed before climbing on top of me.

I pulled away for a quick gasp of air, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie shutting the door with her eyes squeezed shut. Smiling, I returned to kissing Jasper, enjoying the silence and darkness around us, the only sound being little whimpers and moans between each other.

"Everyone," I said into his mouth, shaking my head, "is home."

Jasper mimicked my head shake and grabbed my chin, kissing me sloppily once again before licking his lips and looking me straight in the eye. "Everyone's out hunting," he replied hastily. "It's just Rosalie."

I felt bad for her, knowing that my best friend would have to listen to all of… this going on. To be honest, I didn't know how far Jazz and I would take it. I wanted to go as far as possible, but he usually stopped just when I began to get ready.

Then I felt his hands grip onto the waistband of my pants and I wiggled, making it easier for him to take them down. Surprisingly, he tore the article of clothing from my body and tossed it to the floor.

My entire person felt numb at his touch, and even more so now that he was taking off his clothes, revealing his extreme gorgeousness to me. It seemed as if every time he took off a piece of clothing, the world spun in slow motion and he did it to tease me. A smirk was plastered on his lips as he leaned back down, reaching for my shirt. But, I stopped him. "I'll do it," I whispered, trying to sound sexy (and failing miserably). I slid my top off, struggling with it over my head but finally got it off, tossing it to the floor.

He laughed lightly before dragging his fingertips across the parts of my breasts that showed above my bra. "Mmm," he drawled, licking his lips before trailing kisses up my chest and to the nape of my neck.

I gasped and wriggled under his body, wanting him to stop being such a fucking tease!

"You are beautiful, my dear," he murmured, letting his hands find my hips again.

"No, _my dear_, you are fucking… _hot_," I groaned, pushing my hands against his chest.

He laughed and unclasped my bra, flinging it to the floor along with everything else. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his torso to mine.

"Bella?" He sounded confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I whispered, giggling to myself. "I'm just taking it all in."

I could tell he was smiling, so I smiled, too, and pulled away, bringing his lips furiously to mine once again. That's when he removed my underwear, I pulled his boxers down, and we fooled around on the bed for a while.

Then, finally, his eyes met mine, giving me time for my heart rate to speed up once again. He was amazingly gorgeous that… that…

See? He has that effect on people.

"I'm so in love with you, Isabella Marie Swan," he whispered, his face curling in an emotion that appeared to be pain. I knew it wasn't; he was just so caught up in the moment, exactly like me, but his showed on his face.

I wanted to know what I did to deserve such an amazing man. Why me? Why did _I _get to have him? He was all mine. Just Bella Swan's.

Suddenly, his hands caressed my face tightly and he kissed me passionately, thrusting his hips toward mine, to enter me entirely. I was knocked into a state of complete awe, only left to scream absent-mindedly into his neck over and over again until we were both finished, and laying next to each other.

"I'm in love with you, too, Jasper Hale," I whispered, shaking my head idly. I was absolutely exhausted.

He smiled and laid on his side, facing me. "You were amazing." Jasper's breath touched my shoulder, making me fidget and pull the covers over my body, tucking them under my armpits.

"You… you…"

Jazz smirked and turned my face toward him, kissing my lips. "Mmm," he hummed, "always as good as the first time."

I giggled and we spooned for a while, laughing softly and telling each other all the reasons we loved one another. Then, it was silent, until I asked curiously, "Why did we come to my room?"

"So we wouldn't dirty my sheets," he muttered jokingly, chuckling softly.

With a small laugh, I felt him rest his chin in my neck, running his hands up and down my left arm. I sighed and tried to get closer to his body, but if I did, I'd basically be inside him. I wanted so much more of him, though I didn't know how to get it.

"You should get to sleep," he whispered, finally linking my fingers with his.

I didn't reply; I only stayed completely still.

Jasper chuckled and I felt his body separate from mine. I gasped a little, and rolled into the spot where he was, previously. "Where are you going?" I asked, watching as he pulled his boxers on. A gorgeous, perfect grin was on his lips. I didn't think it would ever disappear, and oddly, I was okay with that.

"You're really flawless," I breathed, saying it almost inaudibly.

He smiled, now, and looked down. I realized if he was human, he'd be blushing. "Thank you, m'lady, but that isn't going to get me in your bed again. I can't do that again to you."

My eyes widened. "What? You say it like it was a punishment, Jasper."

"I took a huge risk just now," he whispered, sounding pained.

Well, shit. The smile disappeared.

"I could've hurt you so bad, Bella. You have no idea."

"But you didn't," I argued, sitting up with the blanket still around me.

He continued to shake his head, leaned down on the bed with his palms against the mattress, and kissed my forehead slowly before standing straight up again.

"I love you," he said softly, sending me a smile before turning, grabbing his shirt, and heading for the door.

"I love you, too," I said in reply, laying back down as he exited.

*** Jasper's POV**

I couldn't explain in words how ecstatic I was at that very moment. My un-beating heart seemed to be smiling, along with a huge grin on my face to match, and my body tingled proudly as I strut down the hallway.

You could tell by the way I walked that I'd just gotten laid by the most amazing girl on the planet.

"Oh, Rosaaalie," I sang, opening the door to her bedroom, and stepping inside, making sure to close it behind me.

She looked up from her notebook, at me, with a glare. "Hello, Jasper. Have fun fucking my best friend?"

My grin remained and I nodded quickly. "I did. Thank you for asking."

Rose looked at me angrily. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just coming to see what you were doing while Bella gets some rest," I said honestly, walking toward her bed and sitting next to her on the bed.

I took a glance down at the piece of paper she'd been scribbling on, but she quickly closed the book and placed it next to her.

"Is that a song?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes. Are you going to steal it and sing it to Bella?"

"No, of course not!"

Rosalie looked astounded, then smacked me with the book. "Hey! You were supposed to say yes!"

Confusion washed over me and poured through my veins, then landing on my facial expression.

"I'm writing it for you, stupid," she said, flipping the book open to the page she was writing on it. "It goes like this…"

Then she began singing, in a man's point of view (she did say it was for me, right?). The lyrics started softly, and I could tell by the first sentences that I was going to fall in love with this song.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday. Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me. And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see…_

Rosalie stopped singing at that verse, and looked toward me to see my reaction. "It's called 'Just the Way You Are'. I figured you could sing it to Bella or something…"

I quickly took the book from her. "Is this the chorus?" I pointed to the small paragraph, and she nodded.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, 'cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, 'cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are._

"Thank you, Rose," I said, staring down at the paper before ripping the song out of the book and smiling. "It's perfect."

She laughed and watched me leave the room, waving "goodbye" and saying, "You're welcome."

*** Bella's POV**

While exhaustion began to claim me, I realized that not one time while I was with Jasper, did Edward interrupt.

A smile stayed on my lips as I thought I was finally done with him, and I fell deeply into a much needed slumber.

**;] This begins the turning point of our beloved story... Reviews? Too sour or not sour enough? Let me know.. :).**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bella's things in this chapter are on my profile, so go check it out after/while reading... :)**

**& BTW, I'm going to be under a lot of stress soon, 'cause I'm applying for a bunch of high schools and I have to write like a billion essays and short stories, so my lack of posting is going to continue... sorry. :/ **

**

* * *

**

That morning, I woke up to the strong smell of Axe cologne and shampoo. Pushing myself up on my bed and rubbing my eyes, I found my door cracked slightly, and Jasper prancing around in only a towel, in the hallway. My eyes widened and I smiled, wanting to run my fingers down his bare, golden, wet torso, but contained myself and almost slid out of bed.

Someone had dressed me last night, most likely Jasper. My face turned bright red and I quickly slid out of bed, now in an all-too-large button down shirt and boxers. Yep. Definitely Jasper.

"Hello, darlin'," he said, winking at me when I reached the bedroom door.

I ran my fingers through my messy, still-not-washed-from-sex hair and leaned against the doorway, admiring the beauty in front of me. "Hey," I said with a small yawn, smiling at him.

He grinned back and tightened the towel around his waist before turning to me and sliding his arms around my waist, tightly, to bring my body to his. I giggled and let my hands linger on his shoulders, feeling his skin tingle on my fingertips. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," I replied with a smile. "What time is it?"

"It's around 10 AM. Why? Got somewhere to go?" He cocked an eyebrow.

I was beginning to shake my head until Rosalie came jetting down the hallway, holding a bag in her hand. "Yes! You both do!"

We looked at her oddly, before she rolled her eyes. "You have to get out of the house before _they_ get here, so I planned a date for you guys."

Jasper sighed and was about to object, but he quickly closed his tempting lips and wrapped only one arm around my waist, pulling my body to his. My left hand rested on the middle of his chest, and my right snaked around the rest of his torso. I loved being close to him.

"Dude, you guys had sex. You need an actual date!"

My cheeks turned bright red, burning with embarrassment.

"Rosalie!" Jazz shouted, his eyes wide and smile wiped away. I frowned, blinking a few times.

"What? I'm just sayin'," Rose replied with a tiny, innocent giggle. "Anyway, Bella, you're coming with me."

Instantly, my heart rate increased. I didn't want to be away from him for a second. "I can get ready by myself-"

"No! I have everything right here," she added, pointing to the bag in her hand.

I sighed and nodded, looking up at Jasper, just as Rosalie said, "I'll be in my room. Come in when you're ready."

So, Jazz took my hand and led me into his room, tucking me under his body and against the wall near the door when we entered.

"I had a wonderful time last night, my dear," he whispered, hiding his face in my neck as he kissed softly at my skin.

Nodding quickly, I agreed. "Yeah, m-me too."

He chuckled and took hold of my hand, kissing a trail from my neck to my wrist. "I love the way you smell, especially today…"

My body didn't want to respond, but my stupid, frozen mind did, anyway. "I smell like you, Jasper."

He laughed again and began sucking gently on the veins of my wrist. My lips made an 'O' shape and I felt like I was being taken into a different universe. His touch was one thing, but his kiss sent me into a whole other dimension.

Soon, he was sucking violently on my veins and I had to let out a few whimpers, against my will. Then, I let out a high-pitched yell, sending Jasper flying back against the other wall, on the other side of the room.

His eyes were red and wild, and his lips were tight and pursed.

When I glanced down at my wrist, there were multiple bruises forming, already, above my veins. They looked like severe, vampire hickies.

Well, uh…

"I'm s-s-so sorry," Jasper muttered, and for the first time, I heard him stutter.

My heart pounded and I tucked my hands under my armpits. "Jazz, please…"

"I hurt you," he whispered, shaking his head forcefully. "I can't believe it."

"You didn't hurt me!" I shouted, my voice shaking. "Really, you didn't. And… and you never could hurt me, Jasper."

His eyes met mine. "Rosalie needs you, doesn't she?"

I suddenly felt like he was trying to get rid of me. My heart ached.

"Are you trying to make me leave?"

Jasper's eyes widened. "No. No, I'm not I just… I need to go hunting. So while you're doing stuff with Rose…"

I nodded. "I understand. I'll leave-"

"Wait!" he said, but was then behind me just as I grasped onto the doorknob. His hands grabbed my wrists and he turned me around, planting the hardest kiss possible on my lips. It left me breathless and uneasy, in the pleasant kind of way. He whispered, "You look _so_ sexy in my clothing, love."

After he kissed me again, hard and long, (and my cheeks had returned to their normal color) I left the room and went to Rosalie's, just as Jasper left to go hunting.

*** In Rosalie's room…**

"Was he a gentleman? If he wasn't, I'll kill him," Rose said, referring to mine and Jasper's intercourse last night.

My cheeks burned red again, and I nodded. "He's always a gentleman. He was amazing."

She put her hands up as a sign of surrender. "Alright, I didn't need that much."

I laughed and looked down at the floor, where the bag was placed. "So, what's in there? Some more lingerie?"

"Nope!" she said, grabbing the bag and digging everything out. Rose set out everything on the mattress in front of us, leaving one thing inside the bag (she said she was 'saving it for last').

There was eye shadow, lip gloss, black high heels, eye liner, mascara, foundation and a pretty bottle of perfume. I already knew that Rosalie was going to play Bella-Barbie today, and I wasn't in the mood, exactly.

"Are you ready for the last part?"

I sighed and nodded, forcing a smile.

Then, she pulled out a white, ruffled dress with a bow on it. I have to admit, it was gorgeous, but not something I would wear unless I was with Jazz.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" she asked, curiously.

I nodded, taking it from her and examining it. "It's beautiful, and for me?"

She mimicked my head nod, and giggled. "Alright, go get a shower, then come back here, okay?"

*** After the shower…**

With a towel around my body and around my hair, I hurried into Rose's room and found that she had a pair of sexy underwear and a bra to match, laid out on the bed next to everything else.

"I knew there was more to it," I said with a sigh, but mixed with a smile.

I knew Jasper would've loved it.

"Okay, so I know something else is going to happen," she said with a wink. "Once Jasper gets a taste of something he likes, he won't give it up. And, Bella, he _really_ likes you."

"So… there's gonna be a round two?" I whispered, as if everyone in the house couldn't hear me already.

Then, Emmett burst in the room, laughing loudly. "Hellllllo girls."

I pulled my towel around me tighter, instinctively. "Hey, Em."

Rosalie skipped over to him and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips. "Morning, babe."

He smiled at her and took her hand. "Jazz is still out hunting, so don't worry about 'round two' just yet." Emmett smirked over at me, and my face turned instantly hot.

"Leave her alone!" Rose laughed, pushing him out of the room. She then made me put on the underwear and bra, then the dress.

It fit perfectly, and surprisingly, I adored it.

"Tonight is going to be amazing, I assure you," she said. "I'm just not sure when you'll be able to have another evening like this again." With a bite of her lip, Rosalie looked down at her hands and for the first time, she appeared vulnerable to me.

**You guys are pretty awesome at reviewing. Keep it up? :) Please review, and tell me what you think should happen, what I'm doing wrong, & what I should keep/stop doing. Thanks, lovelies. **


	31. Chapter 31

**This chapter took me super long to write. For some reason, I would open the document and just be totally disgusted with the story for the longest time. Sorry for the late update; hope you like this. :) xx**

**Translations; First: Oh, my naïve, fragile Bella. Second: There is a lot about me you are yet to find out.**

*** Jasper comes home…**

"Bella?" he said, not having to holler my name through the house. His voice was strong and loud enough for me to hear him, all the way inside my room.

"Yeah?" I yelled, standing at my doorway.

"Are you ready to go?"

I looked around cautiously, taking a last glance in the mirror before I started down the steps. "Yeah, I'm coming n—"

"Oh, no you're not!" Rosalie said, pulling me back. "Bella!"

"What?" I asked, startled and breathless.

Her eyes were wide and golden. "Fine, fine, go."

I eyed her incredulously before fixing my dress and hurrying down the stairs. Jasper had his back to me, but quickly turned when he heard me coming down the stairs.

"Are you trying to make my heart stop?" he asked, smirking lightly at his irony. "What did you do to your eyes?" His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and all amusement disappeared from his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"They're… black and all makeup-y."

Mascara, eye liner and eye shadow. I would kill Rosalie for putting that frown on his face.

"I tried to stop her just now," Rose said, coming down the stairs. "But she just had to be stubborn!"

"What are you guys talking about?" I questioned, incredulously.

Jasper hissed under his breath. "I told her not to make you look like a _Barbie_."

"You don't like it?" My voice was low and I sounded afraid.

His lean fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, and he closed his eyes for only a moment before opening them and stepping closer to me. Jasper caressed my face, wiping away whatever makeup he could, from my cheeks. "I will be in love with you either way, my dear," he whispered, "however, I don't want you changing for me at all. I want you as you, Bella."

I blushed deeply. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told Rosalie."

My eyes found Rose's and I glared at her. "I'll be right back."

So, I went upstairs and washed every inch of makeup off my face, before returning downstairs and receiving a passionate kiss from Jasper. I giggled and my whole body got hot.

"This is much better," he said, smiling and sliding his thumb across my cheek. "Let's go, my love. Our carriage awaits."

My eyes got big and I looked at him oddly.

"Figure of speech," he replied with a wink, before leading me out of the house.

*** Jasper takes Bella back to the marriage hall…**

"What are we doing here?" I inquired, looking around.

He smiled and stayed silent, staring up at the sky. "Look, my love," he said, "there's our carriage."

I looked up, and there was a hot air balloon, floating down toward us. Carlisle was standing in the large basket under the balloon, smiling down at Jasper and I. So, in complete awe, I waited for it to land.

"Wanna step inside?" Carlisle asked, winking at me.

Nodding, Jasper and I stepped into the basket and I leaned against him, allowing him to wrap his arms around my waist from behind.

"Have fun, you two," Carlisle said, as we took off, into the air.

*** A few minutes later…**

"I've never been in a hot air balloon before," I whispered, looking over my shoulder at him.

"Really?"

I nodded. "I thought it would be scary. It's not."

Jasper smiled and leaned down, kissing my lips slowly. I kissed back and turned, wrapping my arms around his neck. We ended up lying on the bottom of the hot air balloon basket, kissing for what seemed to be hours, but were really minutes.

Soon enough, Jasper and I were on our way back to the marriage hall, only seconds away from tearing each others' clothes off.

My lips wouldn't avert from his sweet-tasting neck, and his hands were practically glued to my ass.

"I love you," he would whisper from now and then, and kiss me deeply before returning to moaning my name in low huffs while I sucked on his skin.

*** They land…**

When we got onto land, a black Mercedes was parked in the spot in front of the marriage hall—probably Carlisle's. He'd most likely brought it after we took off, before.

"C'mon, my Bella," Jasper grunted, bringing my face to his, "let's get inside."

I nodded quickly and darted for the Mercedes, climbing in the passenger side after Jazz. He was grinning and laying the seats down, wrapping his arms around my waist. I giggled and slid on top of him, my fingers interlocking with his.

"I love you," I said lightly, before pressing my lips to his.

He placed his hands on my waist and began sliding my dress up. When it was at my hips, he said into my mouth, "Do you need this?"

I was about to shake my head but before I could move, the dress was ripped from my body and thrown into the passenger seat. He kissed me again and quickly undid my bra, tossing it to the side, also.

Basically, we'd made love in the driver's seat of the black Mercedes. Let's just say that whoever owned the vehicle was going to be pretty mad when they found the stains on the interior.

Tired, naked, and sore, I was curled under Jasper's right arm. He was breathing evenly, a wide smile plastered on his lips.

"What're you smiling about?" I asked, giggling to myself as I gazed up at him.

He opened one eye and looked down at me, before closing it and looking at complete ease again. "What is there _not_ to smile about?"

"The fact that whoever's car this is has ruined interior thanks to us, and… they're coming here in what could be a day."

Jasper bit his lip and sat up, stroking my hair. He grabbed his boxers and slid them on, without losing contact with my body, which I was thankful for. "I should've thought about ripping your dress before I did it. Now you have nothing to wear," he said, checking me out and acting as if I hadn't mentioned Edward at all. With a wink, he shrugged. "You can just wear my shirt."

I sighed and grabbed the button down next to my torn dress, sliding it on carefully. I took note of the dark red wounds on my wrist, in the shape of Jasper's mouth. Knowing he would be angry at himself for doing that to me, I made sure I covered them the whole way home. With nothing but underwear and a button down shirt on, I sat in the passenger side as Jasper drove—shirtless with only pants and shoes on—home.

*** At the Cullens'…**

"They're gonna know—" I began, as Jasper came to help me out of the car.

"Yes, they're going to know that we had a little fun while we were out," he grinned, motioning for me to come into his arms. I didn't. "It's only my family, Bella. They're practically yours now, too."

I bit my lip and shook my head. "I don't want them to know that we just _fucked_ in someone's _Mercedes_."

Jasper laughed, shaking his head. "Come on, my love. It's probably only Rosalie inside."

Unable to refuse his golden gaze, I gave in and climbed into his arms. He softly carried me inside, quick enough so that we didn't see anyone until we reached the top of the stairs.

"I see that you two had some fun," Rosalie said, her hands behind her back as she rocked on her heels, appearing innocent. "Did you enjoy your day together?"

"Sure did," Jasper said, with a large grin on his face. His eyes found mine and I turned five different shades of red in the matter of three seconds. "Did you, my love?"

My heart rate accelerated. "Jasper."

He chuckled and stole a kiss. "You're so shy, my Bella. I adore it."

Rosalie giggled and hurried back to her room. I noticed she was wrapped comfortably in a bathrobe, with fuzzy slippers on her feet. Her hair was in a tight bun on the top of her head, with two chopsticks stuck through it. _Spa day for Rosalie, _I thought.

Jazz took me into my bedroom and laid me down on the bed before crawling in next to me.

"You never answered my question before."

He looked at me, exasperated. "Which question?"

"I asked you what you were smiling about," I goaded.

"Hmm," he said, looking at me as I propped my head up on my fist. He did the same, facing me, and reached out to comb my hair back with his fingers. "Bella, when I'm with you, all I want to do is smile. That's it. Actually, it's all I _can_ do. It's the only function that feels completely correct when I'm graced with your presence."

My cheeks turned hot instantly. "But the situation we're in…"

"Is absolutely exhilarating," he whispered, grinning at me.

I suppressed a gasp. "_Exhilarating_? You're not nervous or scared about facing your brother?"

"Should I be?"

To be honest, I didn't know if he should've been, so I didn't reply.

He sighed and moved closer to me, lifting my chin with his thumb. The next thing I knew was that he'd moved himself under me, and our chests collided. I let out a huff of air, shocked at the new position. "I'm not nervous because I _know_ that I can protect you. I _know_ that everything's going to be okay, as long as you're the one I'm fighting for. I'm not scared because I'm just _that_ confident in myself. You know why I'm that confident, Bella?"

I shook my head.

"Because you're here. You make me feel as though I could do anything I wanted."

"You can, Jazz." My fingers laced with his, and the conversation took a twist in the wrong direction.

He winked, that seductive, mood-changing wink. "Oh, really?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed, pushing myself off the bed. I ran toward my bathroom and stood at the door, biting my bottom lip seductively yet shyly. "Noooo way are we going to do this twice today. I'm exhausted."

"No you're not." He was still grinning like the god he almost was.

"You don't know that," I whispered.

Then, before my eyes, he was standing in front of me, his hands on my hips and his lips at my ear. "Oh, Bella. Oh, mi ingenua, Bella frágil. Yes, I do," he purred.

I opened my lips to speak but he interrupted me, by kissing them instead. His lips were steady and sure, making me lose focus quite easily.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish," I managed to say, laughing.

He chuckled. "Hay mucho de mí que todavía no encuentra."

I had no idea what he was saying, but whatever it was, was fucking _hot_. So, I giggled and kissed him, my body getting as close to his as possible. I wished I could just fuse myself and become one with him. That way I would know what it felt like to be perfect.

* * *

Reviews are delicious, just like Jasper ['s butt]. ^.^


	32. Chapter 32

**Just wanna clear some stuff up: Rosalie doesn't have any power; Edward can read minds and get into people's minds (spoiler: it's an effect of drinking human blood); and I'm sorry there are curse words (I'm from Philly, & here they're used quite often. Sometimes people'll say, "I fucking love you!" in serious conversations like that. So, it's common... sorry) and you feel like they're not really the Cullens. Well, they're MY Cullens, not the normal ones.**

* * *

Jasper and I ended up in my bathroom, "making love" as he called it, on the closed toilet seat. He had whispered, once, into my ear, "Take a shower with a friend; it saves the world."

I had laughed and slapped his bare, cold chest playfully, realizing just how amazing he was. His body was like a diamond: gorgeous and unbreakable. I thought the most beautiful things were fragile, but Jasper proved me wrong; he was always proving me wrong.

Just as he had finished and I was slung over his rock-hard body on the bathroom floor, Emmett's voice roared through the house.

"_Jasper_! _Bella_!"

I jumped up, instinctively, looking down at Jazz. He looked absolutely worn out, even though I knew it wasn't possible.

"I'm sorry I make you this tired," he said, rubbing his eyes as he sat up and grabbed his clothes.

Just then I realized I'd forgotten that he was able to feel everything I felt.

We got dressed (this time, I actually wore my own clothes) and went downstairs to see what the commotion was about.

"We're gonna play some ball," Emmett said, grinning maliciously.

I looked to Jasper, confused. "Basketball?"

"Baseball," Rosalie said, coming into the living room, dressed just like Emmett was. They were in white and blue baseball uniforms, including cleats.

Em was holding three bats, while Rose was only holding one, spinning it around in her hands occasionally.

"It's gonna rain?" Jasper asked, looking out the nearest window.

Carlisle strode into the living room, snatching a bat from Emmett with ease. "Yep," he said, smiling softly.

If I had to choose the most beautiful of the Cullens, besides Jasper, it would be Carlisle. He had the sun-kissed hair, bronze eyes, and the perfectly chiseled jaw just like Edward—

_Thinkin' of me, huh, Isabella?_

I quickly pushed his voice to the back of my mind, ignoring it the best I could.

"What do you need the rain for?" I asked curiously, looking up at Jasper.

He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. He'd started doing that ever since I pointed out the way he stood normally. "It's not the rain we need; it's the lightning."

Every Cullen around me, grinned, just like Jasper, but Carlisle spoke up. "C'mon, Bella, we'll show you."

So, they took me outside and Jasper explained to me that thunder was really vampires playing baseball. The loud noise scared humans, and they enjoyed it, I supposed.

Watching the Cullen family play baseball was an absolute amazing experience for me. They were so beautiful, but even more amazing when they were together. The way they worked as one was… outstanding.

Nearing the end of the game, Jasper ran up to me and handed me a baseball bat.

"What's this for?" I asked, holding it up uneasily.

"You wanna try?"

I raised my eyebrows, and noticed that everyone was looking at me. My eyes found Jasper's again, and I stuttered a little bit. "I'm not good at it."

"I'll show you," he grinned, grabbing my hand. Jazz took me to home base and wrapped his arms around my waist, guiding me as Rosalie threw the ball toward us. I missed the first swing and Jasper laughed playfully, helping me again. This time, we hit the ball and it flew into the outfield where Emmett was. Jasper picked me up and ran for first base, then second, and—

"What a beautiful game of family baseball," a familiar, masochistic voice snorted.

We all stopped and turned, finding the one and only _Edward_ standing in the clearing, next to a blonde woman. Her hair was blowing in the wind, and she looked stunning in the glow of the lightning above her. I could see why he left me for her, I thought. _Tanya._

"Edward," I heard Carlisle whisper, unmoving.

No one moved, actually.

"Having fun?" Edward questioned, his eyes landing on me.

Jasper set me down and strode in front of me, protectively. "Yes," he said, "in fact."

"Aaah, Jasper," Tanya began, smiling. Her arms were held behind her back and she looked just as malicious as Edward did, in my eyes.

Though he looked evil now, Edward was by far, one of the most gorgeous people I've ever laid eyes on—if you would consider him a person.

"Yes, Tanya?" Jasper replied, pointedly.

She only grinned in reply.

"We're going to be finishing a game if you don't mind—" Rosalie began, but was cut off by Tanya wrapping her long, thin fingers around her neck.

"Rose!" I shouted, instinctively, reaching out for her as if I could've stopped anything that was going on.

Rosalie threw Tanya across the clearing, and I heard a bunch of growls coming from each of them. Carlisle and Emmett both rushed toward them, pulling them apart.

When Edward appeared next to me, I realized the whole Rosalie-Tanya ordeal was just a diversion. It was planned between Edward and Tanya, to try and get me alone, but Jasper was virtually glued to my side.

"You two are together," Edward said, his eyebrows pulled together. "I never would've imagined it." His voice sounded sarcastic, but I didn't know how to take it.

Jasper growled and slid in front of me. My hands were rested on his shoulder blades, and I gripped onto his shirt enough to hold on in case he had to take off.

"Edward," I whispered, by accident.

His eyes moved to mine and my hands fell from Jasper's back; I was in shock. Edward's eyes were dark and mischievous, not like I knew from before. They were unidentifiable, and not the eyes that I loved. But, somehow, I felt connected to them—wouldn't I always? "Bella," he said, "I believe we have some catching up to do."

Jasper looked back, over his shoulder, at me. His gaze was stern, telling me not to utter Edward's name again, though all he said was, "I don't think so, Edward."

"Jazz," I said lightly, "trust me."

Appalled, Jasper turned around. I never would've expected him to turn his back to Edward, since he was practically unpredictable, but he did. "_What_?"

"I said you have to trust me."

"Trust you for what? _You want to talk to him_? After all that happened?"

I was about to deny it, but my eyes found Edward's and then Jazz's, and I stuttered a little. Was this actually happening? "He deserves at least—"

"He deserves nothing!" Jasper snapped, his eyes darkening. "I knew this would happen. I knew you would go back to him!"

Edward uttered a laugh, but my eyes didn't move to him. They stayed locked on Jasper, and I didn't know what to say. Tears brimmed in my eyes, as the rest of the Cullens swarmed around us. Tanya was still in the clearing, standing next to a tree, cockily.

"What… what are you talking about? Jasper, I love you."

This time, Edward laughed louder, covering his mouth.

"That's a fucking _lie_," Jasper spat, his eyes reddening. "Everything, these past weeks, were a lie."

My heart pounded, and I shook my head, letting the tears spill over. I reached out to him, with my bruised arm, earning a few gasps from the vampires around us.

Jasper's eyes widened a great amount when he saw my wrist.

"Hmm," Edward said, with a grin, "seems like you've got yet another abusive boyfriend. You always pick the duds, it seems."

Fuming, Jasper spun around and grabbed Edward's throat, bringing him to the ground. In the blink of an eye, Edward recoiled and stood up, taking Jasper by the neck. He slammed Jazz down to the ground, making it shake beneath my feet.

My love's eyes were closed, and his chest heaved up one time before he was on his feet, swinging his fists at Edward. Sure, Jasper was much stronger, but Edward was faster.

Edward brought Jasper's body up from the ground once more, with his hands around his neck. I knew what he was thinking.

"Ja—Edward! Edward, please don't," I cried, tears pouring down my cheeks. There was something different about him. Edward, I mean. Something was completely off. I knew he wasn't the sweet, innocent vampire I thought I knew—that person never existed. Before, Edward was a mean, cruel, abusive vampire. And, now, he seemed more than that. Something was definitely different.

No vampire crowded around us dared to move. Edward would take on all of them, and end up killing Jasper. If he died…

"Please don't do this," I sobbed. "I love him, I do."

Edward laughed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, wiping my tears, though it was no use. They just kept coming, beyond my control. "You were always an evil bastard, but something's new. Different."

He cocked his head to the side, and I stepped forward, with a newfound courage. I saw Jasper's stunned face, with his eyes closed and smile gone. I gave him the confidence—why shouldn't he give me some?

"What's wrong with you?" I repeated.

With a jolt, Edward flung Jasper across the clearing, but my love only landed a few feet away, on _his_ feet. In an instant, Jazz was standing in front of me again, ready to pounce if he needed to.

Everyone was silent. Jasper would let out some occasional growls or hisses, but the only thing that could be heard was the wind brushing against the trees.

"He's feeding on humans," Tanya said, laughing evilly. "It gives you more power than your rubbish 'vegetarian' diets."

My fingers traced Jasper's bicep as I moved in front of him, looking up at Edward. "Leave me alone," I muttered. "Leave us, my family, alone."

He scoffed. "They're not your family. They only make you feel wanted."

I pondered about it. He could be right, but why wouldn't they have left me when he did? They stayed… for me. "If anything, _you're_ the one not wanted here."

Edward rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Tanya's waist. My heart pounded and my jaw gaped a little.

Jasper placed his hand, comfortingly, on the small of my back.

"You're fucking my brother," he said, pointing to Jasper, "and _I'm_ not wanted?"

"You're fucking a bottle-blonde, vampire bitch!" I shouted, my aggravation building. "Get _out_ of here! I dealt with your shit for too long, Edward! I put up with the physical pain, and I'm definitely _not_ going to deal with verbal abuse now. Leave us alone, for good."

Edward scoffed, and now, both of Jasper's hands were on my hips and he had his chin in the crook of my neck.

"So, it's not okay that I'm _married_"—my stomach did somersaults—"but it's okay that you're _about _to marry my fucking brother?"

I was fuming. "Who said I was marrying Jasper? I love him, I do. And I'm pretty sure he loves me." Jasper placed a comforting kiss on my shoulder, holding me tighter. Edward growled. "Even if you begged on your knees to me, I wouldn't take you back."

"Who gave you the idea that I wanted you back? I'd rather suck the mother fucking life out of you than—"

"That's _enough_!" In a flash, Carlisle had Edward pinned on the ground, by his neck, looking quite feral. I'd never thought, that in a million years, Carlisle could actually look like a vampire. I was proven wrong.

My heart pounded and I fell back, but Jasper caught me and whispered, "It's okay; it's gonna be okay," into my ear. I took a few deep breaths and tried to hear what Carlisle was saying to Edward, but it was in such a hushed tone that I couldn't understand any of it.

Suddenly, Edward lifted Carlisle and attempted to throw him, but it didn't get that far. Carlisle only staggered back and his upper lip lifted over his top teeth, and Emmett held him back so he wouldn't hurt Edward any further.

"You pretended to be dead," I said, lowly, but enough for everyone to hear me at a human hearing level. "We thought you were really gone, and we were perfectly fine without you."

"I only faked death because of you. I couldn't deal with your pussy shit anymore," he growled, his hands in fists.

Instant tears rushed to my eyes, and I couldn't believe I was actually allowing him to get to me like this. Then, I noticed I'd fallen onto the ground, because Jasper let go of me.

"_She's _a pussy?" he was shouting angrily, looking more feral than Carlisle had. "Let's see who the fuckin' pussy is _now_!" Before I could process what was going on, Edward's head was being torn off and tossed onto the ground.

Tears poured from my eyes and a yell escaped my chest, just as Rosalie had run over to me and closed her eyes tightly. "Don't look," she whispered, covering my eyes, too. "Don't look, don't look."

* * *

This chapter's longer than my usual ones, so I expect more reviews... :) Please? Tell me anything I need to change. :P OH, and this story will be coming to an end, soon. Maybe about 40 chapters, total. loveloveloveyou.


	33. Chapter 33

*** BTW, it was Jasper who ripped Edward's head off. xD I know I had a question about that.**

Rosalie whisked me away from the scene, as the rest of the Cullen family tore Tanya to shreds, lying her next to Edward's almost-dead body.

My heart was pounding and my legs felt incredibly numb. I didn't think I could keep walking but Rose was pulling me, so I had no other choice.

"Shh," she would say, when another sob would escape my lips. "Please, don't be upset over that… _scum_."

It wasn't long before Jasper and Carlisle returned to the house. Emmett was still outside in the clearing, probably burning the… Oh God, I didn't even want to think about it!

"Oh, Bella," Jasper said, lifting me off the couch and into his arms. "I'm sorry. I really am. You're so angry at me, my love. Please forgive me."

All I could do was cry into his shoulder helplessly. I was, to be honest, mad at him. He had just killed Edward just like _that_, without even… _thinking_. He didn't think what I might've wanted, what I even cared about or _loved_. He killed Edward.

"Please, Bella, please," he begged.

I shook my head and pushed away from him. Never did I think I'd have to face Edward's death _again_. "I'll be upstairs," I muttered.

He stayed in his place as I descended to my room.

*** Jasper's POV**

I never meant to hurt her the way I did. I never ever wanted to hurt her in anyway, and yet I let my anger get the best of me. He was such a cocky bastard, though. Edward deserved the awful death he received.

"Go after her, dip-shit!" Rosalie hissed at me, waving her hand in the direction of the steps.

Before she could finish insulting me, I flew up the stairs, just in time to beat Bella to her door.

She gasped and backed up, slamming her back against the wall on the other side of the hallway. The dried tears on her cheeks broke my heart, and the fresh ones running from her eyes made me want to cry, too.

"I love you," I reminded her, "and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. Bella, you must realize that what I did today was in your best interest."

Bella still didn't say anything and I didn't know what else I could do to repay her.

She had an idea, because she stepped forward, closing the space between us. Her lips crashed against mine and honestly, it took a couple seconds for me to begin kissing her back.

"Take my mind off it," she whispered into my mouth, forcing a smile.

I shook my head and lightly pushed her away. "No. No, Bella. Of course I would love to… I would love to…" I bit my lip and shifted the nasty thoughts from my mind. "But no. I would never take advantage of you like that."

"You're not taking advantage of me!" she argued. "If anything, I'm taking advantage of you." Bella tried kissing me, but I rejected her again.

"No. We need to talk about this first," I whispered. "Bella, I just murdered your first love and you want to make up over some _sex_?"

She shook her head and sobbed. "I never loved him! I never did! Don't you understand? I was just… just… addicted to the lies he told me! I thought they meant something but they didn't, and they never will." Bella stepped forward, holding my face in her hands. "I'm not trying to have… 'make up sex'. I want to show you how much you mean to me; how much Edward doesn't."

"I know you love me," I whispered, removing her hands from my face and placing mine on hers. "I don't need you to prove it, okay, Bella? Please, just trust that I'll always be here." I lifted her into my arms, then, and took her into her bedroom.

After I laid her down on the bed, she covered her eyes with her hands and just cried. So, I sighed quietly and began removing her clothes. She didn't say anything, so I continued.

Grabbing a pair of pajamas from her drawer, during which I did come across some lingerie, I hurried back over to the bed and slid them onto her petite frame.

"Thank you," I heard her mutter, before pulling the covers over her body and cuddling into her pillow.

I crawled into the bed next to her, dragging her on top of me. She didn't smile—her expression was only a blank, lifeless mask.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked.

She shook her head and wiped away a few, leftover tears. "It's impossible to be mad at you, Jasper."

I bit my lip and kissed her softly. "I found some lingerie in your dresser." I grinned.

Bella blushed like mad and pushed against my chest. "Rosalie went crazy one day with buying me stuff and…" She trailed off, and instead, just kissed me again.

"Maybe you could use some of it one day," I suggested, winking at her.

She rolled her eyes and continued to blush. "We'll see."

I ended up kissing her neck and wanting so badly to peel off every inch of clothes she was wearing. I refrained from it, though, and set her down after a little while. "Get some sleep," I told her. "I'll have breakfast for you in the morning, love."

"Bacon?" she asked, smiling at me.

I nodded and laughed a little. "Yes, dear. I'll have some bacon for you."

"Awesome." Bella cuddled back into her mattress as I slid off it, heading for the door. "Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to reject me tomorrow, too?"

I laughed, louder this time. "Of course not, baby girl." With a wink, I exited the room.


	34. Chapter 34

**Yep. So, I'm sorry about not updating. I gave up writing for the longest time, since I just got rejected from the high school of my fucking dreams. *innocent smile* But, I'm back. (: Enjoy.**

* * *

"Good morning, love," Jasper's voice was cool next to my face, sending chills up my body. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

I smiled and rolled onto my back, stretching. "I'm… okay." Managing to blink away the blurriness in my eyes, I gazed up at him. "How long did I sleep?"

"Well," he said, "from last night until now, which is two o'clock."

"In the morning?"

"No," Jasper said, laughing a little. "In the afternoon."

I groaned and shook my head. "You should've woke me up. I feel like a bum."

He laughed, that melodic laugh of his. "I have some breakfast for you downstairs, baby girl. Come down when you're ready to eat."

I nodded, and before I knew it, Jasper was gone.

My body felt weak, most of all. The muscles in my face were sore from crying, I supposed, and I was still tired. Despite all of my dilemmas, I took a quick shower and dressed into a pair of jeans and a tank top.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked, walking up beside Jasper.

He turned to me and grinned. "I didn't know you were there, love. You snuck right up on me."

I rolled my eyes and giggled, wrapping my arms around his waist. "You lie."

All Jasper did was continue to smirk and kiss my lips. "I love you," he hissed into my mouth, kissing me rougher.

I wanted to return the words, but I couldn't. Jasper's mouth devoured mine, and soon, he was groping every part of my body that he could, and I was allowing him to.

"I just want to… mmmm," Jasper growled, gripping onto the back of my head. He kissed me harder, gaining a few moans from my mouth.

"Ugh," a strong voice said from behind us, "I should've known this was going to happen this morning."

When Jasper and I reluctantly pulled away, I found that Emmett and Rosalie were standing at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Maybe you guys should take whatever that was into the bedroom," Rose said, with a small laugh.

Jasper wrapped his arm around my hip and pulled me to his body, protectively. "I was just giving Bella her breakfast," he said.

"And what is that? Pancakes with a side of Jasper's sausage?" Rosalie snickered, high five-ing Emmett right after.

I blushed insanely and hid my face in Jasper's arm. "Can we go upstairs?"

Jazz chuckled and lifted me effortlessly into his arms. "Yes, love."

"Oh, c'mon!" Emmett said, still laughing a little. "It was just a joke, guys."

Still blushing like crazy, I clung onto Jasper as he carried both me and the pancakes into my bedroom.

"Eat, love," he said. "Then we can pick up where we left off." I felt his inviting lips on my earlobe, and then his teeth.

I shivered a little and giggled, beginning my breakfast.

"Oh God," he groaned, "I love you so much." Jasper began kissing my shoulder, then down my arm and back up. When he was at my shoulder once again, Jasper moved his lips over to the part of my chest which was revealed by the tank top. I quickly shoved the plate of food onto my night table and peeled the shirt from my body, giving him full access to my torso.

"I love you," I managed to say, although my voice was shaking like crazy.

He laughed a little, and I adored the feel of his cold breath against my warm skin. It started a frenzy in my body, much like what it must feel for a vampire drinking human blood, I imagined.

My fingers darted for the zipper on his pants, just as his hands began massaging my thighs. I groaned and quickly pulled his pants off, reaching for his shirt next. Before I could even touch it, he tore it off and was growling under his breath.

Fucking sexiest noise ever.

The next thing I knew was my throat began hurting from screaming so much, and Jasper was growling like it was nobody's business. His lips left several hickies on my neck, in the shape of his desirable mouth. Then he was pumping into me and—

"Wait," he said, darting off the bed rapidly. I gasped at his sudden movement, and watched as he grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around his body. His golden hair was spiking out from all different directions, and his body was trembling.

"What is it? Did I do something?" I asked, breathless. My body stung with a great need for his body next to mine.

"No, no," he said, grinning over at me quickly. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Jasper shook his head and said, "I'll be right back." However, in the matter of seconds, he was next to me again. His eyes were wide and completely shocked.

"Jazz, what happened?" I asked, pushing myself up on the bed.

He blinked a few times and frantically looked at me. "Carlisle's got a new friend."

Suddenly, there was a loud clang and a bunch of loud, heavy footsteps down the hallway. Just a bit after that, Emmett poked his head into my bedroom door.

I pulled the covers closer to me, noticing that Jasper had his head propped up on his arms and looked kind of relaxed, now. Like normal.

"Don't worry," Emmett said. "Carlisle and our new 'mommy' just broke their bed." Just as fast as he came in, Emmett disappeared.

"Carlisle's got a new girlfriend?" I asked, peering down at Jasper.

Jazz laughed and nodded. "Oddly enough, yes."

I laid back down next to him and crawled onto his chest. "You didn't finish what you started," I whispered.

He grinned. "I'll finish when you allow me to dress you in whatever I want."

Confused, I looked at him as he slid off the bed and toward the drawers which held all of my lingerie. Slowly, Jasper turned around and smirked, holding a little, black and green lace outfit in his fingers.

I groaned and crawled away from him, nervously, as he approached. "I'll put it on," I said, "but you're not putting it on me, Jasper."

"Fine," he teased. "Then I'm not finishing."

Feeling the throbbing of my every move, I tossed my head back and threw the covers off of me. "Make it quick, Jazz."

He licked his pink, soft lips and quickly slipped atop of me, pulling the tiny outfit onto my body. "You're gorgeous, my Bella."

I got chills, once again, and smiled. I then allowed him to have his fun with my body, while I sat back and let him do whatever. I owed him. He helped me through so fucking much. The least I could do was let him be pleasured, in whichever way he wanted.

Twenty minutes later, when Jasper was changing the sheets on my bed, I sat in yet another tiny outfit. "Why do I have to wear this?"

"For my entertainment," Jazz grinned, with a wink. "I just gave you the best finish of your life, did I not?"

I blushed and looked away. "Shut up."

He laughed and continued changing the bedspread. "Look, baby girl," Jasper said, suddenly. "Look what I found."

Confused, I walked over to him and found that he had gotten onto his knees. Slowly, he began kissing my legs, all the way up to my hips.

"You know I love you more than anything, right?"

I smiled and nodded. "I love you, too, Jasper."

"You know you're the only woman I've ever really loved, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, Jasper."

He stood up, nestling his face in my neck as he held whatever he'd found earlier in his fisted hand. "You know the only thing I want to change about you is your last name, right?"

I stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he whispered, kissing my jaw, "marry me."

* * *

**Hmm. Reviews? ;']]**


	35. Chapter 35

*** Short, yes. I apologize. :/ You can find the links for the things in my description, on my profile. xx**

**

* * *

**

My heart pounded against my rib cage, and my palms immediately began sweating. I could feel the trembling throughout my body, and I knew Jasper could both hear and feel it. I didn't know how to react. I didn't know what to say or how to even say it.

He waited, patiently, and just stared into my eyes.

"Yes," I said, but no words came out. "Okay," I managed to get out.

Instantly, I was lifted from my feet and being swung around in the air. "Oh, Bella!" he said, sounding excited. "Oh, Bella. Yes!"

I laughed and kissed him, hearing all of the Cullens rush into my bedroom to join the hug. We all smiled and laughed, but I was the only one that cried. I wasn't crying because I was sad, but crying because I couldn't have been happier.

*** Later…**

I couldn't stop looking at the _rock_ Jasper had gotten me. It was gorgeous and shiny, but even if he had given me a Ring Pop, I would've accepted.

"How are you, my love?" Jasper's soft, melodic voice interrupted my thoughts.

Smiling at him from my desk, I stood up and walked toward him. "I'm perfect."

"Yes, my Bella—you are." He kissed my jaw and then my lips, before Rosalie rushed into the room.

"Bella! Oh God, you're going to be a beautiful bride," she gushed. "We should go dress shopping right away. I know a great boutique right around—"

Jasper glanced at her. "Rosalie!" he hissed, silencing her instantly. "Can I have some alone time with my fiancée?"

"Oh, oh right," Rose said, smiling sweetly. "My fault. Come talk to me when you're ready, Bella." With a giggle, she left the room quietly.

I blushed and looked up at him. "Thank you, Jasper. Thank you for… everything."

He smiled that beautiful, stunning smile of his. "It is all my pleasure, love. I should be thanking you, Bella."

"Why? I didn't do anything."

"You did the amazing honor of allowing me to call you mine. You are my life, Bella. My love… my everything."

I blushed deeper than before and hid my face in his neck, taking in his amazing scent. "I love you… so much."

He chuckled. "I love you just as much, my Bella. Maybe more."

Smiling, I kissed his neck. "When are we setting the date for, Jasper?"

"As soon as possible," he said with a grin. "I want to be able to call you my wife before this month is over."

I laughed and nodded. "I think that's good. But I guess that means I'm going to have to go dress shopping with Rosalie later."

Jasper sighed. "That means I have to let you go?" His arms slid around my waist and he kissed my neck harmoniously.

"Not yet," I whispered, wrapping my legs around his waist and allowing him to walk us over to my bed, where he laid us down and began undressing me.

*** Later…**

"It's gonna be great! The wedding, I mean. Pink and white will be the colors, okay? Wait, I think pink, white and black. You know, since the men will be in tuxes."

I nodded. "Sounds good, Rose."

"Are you even listening?" she asked, waving her hand in the air. Rosalie scoffed. "It doesn't matter, though! I'm so glad you're gonna be my sister."

Smiling, I linked arms with her as she led me to a boutique nearby. The woman inside instantly greeted us, kissing Rosalie on both cheeks.

"Oh, Rosie! What brings you here?" the woman asked.

"Leslie, this is my brothers fiancée, Bella," Rosalie replied, gesturing toward me.

The lady studied me, looking unsatisfied. "Edward?"

Rose shook her head. "Jasper."

She looked at me again, with the same look of disgust. "Where did you two meet?"

I glanced at Rosalie, but she kind of shot me a look like, "Shut up and don't argue with her." Hesitating, I told the lady that I used to be dating Edward.

"Oh, so you're one of those," Leslie added.

Gasping, I looked over at Rosalie. "Can we leave? I'm not staying here."

"I was just kidding!" the woman said, smiling sweetly, now. "Jasper is a fine young man." She still didn't say anything nice about me. I knew I wasn't good enough to be with Jasper, or even any of the Cullens. "You'll need a fine dress to impress him."

I tried to smile. Was she still insulting me? "Yeah. Yeah, I guess."

"Then let's start looking!" Leslie shouted joyfully. No wonder no one else was in the boutique. "What kind of dress would you like?"

I shot Rosalie a glare as we followed the woman through the store. She only giggled and replied, "Something sexy, but conservative. You know, that would drive a… hungry man crazy."

Leslie looked puzzled. I liked that only Rose and I understood the vampire humor and she was on the outs. "Okay. I think we have some for that."

At the end of the day, Rosalie and I walked out with a gorgeous, perfect dress and some makeup. _We did pretty good… and I survived!_

When we got up, Rose made sure she put my dress under lock and key, in her closet, so that Jasper wouldn't see it. She was going completely old school with the whole "the groom can't see the dress before the wedding" thing. I liked it, though. And I knew Jasper would, too.

_I can't wait until our wedding!_

Imagine: Isabella Marie Hale. It has a ring to it, I think.

* * *

*** Check out the ring & dress on my profile! (: Reviews, please?**


	36. Chapter 36

*** First, I just have to apologize. I am so damn sorry for not updating in more than a month. I had a… minor drawback a while back, when I was rejected by the best writing high school in all of Philly (well, in my opinion, anyway). I went through the whole, "I'm not good enough, nor will I ever be," thing, but I'm thinking that I'm over it now. (: I hope you guys enjoy this. I hope "Addicted to Your Lies" lives up to your expectations. Xx.**

(Bella's POV)

"Jasper?" I called, when Rosalie and I arrived at the Cullen-Hale household.

Quickly, he was at the foot of the stairs, with the widest smile on his face. "Hello, my love," he said quietly. "You have returned."

I smiled and slid my arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. I loved his scent. "Yes, I have."

My heart beat quicker when he kissed me. "It feels like an eternity has passed since I've kissed you, my dear."

In my breathless state, which I was usually caught in while in Jasper's company, I looked up at him and placed both of my hands on each side of his face. "I love you, Jasper," I whispered, just as he pressed our lips together.

He groaned a few times out of pleasure. "God, my Bella," he said. "You are so—"

"Okay," Rosalie said, strolling into the house, "save that kind of talk for the bedroom, guys. I've got a wedding dress."

Confused, I turned around to see Rose, holding my dress in the cover the lady had given us before we left. Jasper's arms encircled my waist from behind, and I took a deep, calming breath before looking up at him. "Would you… want to, you know… go upstairs?"

He grinned and let his hand wander to my abdomen. "I would adore that, my love." Swiftly, Jasper lifted me into his arms and rushed up to his bedroom. Behind him, he closed the door. "Before we begin anything, darlin'," he said, "I would like to… you know, sing you a song I've written."

Excited, I sat down on his bed and pulled him beside me. "Okay, go. Get the guitar!" I giggled and pushed him playfully, still unable to budge his rock-hard figure.

He laughed, too, and grabbed his guitar. "You're a falling star, you're the getaway car, you're the line in the sand when I go too far. You're the swimming pool, on an August day, and you're the perfect thing to say." Jasper smiled up at me, noticing that I was too stunned to even smile back. He chuckled and continued singing. "And you play it coy, but it's kind of cute. And when you smile at me, you know exactly what you do. Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true, 'cause I can see it when I look at you."

When he put his hands at his sides, I was disappointed. "You don't have more?"

Jasper laughed. "Yes actually," he replied, "I do. But I chose to save it for our wedding day, my darlin'." With a wink, he set his guitar down and laughed when my jaw dropped.

"Are you serious? That was amazing, and you're gonna make me wait?"

He grinned and kissed my lips, silencing me. "The quicker we get married, the faster you can hear your song, my love."

Instantly eager to walk down that fucking aisle, I kissed him again. "Jasper, you torture me."

My fiancé winked and pushed me down on the bed, immediately reaching for the hem of my t-shirt.

*** Later…**

"Are you excited?"

I listened in on Jasper and Emmett's conversation. I was supposed to be sleeping after long, tiring intercourse with Jasper, but I couldn't sleep. How did they expect me to rest when my gorgeous fiancé was just downstairs, and my wedding date was so close?

"Yes," Jazz replied, a smile clearly shown in his voice. I wish I could've seen it. "I can't wait to call her my wife."

Emmett laughed, that hearty laugh of his. "I can imagine, man. You love Bella like… like…"

"We get it." Rosalie's voice chimed in, suddenly. "Jasper loves her a lot, Emmett."

I smiled and quickly scurried back to my bedroom when I heard Jasper's familiar footsteps coming toward the stairs. I'd cuddled into my bed and under the covers just in time for him to walk in and lean against the door frame.

"Did you have a nice nap, my love?" he asked, teasingly.

I rolled over and looked at him. "Mmm, yes." Quickly, I flung my arms out toward him, wanting him to slide into bed beside me and hug the hell out of my little body. "Come here, Jasper."

He smiled and slipped into the bed, under the covers. We spooned quietly for a little while until he whispered into my ear, "I know you were listening earlier. I don't recommend eavesdropping on a patch of vampires, my dear." With a little chuckle, he nibbled on my ear while I blushed like crazy.

*** The Next Week…**

"Your dress is beautiful, Bella." That was Carlisle's new girlfriend, Susanne. She was a gorgeous vampire with silky blonde hair that resembled Rosalie's in the weirdest ways. People were beginning to think that Susanne was Rose's real mother, and the Cullens were trying to find a way to make that a part of their whole, "everyone in this family is adopted but Rosalie and Jasper are twins," scheme. Emmett suggested we say that Susanne was the "twins'" long lost mother, and I couldn't believe that Carlisle had actually considered it.

"I was looking forward to this day since fucking forever!" Rosalie shouted, when she came in with my veil. She closed the bathroom door tightly behind her before shoving it into my head and spreading it out behind me.

Finally, as I looked in the mirror at myself, I felt like a bride. I felt like I could possibly walk down the aisle and land next to Jasper and become Mrs. Isabella Hale. Finally.

"It's only the rehearsal," I reminded her, kind of breathless because of the reflection beyond me.

"Yeah, but I'm still freaking excited."

Susanne smiled and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "You are a gorgeous young woman, Bella. Jasper is lucky."

"I know." His honey-like voice came from outside the bathroom door, making me smile. "I'm imagining you look very beautiful, my love."

I giggled and said, "I guess so, Jazz. I'll be out in a few, okay?"

"Alright," he replied. "I can't wait to see you in your dress tomorrow, my dear."

Rosalie scoffed. "He's always so proper. Now, Bella, let's get you out of this dress so we can head over to church."

I was disappointed that I wouldn't get to marry Jasper in the wedding hall he'd shown me. Since I was still human and my family would be invited to the ceremony, it was taking place in a church. Not as exciting as the hall, but I was still excited.

*** After Rehearsal…**

"Oh, Bella," Jasper moaned against my mouth, his hands sliding down my body.

Beads of sweat formed on my upper lip, and I couldn't help but think that this was how he wanted to spend his last night as an unmarried man: in bed with his fiancée.

"I love you," I breathed, kissing his neck.

He only moaned, trying so badly to get, "I love you, too," from his lips. Quickly, Jasper wrapped his leg between mine and spun us around so he was on top. "Oh, my Bella. You get more gorgeous every time I lay eyes on you."

I blushed and shook my head, feeling his eyes roam my nude body. I loved this man, and I trusted him with my life and everyone else's that I cared for. No matter how much I loved him, I would always blush when he looked at me naked.

_I made it so far, _I thought. _I've made it through so much, with the help of Jasper Whitlock Hale. _I couldn't believe that he'd chosen me to marry. He could have any woman he desired, and he chose me to be his wife. There was no way I could possibly repay him, not even with my life. I was truly the luckiest girl in the world.

*** About two more chapters left, my loves. (: Thank you guys for everything! xx. Reviews = encouragement. ;D**


	37. Chapter 37

*** I'm pretty sure that this is the last episode before the epilogue. (; I hope you guys like it. xx**

**

* * *

**

(Bella's POV)

*** Wedding Day…**

"…and something blue!" Rosalie squealed and shoved me into the seat behind me. She grabbed my leg and slipped the butterfly clip into my hair. "You're almost done, Bella. Aren't you excited?"

I smiled shakily. _And nervous. _"Yes."

She giggled and reached for my dress, just as Susanne rushed into the room. "All right. The guys are making their way to the altar."

"Charlie? Is he here yet?" I asked, my legs trembling as I stood up, only to be pushed back down by Rose.

"Yes," Susanne replied, "he just came in, beside Carlisle." Her eyes sparkled when she spoke his name, and I couldn't have been more happy that Carlisle had found someone that was a _sweet _vampire.

Rosalie zipped open the cover of the dress and held it out to me. "Put your feet through," she ordered, still possessing that beautiful smile of hers.

Once I was dressed, Emmett came strolling in the door, looking handsome as ever in his tux. "Hello, my beautiful girls," he said, smirking. "Rosieeeee."

She giggled and ran over to him, tugging on his tie before kissing him roughly. "You look fucking hot, Em."

I smiled over at Susanne, who was wearing the same brides' maid dress as Rosalie, while Emmett and Rose continued to make out. "Do you think you'll be getting married to Carlisle?"

Susanne looked taken aback, stuttering and blushing at the same time. "I uh," she began, waving her hands, "I think it's too soon to tell. I mean, Carlisle has been through some tough things, and I hope the best I can do is mend his broken pieces back together before jumping into marriage."

"He loves you," I said, almost positive. "And you love him, I can tell."

She looked away, smiling. I realized that she and I were alike, even though she was a vampire and I was still human. "I do, Bella. I love him."

I giggled and looked at myself in the mirror, yet again. "Vampires must fall in love easily. Is that true?"

"Not always," Susanne replied. "You are right, though, in a sense. When we meet someone that we are drawn to, the pull cannot remain unsatisfied. You'll see when you become a vampire, Bella."

I didn't say anything. Jasper and I hadn't spoken about it that much, so I didn't know what to say.

"Do you not know when they'll change you?"

I nodded, biting my lip-gloss covered lip. "Jasper and I hadn't really spoken about it yet. It's kind of a touchy subject."

She nodded, too, just as Rosalie detached herself from Emmett. "All right, girls. We gotta get this show on the road."

Emmett walked up to me and said, "You're saving me a dance at the reception, beautiful," before walking out of the room.

I smiled and stepped down from the little stool I was hoisted up on, and took Rosalie's hand. "Let's go see my future hubby."

Resting my arm in the crook of Charlie's arm was kind of awkward. We were never up for that kind of father-daughter love thing. Yes, I loved my dad—Charlie—but neither of us ever really showed it.

"Even though you're marrying Jasper," he said quietly, right before the doors opened, "you're still my little girl."

I blushed, nodding, as I kissed his cheek.

The doors open and the first place I looked was the altar, in search of my beloved Jasper. The altar was empty, however, except for the priest with a small book in his hands.

"And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times, it's you, it's you: you make me sing. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything."

I looked to the side to see the love of my life sitting at a grand piano, dressed in a tux. His hair was neatly combed as if Carlisle had done his hair, and his voice was like… like…

He stood up, taking my hand. Jasper pulled me gently away from Carlisle, holding my hand quite delicately. He stared me straight in the eyes, ignoring everyone around us. "And I can't believe, oh that I'm your man! And I get to kiss you baby just because I can. Whatever comes our way, we'll see it through. And you know that's what our love can do."

Jazz took me into his arms and hugged me tightly, sighed deeply into my neck. "You look… you look magnificent, my love. I am at a loss for words."

My breath hitched and I giggled. "I could say the same thing, Jasper."

He slyly nibbled on my ear before saying, "I'll see you at the altar, my dear."

Charlie then came up beside me and linked his arm with mine. The traditional "Prince of Denmark's March" played, and tears started to fill my eyes as realization set in.

I was getting my fairytale. Here was my Prince Charming, waiting at the altar for me, as he saved me from my haunting past and abusive ex boyfriend, who was also his brother. It was so cliché, yet so original in so many ways. My heart was being slowly mended back together, and I realized that I would live again, in the arms of Jasper Hale.

"He's a good man," Charlie said, just so I could hear it. Jasper smirked, though, that mischievous smirk that let me know that he'd heard it, too. "And he's going to take good care of you, Bells. I love you."

Just as he was about to pass me off to Jasper, I looked at Charlie. "I love you, too, dad."

He smiled sadly as Jazz took my hand gracefully.

I honestly didn't pay much attention to the ceremony itself. I just wanted the part _after_ the wedding, when I could call Jasper and I, "Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Hale."

I couldn't wait.

"Isabella Swan, do you take Jasper Hale…" The priest-guy's voice lingered in my head, but I didn't really hear what he was saying. I was starring at Jasper and his beautiful, golden eyes, when he began to laugh.

"Bella?" he asked, rubbing my hand softly. His eyes were red as if he wanted to cry, but couldn't because of the whole vampire issue.

"Oh, right," I said, turning bright red. "I do, yeah. I do."

Before I knew it, Jasper was saying, "I do," and he had me in his arms, kissing me before the priest could even tell him to kiss his bride.

Or as I liked to call myself: Mrs. Isabella Hale.

*** Reception…**

"You look more beautiful than I'd imagined," Jasper whispered, at our first dance. His eyes shimmered under the soft lights, and his hands caressed my body carefully yet hungrily. "I wish we could run away, even just for a few moments, right now."

I smiled and lifted his chin, kissing his lips delicately.

A flash went off, and I looked to the side to see Rosalie with a Nikon camera in her hand. "Oops," she giggled, hurrying back to Emmett.

"You never finished the song," I said quietly, resting my forehead against his. "You know, the one at the wedding."

He grinned. "I'm saving the rest for our honeymoon, my dear."

"You love torturing me," I replied jokingly. "I love you, Jasper. So much."

Jazz nodded and kissed me easily at first, before I slid my arms around his neck and twirled my fingers in his soft, blonde hair. "_Fuck_, Bella."

"'Fuck Bella' is right," I whispered, trying my best to be seductive. It didn't work out too well, because Jasper ended up laughing quietly. "I'm not good at that, am I?"

"You are good at everything you do, my beloved," he growled, nibbling softly on my neck. "And you smell delicious, by the way."

I wanted so badly to begin undressing him, but remembered that we were on the dance floor, in front of everybody. And, anyway, Emmett came up and demanded that Jasper hand "his little sis" over to him.

"I'll be waiting for you, Mrs. Hale," Jasper said with a wink, before kissing my hand and departing.

"Yep," Em said, "you're stuck with me now."

Laughing lightly, I let the sound of a fast-paced song fill my mind. _I don't dance, I don't dance, I don't dance. _"I specifically told Rosalie not to put fast songs on the playlist—"

Emmett chuckled and shook his head. "You don't have to." He quickly hoisted me up into the air and probably could've held me there with one finger if he wanted to. Nervously, I began begging, quietly, for him to put me down. "Hey guys!" Suddenly, Carlisle, Jasper, and Jacob hurried up to us, helping Em lift me into the air. They paraded around with me in their arms like I was a balloon, and it was effortless. Hey, maybe it was—I was eighteen and one hundred and twenty pounds.

Not to mention they were vampires (and one werewolf), anyway.

"I've got you, my love," Jasper assured me, pressing his cold lips to my hand. "I won't let you fall." He could sense my fear, and once he touched me, it all washed away.

Oh, the powers of a gorgeous empath.

***After…**

Jasper had his hands on my waist and his lips on my neck as he pinned me against the wall, in the back room of the reception area. I knew we shouldn't have been doing it right then, but I didn't want him to stop. It felt too good.

And, not to mention that I'd wanted him since this morning.

Someone cleared their throat, and we both looked to the side to see Carlisle standing there, smiling softly. "Welcome to the family, Bella," he said sweetly. "It's nice to finally have you as a Hale."

Jasper's arm wrapped around my waist and he kissed my forehead. "I'll be helping Charlie and the guys clean up." He disappeared, leaving me with Carlisle.

"I know there's a reason you came here," I said, smirking at him.

He chuckled. "Have a seat, Bella."

I sat down beside him, nervously.

"Now that you're a part of our family," he began, "I would like to know what date you had in mind for your… changing. Unless, that is, you wouldn't like to become one of us."

I shook my head. "I definitely do wanna be one of you guys," I said, informally. "I have wanted to since I was with Edward."

Carlisle flinched a little, but remained composed.

"Probably before my birthday," I said firmly. "I don't want to be older than Jasper."

He nodded. "We'll speak about it at home, then?"

"Yeah, good idea." I smiled and stood up, following Carlisle back to the reception hall.

***At Home…**

"Bella, please," Jasper pleaded, "don't do agree to anything you don't want to."

I smiled reassuringly at him. "Believe me, I won't."

He looked pained. "You, becoming one of us… it would change you, literally forever." Jasper took my hand. We were alone, outside of his house while everyone got settled inside.

"I know that," I said with a giggle. "I love you, Jasper. And I want to be with you… _forever_."

He didn't look so sure. "I would adore that, my Bella. I would love to hold you for an eternity. But this is your choice, and I want you to decide wisely."

Smiling, I kissed him roughly, just enough for him to want to take me, right there. Just when I felt his hands running down my hips, I pulled away and said, "I want to be like you, forever."

With him being speechless, I hurried up to the door and ran inside, with him right beside me.

* * *

This was my first FF story, and I'm sad to see it end, but I would like to start a new story, if you guys would like that. (;

However, I'm having a tough time choosing a couple and/or book/movie to base it off of. Since I think I did pretty well with Twilight, I was going to stick with it.** In a review, please suggest which story/movie/show I should do, and pick a couple. If you want me to do a Twilight story, pick from these couples: Bella/Carlisle, Bella/Jasper, Alice/Jacob. **(; I won't write Jalice, because I would like to save Jasper for myself or Bella. ;D So, get to reviewing, my lovelies! xx -Christina.


	38. Chapter 38

**Ohai! It's been two years... hasn't it? Damn, that's a whilllle. Anyway, you might have to catch up, but here's the second to last chapter!(:**

* * *

Jasper and I went inside, to the living room. Everyone was gathered around, with a smile on their face.

Well, everyone but Jasper.

"I love you," I whispered to him, as if only he would hear it.

He smiled, finally, and pressed his lips to mine.

Still in my wedding dress, I stepped in front of everybody. "Everybody" meaning all the vampires that wanted to suck my blood, but loved me enough to control themselves. For that, I was thankful.

"I want to be one of you guys," I said shakily. "I want to be with every one of you, for the rest of… you know, forever."

Carlisle smiled, and I watched as he slyly snaked his arm around Susanne's waist.

"I say yes," Rosalie said, grinning from ear to ear. "I want you to officially be my sister."

Jasper sighed, behind me, so I glanced back at him and smiled softly.

"Of course, Bella, I want you to be one of us. I am gonna miss, though, you blushing when I embarrass you." Emmett grinned mischievously.

I blushed, to Em's satisfaction.

"Both Susanne and I would love to have you as one of us," Carlisle added, with his breath-taking smile.

Slowly, I turned to my husband. (Wow, that feels amazing to say.) "It's up to you, now," I said quietly. "If you don't want me as one of you… I won't have you change me."

He looked from the floor to my eyes. To this day, I still felt my breath hitch when his golden eyes met mine. "You would let me change you, Bella?"

I nodded. "I wouldn't want anyone else to do it."

Jazz smiled and looked away, as if he were blushing. "Then"—his gorgeous orbs found mine and he pulled me into a hug—"I vote, yes, too."

Excitedly, I kissed him and giggled. "When?"

He shook his head and turned me in his arms so I was facing everybody else, and he was hugging me from behind. "Carlisle," Jasper said, "when do you suggest?"

Carlisle looked unsure. "Whenever Mrs. Hale is ready." He smirked, winking at me.

I grinned at how perfect that was. _Mrs. Hale_. "As soon as possible," I said. Slowly, I looked behind me at Jasper. "How about now?"

His eyes widened. "Bella, n—"

"I think that's a good idea," Emmett said, a smile on his face, as usual. "So you guys could like, run to your honeymoon."

Jasper glared at him. "No. Bella is going to experience her wedding like a normal human being. I don't want her to be in pain for half of it."

I shook my head. "No, really. I want it. That's a cool idea."

He growled. "No, Bella."

"Please?" I turned to face him. "Jasper, I want this more than anything."

His eyes burned a fiery gold color and his jaw set firmly. "At least wait until tomorrow, Bella. That's all I ask."

Rosalie, behind us, squealed happily.

"All right, yeah," I said, smiling. "Thank you."

**(Jasper's POV)**

What about her father? What about her family? What about college and her friends?

I didn't want her to lose her human scent, or the color of her beautiful brown eyes. I didn't want the dizziness of her head to go away when I held her while running, or the redness of her cheeks when I told her how gorgeous she was. Most of all, though, I didn't want to lose _her_.

"I don't want you to be mad at me, Jasper." Bella's voice came from behind me, as I sat on her bed. "Not on our wedding day, especially." Her slender arms wrapped around my waist as she crawled onto the mattress.

Leisurely, I turned to pull her into my lap. "I'm not mad at you, my love. I'm scared."

"Jasper? _Scared_?" Bella grinned and kissed my lips slowly. "No way." She pulled at the tie of my tux, taking it off and throwing it on the mattress beside her.

I matched her grin, realizing that she had gotten changed into a set of lingerie. Her body was covered in lace boy shorts and a bra to match. "You look… _delicious_."

She moaned as I kissed her neck. "You mean gorgeous?"

"That too."

Bella continued to grin as I laid her down on the bed. I realized that this was the last time I would make love to her before she was a vampire. A monster, much like myself.

I honestly didn't know how I'd contained myself, all this time, and didn't once slip and bite her. What if I couldn't stop when I changed her? What if I killed her? I couldn't kill her. I needed her for survival. Then again, I was already dead.

_I love her too much to kill her, _I reminded myself. _I'll be able to stop._

***The next morning…**

(Bella's POV)

I woke up and rolled over, sore from the night before. Beneath me was a perfectly folded note, and it smelled like Jasper—or should I say my husband?

Smiling to myself, I unfolded it and read:

_Good morning, wifey. How did you sleep?_

"Good," I whispered aloud, knowing he would hear it. I went back to reading.

_My Bella, I'll be downstairs making you breakfast. I hope you feel well, because I have a great day planned out for the two of us. Actually, I don't, but I'm pretty sure we'll figure it out. I want your last day as Bella to be wonderful. So, whatever you want to do, I'm up for it._

_Love, Jasper._

Slowly, I got up out of bed and hurried down the stairs after getting dressed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"What do you mean when you say my 'last day as Bella'?" I asked, standing at the doorway of the kitchen with my hands on my hips. Tears filled my eyes and I wanted so badly for them to stay where they were. "I'm going to be Bella after you change me, Jasper. I'm always going to be Bella."

He turned and looked at me, seemingly pained. "We both know you're going to change after becoming one of us, in more ways than one," Jazz said quietly. "You're not going to be naturally beautiful, or blush when someone embarrasses you. You're going to want to drink blood and not your favorite soda, or want to eat breakfast first thing in the morning. Those are the things that make you, you, Bella. I'm going to miss all of that."

I felt my cheeks blushing, just like he'd mentioned. "That's what you meant by being scared last night," I said softly.

Jasper bit his lip and sat down at the table. "I don't want you to change, Bella."

"Don't you want us to be together forever?" My voice cracked and sounded like a little girl, rather than the grown, married woman I intended to sound like.

He sighed, his jaw set. "I do, Bella. That's all I've ever wanted. But I'm just so worried that you won't want me anymore. What if I'm not as great as you make me out to be? Vampires are designed to draw humans into them. That's what we're made for, and you fell under the spell of Edward. What if you fell for my spell, too? What if when you change, you don't want me?"

I walked over to him and pressed my lips to his cold ones. He caressed the side of my face with one hand as he pushed himself up and onto the kitchen table. "I will always be in love with you, Jasper. You're my husband. I surely fucking did fall under your spell, and hard. But it's not because I'm human or because you're a vampire. It's because we're meant for each other, in only a way that a vampire can understand. And I want to understand it more than you can imagine, Jazz. I want this for us, and I can guarantee that nothing will change."

Jasper bit his lip and went in for another kiss. I granted it to him, as he nodded. "I need to speak with Carlisle before we begin anything, my darlin'."

Nervousness built in the pit of my stomach, along with excitement. I couldn't decipher between the two. "After I eat breakfast?" I said, as I felt my belly growl.

He chuckled harmoniously and nodded his head again. "Of course, my dear. I wouldn't want you to go into vampirism on an empty stomach." With a wink, he got up and went to retrieve my food.

*** After breakfast…**

"Jasper," I rasped, my legs curling around his waist as he shoved the plates onto the floor, pushing me onto the kitchen table. His lips raced against my neck and he sucked once more on my skin, making me holler out in pleasure.

Then, something changed.

Everything changed.

His teeth accidentally dug slightly into my neck, just enough to draw blood. Jasper's eyes turned red, instantly, and his hands gripped onto my wrists to keep me down on the table.

Pain like no other seared through my entire body and stung on my fingertips. "Jasper," I tried saying, but it only came out in a small breath. "Jasper, it burns."

"Shh," he said, looking frantic and feral at the same time. "Carlisle! Carlisle, fuck! Please, Carlisle!"

Everyone came running. Rosalie was at my side and Emmett was behind her, both of their eyes flaming red.

"C'mon, Rose," Em said, his hand shaking. "Let's go outside."

Reluctantly, she followed him outside.

Susanne covered her mouth and nose together, standing behind Carlisle. He was the only normal-looking one around me, keeping his cool. "What happened? You agreed we wouldn't change her until we spo—"

"It was an accident!" he shouted, hissing over his shoulder at his adoptive father.

Pain rushed to my toes and I writhed in pain under his body.

_It's burning. Fire. Heat. It's burning! Make it stop!_

"Tell me what to do, Carlisle!" Jasper hollered. "Tell me!"

Carlisle rushed to my side and rested his hand on his son's shoulder. "She's changing. If you don't change her fully, Bella will die."

_Jasper, please._

His teeth showed as he growled, his beautiful, red eyes staring frantically at the blood trickling down my skin. "I can't. I can't do it, Carlisle. I can't change her."

"You have to," he replied, calmly. "She's dying, Jasper. You have to do it."

He shook his head repeatedly, the skin around his eyes growing red. "Isn't there anything else?"

"No, Jasper. You must change her."


End file.
